ZING
by Zeeneaya
Summary: Zing adalah bagaimana matamu menemukannya, seseorang yang merasa sakit untukmu, bahagia karenamu dan rela melakukan apapun Dan Zing hanya terjadi- ; Vampire Chanbaek slight LuBaek
1. Chapter 1

_**"Chanyeol sialan itu benar-benar sialan yang sialan!"**_

. .

.

Baekhyun tidak suka musim panas karena kulitnya akan terbakar

Baekhyun tidak suka musim gugur tapi ia suka saat melihat daun-daun berguguran

Baekhyun tidak suka musim semi karena bau bunga yang membuatnya mual

Baekhyun tidak suka musim dingin tapi ia suka salju

Tapi dari itu semua ada satu hal yang paling-

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baek-"

Paling-

"Baek, Baek, Baek-"

Paling Baekhyun benci!

"Park _fuckin'_ Chanyeol, bisakah kau menjauh dari telingaku? Lebih bagus dari hidupku?" Baekhyun merotasi matanya

Ya, Park-sialan-idiot-Chanyeol, segala sesuatu dari sumber kebencian Baekhyun. Tidak ada toleransi, Baekhyun benci rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, suaranya, napasnya, bahkan partikel terkecil yang menempel ditubuh pria idiot itu

Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun dengan sengaja lalu berbisik dengan suara terendahnya "Sepertinya tidak bisa, wajahmu selalu meminta untuk diganggu, sih"

Tanpa menunggu apapun Baekhyun segera melayangkan pukulannya telak diwajah Chanyeol, membuat pria yang masih memakai pakaian tebal didalam kelas itu terdorong jauh, punggungnya menabrak tembok dan- uh! Itu pasti sakit sekali

Informasi tambahan, di tembok itu bahkan sampai timbul retakan. Beruntung karena kelas sudah sepi sejak bel pergantian kelas berbunyi, jadi tidak ada keributan lain selain bunyi tubrukan antara punggung Chanyeol dan tembok

Baekhyun memperbaiki irama hembusan napasnya yang tidak karuan lalu ia pergi keluar kelas, tentu saja setelah mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Chanyeol yang mengerang kesakitan

Pertikaian mereka sudah terjadi sejak puluhan tahun lalu, saat Baekhyun pertama kali menginjakan kakinya ditanah Korea karena sang Ayah yang tidak bisa lagi menanggung beban sakitnya terbayang masa lalu, Ibunya, Istri dari Ayahnya harus meregang nyawa di negara kelahiran mereka karena para manusia yang murka setelah mengetahui mereka adalah keluarga tidak biasa

Saat itu Baekhyun belum tahu rasa sakitnya karena ia masih sangat muda, tapi saat ia melihat teman sekolahnya bersenda gurau bersama Ibu mereka, barulah Baekhyun tahu, kalau kehilangan Ibu juga sama seperti kehilangan separuh persediaan kantung darahnya

Ditahun pertama hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih biasa saja, mereka hanya sebatas tahu kalau masing-masing dari mereka adalah _vampire_ yang tinggal dilingkungan manusia, bahkan mereka pernah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, tapi saat Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun berasal dari ras _Silver_ , Chanyeol mulai berulah

Tidak ada hari tanpa mengganggu Baekhyun baginya, pagi, siang, sore bahkan malam hari, tidak ada waktu yang ia lewatkan

Bukankah itu terdengar rasis?

Memangnya apa yang salah dari _Silver_? Baekhyun tidak merasa ada hal ganjil dari keturunannya. Bahkan Ayahnya berteman baik dengan ketua kelompok _Red_ , ras _vampire_ Chanyeol

Yang membuat Baekhyun lebih tidak nyaman adalah ketika Chanyeol menjadi sangat ramah saat bersama orang lain dan berubah menjadi petaka saat berada disekitarnya. Bukannya Baekhyun ingin diperlakukan baik oleh Chanyeol, tidak, karena itu tidak mungkin, tapi bukankah itu aneh? Melihat Chanyeol tertawa seperti anak kecil saat makan bersama Jongin dan tertawa seperti penjahat kelas atas saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun?

"Oh ayolah Baek, kalian sudah sangat sering bertengkar dan kenapa baru kali ini kau terlihat sangat marah?" Jongdae menepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa kali

Rasanya sangat asing saat melihat temanmu yang hanya akan mengumpat atau berteriak terlihat sangat murka dihadapanmu, Jongdae sampai lupa bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar "Chanyeol sialan itu benar-benar sialan yang sialan!"

Jongdae sampai kehilangan kata-kata "Uh, ya, begitulah"

Lengan Baekhyun mengepal diatas meja "Aku akan membunuhnya saat aku benar-benar lupa dengan nama Ayahku"

Jongdae adalah sahabatnya, seorang _vampire_ dari keturunan _Grey_ , sebenarnya ada satu lagi sahabatnya bernama Yixing, ia manusia. Terkadang Baekhyun dan Jongdae merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membohongi Yixing selama ini, tapi mereka juga takut saat Yixing tahu kebenarannya ia malah tidak mau berteman dengan mereka lagi

Bicara tentang Ayah Baekhyun, beliau terlahir dengan nama Drac, ia adalah _vampire_ dari keturunan asli yang sangat di agungkan, semua hal yang beliau lakukan akan tercatat sebagai sejarah juga karena ia terlahir dari keturunan _Silver_ , ras yang paling langka

Hal itu juga berdampak pada Baekhyun, ia menjadi primadona, semua ras _vampire_ menginginkannya (kecuali Chanyeol) tapi Baekhyun belum juga menemukan tambatan hati di usianya yang kini sudah menginjak seratus delapan belas tahun

Beruntung karena Ayahnya tidak pernah memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera memiliki kekasih ataupun menikah

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" Yixing tiba-tiba sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendorong pundak lelaki itu "Jangan dekati aku!"

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya "Jadi di saat Jongdae memelukmu ketika kau terlihat tidak baik, aku malah tidak boleh berada didekatmu?"

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat buruk seperti ini

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mendongak karena panggilan itu "Uh, kau membakar wajahmu?" Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya "Karena Chanyeol si pengganggu, huh?"

Baekhyun berdecih "Kenapa memanggilku?"

Kyungsoo _vampire_ dari ras _Black_

Selain Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo masih ada beberapa _vampire_ yang bersekolah disini. Joonmyeon dari ras _White_ dan Kris dari _Black_ sama seperti Kyungsoo, juga Jongin yang setengah _vampire_ dan setengah manusia, Ibunya dari ras _White_

Kyungsoo menggidikan bahunya "Ada pesta dirumah Kris nanti malam, kau mau datang?"

"Oi!" Jongdae berseru "Kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang kau ajak?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh "Yah, kalian semua, mau datang?"

"Aku juga?" Yixing menunjuk wajahnya sendiri

Kyungsoo merotasi matanya lalu mengangguk "Iya, Yixing, kau juga"

Baekhyun bergumam "Jika Ayahku mengizinkan aku pergi, aku akan datang"

"Baiklah, aku harap kau datang, dan juga kalian" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Jam sembilan malam pestanya baru akan dimulai" lalu ia melangkah pergi

"That bitch" Jongdae bergumam

Baekhyun memukul lengan Jongdae "Aku yakin Kyungsoo mendengar itu"

Dan benar saja karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali berjalan ke arah mereka lalu melempar gulungan tisu ke wajah Jongdae

"Ppffftttt... Hahahahah" ini suara tertawa Yixing, bukan Baekhyun, sungguh

.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Baekhyun keluar dari kelas setelah dosen terakhir menyampaikan pesan perpisahan dengan membuat daftar tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya Baekhyun melakukan ini, ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol di hari paling cerah sejak seminggu belakangan terjadi badai salju

"Hei, kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Baekhyun menoleh, hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat matanya melihat Chanyeol berdiri sejauh beberapa langkah dari tempatnya dengan sebuah apel yang ia jadikan mainan ditangan kanan

Baekhyun mendengus "Tidak dicuaca sebagus ini"

Chanyeol menggigit apelnya "Kau tidak akan meminta maaf atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi?"

Baekhyun ingin mengabaikannya dan pergi tapi saat ia memutar badan, Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapannya, bersandar pada pohon besar yang dahannya mengering karena udara yang sangat dingin, kaki-kaki panjangnya menghalangi akses jalan Baekhyun

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu melakukan itu?" Baekhyun berdesis

Chanyeol malah terkekeh "Perhatian sekali" ia kembali menggigit apelnya

Baekhyun merotasi matanya, berjalan melangkahi kaki Chanyeol sambil mengumpat menggunakan bahasa Perancis. Baru beberapa langkah menjauh, Chanyeol sudah menarik lengannya, membuat Baekhyun kembali melangkah mundur, kali ini berdiri sejajar dengan Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendesah lelah "Serius, apa maumu?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahu "Aku hanya suka melakukan ini, mengganggumu"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, amarah sudah ada dipuncak kepala, ia mendongak bahkan sampai menjijit untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka karena Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi darinya (Bukan Baekhyun yang pendek, Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi)

Baekhyun menunjuk hidung Chanyeol sebanyak tiga kali " _Don't waste my time, dude!_ Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni tingkah kekanakanmu" setelah puas melakukannya, Baekhyun kembali berdiri dengan normal

Tunggu- Baekhyun kembali mendongak, baru sadar dengan warna merah di rambut Chanyeol

Baekhyun ternganga

"Kenapa? Ini hebat 'kan?" Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangan

Baekhyun berjengit "Kau terlihat seperti obor berjalan, omong-omong"

Salah satu alis Chanyeol terangkat "Memangnya kau pikir kau bagus dengan rambut warna perak seperti itu?"

"Apa? Setidaknya aku memang terlahir dengan warna rambut seperti ini!"

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat "Dan mata abu-abumu sangat jelek, tidak bisakah kau menggunakan lensa kontak?"

"Wah, aku tidak percaya ada orang yang menghina warna mata yang sangat di inginkan semua orang" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang "Kau pikir mata merahmu bagus?"

"Tentu, aku membuat ribuan gadis tergila-gila padaku hanya dengan menatap mereka"

Baekhyun berdecih, _ingin pamer huh?_

Kebetulan, saat Baekhyun tidak menemukan kalimat pas untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol, Jongdae berjalan ke arahnya seorang diri, saat Jongdae sudah sangat dekat Baekhyun segera menarik lengannya

"Jongdae-ya" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Pulang bersamaku, ya?"

Kening Jongdae merengut "Uh, baiklah"

Yang membuat Jongdae bingung adalah arah rumah mereka 'kan berlawanan

Chanyeol terkekeh ditempatnya "Bodoh"

Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya meski wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena menahan malu, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Jongdae yang tengah berusaha menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat bagian selatan tubuhnya mengeras

Mereka berpisah saat keluar pagar Universitas, Baekhyun jadi berjalan seorang diri menuju rumah karena Yixing yang biasa pulang bersama karena satu arah dengannya harus mengikuti kelas tambahan

Baekhyun memakai topi mantelnya sampai menutupi mata karena hari ini matahari sangat cerah, kalau saja Baekhyun mau menoleh mungkin ia akan melihat Chanyeol yang mengikutinya beberapa langkah dibelakang

.

Baekhyun membuka lemari kayu tempat Ayahnya menyimpan kantung darah dengan tangan gemetar, ia sampai lupa kalau seharian ini ia belum menyentuh satupun dari mereka karena terlalu sibuk menyumpahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung meminum habis satu kantung darah itu dalam satu tenggukan dan rasa lemas yang tadi menguasai tubuhnya hilang seketika

" _Baby_ , pelan-pelan _ok_?"

Baekhyun terbatuk saat mendengar suara Ayahnya tepat dibalik punggungnya, ia menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat sang Ayah juga tengah tersenyum ke arahnya

" _Dad_ , usiaku sudah lebih dari seratus tahun. Jadi _stop_ memanggilku _baby_ " Baekhyun membuang kantung darah itu ke tempat sampah

Drac tertawa sambil mengusap surai perak Baekhyun yang selembut kapas " _You'll always still be my baby_ "

Baekhyun tertawa "Terserah kau saja, _Dady_ " ia tiba-tiba teringat pesta yang Kyungsoo bicarakan "Um _Dad_ , temanku mengadakan pesta malam ini, apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Siapa? _He or she_?" ke dua alis Drac terangkat, ia terlihat sangat antusias

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung " _He's_ Kris, kita tidak terlalu dekat tapi ia berteman dengan temanku, yahh semacam itu"

Drac mengangguk "Datanglah, itu juga pestamu. Kau pasti akan marah jika aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ya 'kan?"

Baekhyun meringis "Aku sudah sangat siap dengan kalimat pembelaan jika kau berkata tidak"

"Hati-hati disana, Ainslay"

Setelah mengantongi izin dan berganti pakaian, Baekhyun berlari ke lantai paling atas rumahanya lalu meloncat dari sana dengan sangat semangat karena sudah sangat lama ia tidak terbang. Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, ia sudah berubah menjadi kelelawar kecil dan mengepakan sayapnya agar terbang lebih tinggi

Baekhyun hanya mengandalkan insting untuk sampai di kediaman Kris yang ternyata sudah ramai, suara musik juga sudah terdengar sampai halaman depan. Baekhyun mencari celah agar bisa masuk ke dalam sana dan mencari tempat aman untuk merubah wujudnya kembali

Baekhyun menyelinap masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka dan terbang dengan ketinggian sangat rendah, Baekhyun pikir kamar mandi adalah satu-satunya tempat teraman jadi ia memilihnya

Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi menjadi kelelawar, ia merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan juga pakaiannya

"Uh wow, senang melihatmu" kalimat ini sama sekali tidak terdengar

Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya, ia menoleh dan dada Chanyeol yang terbungkus kemeja berwarna biru muda menjadi hal pertama yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar sedikit memberinya ruang

"Kenapa kau disini?" Baekhyun bertanya hampir berteriak

Chanyeol menggaruk ujung alisnya "Tentu saja karena Kris mengundangku"

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Kenapa kau disini? Dikamar mandi?!" Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin

Kening Chanyeol mengerut tajam "Memangnya apa yang biasa orang-orang lakukan dikamar mandi?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, Chanyeol ini memang tidak bisa diajak bicara. Baekhyun tidak lagi menanggapi, ia segera pergi dari sana menuju ruangan dimana pesta diadakan

Bau alkohol dan rokok menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru saat Baekhyun tiba, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Kris yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa teman, Kyungsoo ada diantara mereka

"Kau datang, Baek!" Kyungsoo tertawa setelah mengatakannya, Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo sudah dikuasai alkohol

Lengan Kris berpindah ke pinggangnya "Nikmati pestanya, _pretty_ " ia berbisik

" _What the_ " Baekhyun menjauhkan lengan Kris dari pinggangnya dengan tatapan jijik, ia berjalan menjauh, mencari siapapun yang ia kenal ditengah kekacauan orang-orang yang menari ditengah ruangan

Baekhyun menangkap siluet Jongdae tapi ia tengah bersama dengan Minseok dan Jongdae pasti tidak akan senang jika ia diganggu

Yixing tidak datang karena kakak tertuanya tidak mengizinkan

"Jadi aku akan menghabiskan waktu disini seorang diri? _Oh come on_!" Baekhyun memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri didekat dinding dari pada harus ikut segerombol orang yang tengah menggila dilantai dasa karena pengaruh alkohol

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat Chanyeol yang dikelilingi wanita berpakaian minim, serius?

Apa untungnya mereka mengenakan baju seperti itu di saat udara sedang dingin-dinginnya?

Baekhyun hampir mati bosan, ia hanya berdiri disana selama setengah jam sambil memainkan resleting jaket kulitnya

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana?"

Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari orang lain yang mungkin sedang di ajak bicara orang ini, tapi tidak ada siapapun kecuali Baekhyun disana

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Ia tertawa "Siapa lagi?"

"Ahh" Baekhyun mengangguk canggung

"Namaku Xi Luhan" ia mengulurkan lengannya

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati "Namaku Ain- uh, Baekhyun"

"Kita satu Universitas tapi berbeda jurusan, aku sering melihatmu di kantin dan perpustakaan tapi aku tidak pernah sempat mengajakmu bicara" Luhan berdiri disamping Baekhyun

Baekhyun tidak perlu mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh "Tapi aku baru melihatmu hari ini" ia tertawa canggung

Luhan tersenyum "Mungkin karena aku mahasiswa jurusan akhir"

Rasa bosan Baekhyun sedikit terobati karena kehadiran Luhan, mereka banyak mengobrol, meski baru bertemu hari ini rasanya seperti mereka sudah berteman sangat lama

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku pernah-"

Tiba-tiba pergerakan Luhan dan seluruh isi rumah Kris terhenti, Baekhyun tahu pasti siapa pelakunya tapi ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya, Baekhyun hendak menormalkan keadaan agar seperti semula tapi Chanyeol (sang pelaku) malah menarik lengannya menjauh dari sana, Baekhyun berontak tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming sama sekali

Saat mereka sampai dihalaman depan, barulah Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya

"Apa-apaan?!" Baekhyun berteriak

Chanyeol tersenyum miring "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan itu jika hanya melihatmu"

Kening Baekhyun mengerut tajam

"Kris tadi ingin menghampirimu dan memukul seseorang yang bersama denganmu, dan terjadi perkelahian dan kekacauan dan kau akan menyesali itu seumur hidupmu" Chanyeol berdecih "Seharusnya aku sudah bersenang-senang dengan salah satu wanita-"

"Terimakasih"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sekarang tengan menatap rumput "Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya"

Tanpa peduli ada yang melihat, Baekhyun kembali merubah wujudnya menjadi kelelawar, sebelum ia menjauh Chanyeol kembali bersuara

"Kau telanjang saat terbang?"

"KAU JUGA, BODOH!"

"Hei tunggu aku!"

"Mana sudi aku menunggumu!" Baekhyun terkekeh, mengepakan sayapnya lebih cepat

Chanyeol terbang dengan kecepatan setara dengan Baekhyun disampingnya, mereka terus mendorong satu sama lain dan Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol kembali ingin mendorongnya, Baekhyun terbang merendah dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menabrak jendela salah satu rumah

"Bye, idiot!"

. .

Baekhyun merapatkan mantel tebalnya, setelah seharian kemarin cuaca sangat cerah, hari ini badai salju kembali terjadi, jika cuaca tidak kunjung membaik, bukankah seharusnya Universitas diliburkan?

Baekhyun berdengus

"Hei, Baekhyun?"

"Oh, Luhan-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum saat Luhan berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya

Luhan merengut "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan formal itu, kau bisa panggil aku hyung"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Ah, baiklah Luhan hyung. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kelas bersama, hari ini kau ada kelas sastra 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, sebenarnya agak aneh karena Luhan sampai tahu jadwal kelasnya "Kau juga?"

"Iya, ini kelas pertamaku, untuk nilai tambahan buku laporan"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, mulai kembali melangkah kali ini dengan Luhan disisi kirinya

"Kemarin kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

Baekhyun terbatuk "Itu, temanku memintaku untuk ke rumahnya semalam"

"Padahal aku menunggumu, aku kira kau hanya pergi ke toilet" Luhan mengulum bibir bawahnya

Apa hanya Baekhyun yang berpikiran seperti ini, tapi sungguh Luhan itu sangat tampan

Bibir Baekhyun perlahan bergerak naik membuat segaris senyum, hampir sebenarnya, jika saja sebuah apel tidak medarat dipipi kanannya

"Ah! YAH!" Baekhyun berteriak

Seseorang yang tengah duduk dibangku taman Universitas tertawa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengusap ujung matanya yang berair "Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana jeleknya wajahmu" ia kembali tertawa, lebih heboh dengan ke dua tangannya yang bertepuk-tepuk tidak karuan

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tidak mau emosinya terpancing, ini masih sangat pagi untuk emosinya berada dipuncak dan ada orang lain disampingnya yang tengah memperhatikan. Baekhyun memungut buah apel yang disalah satu sisinya sudah sedikit hancur karena barusan jatuh, ia melempar apel itu kuat-kuat dan yasss itu tepat mendarat dimulut Chanyeol yang sekarang bungkam

Baekhyun tertawa keras-keras "Hah! Harusnya kau lihat seberapa jeleknya wajahmu, _jerk_!"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan, menghindar dari segala macam kemungkinan balas dendam yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Mereka berhenti berlari saat sampai dikelas, ke duanya bernapas dengan sangat cepat karena lelah berlari

Luhan menggenggam lengan Baekhyun yang masih menggantung dilengannya "Lenganmu sangat dingin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menarik lengannya lalu menyembunyikan itu disaku mantelnya "Ini, ini memang selalu seperti ini" ia meringis

.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun ikut melambaikan lengannya saat melihat Yixing melakukan hal yang sama sambil tersenyum cerah "Kelasmu belum dimulai?"

Yixing menggeleng "Dosenku terlambat datang jadi kelas ditunda sampai jam makan siang"

"Jongdae tidak masuk hari ini, sepertinya karena _hang over_ semalam" Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya

"Hello, apa aku mengganggu?" suara Luhan menginstrupsi mereka

Yixing dan Baekhyun menggeleng serempak

Baekhyun menatap Yixing "Yixing, ini Xi Luhan, ia mahasiswa jurusan akhir Bisnis"

Yixing tersenyum semakin lebar sampai dimple dipipi kanannya terlihat "Luhan hyung, aku Zang Yixing, _nice to meet you_ "

" _Mee too_ , Yixing-ah" Luhan sedikit membungkuk "Sayang sekali aku punya jadwal pertemuan dengan Dosen pembimbingku, lain waktu aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama kalian, _bye_!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar saat Luhan berjalan menjauh setelah melempar senyum ke arahnya (sebenarnya Luhan juga tersenyum pada Yixing)

"Dia tampan ya, Yixing"

"Eh?" Yixing menggaruk pipinya "Tapi Luhan lebih terlihat cantik dari pada tampan, menurutku"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Maaf Sweet lies ga bisa update- lagi karena aku sedikit sibuk dan beberapa hari belakangan juga ga enak badan

Gantinya, aku publish ZING lebih cepat dari rencana awal. Semoga kalian suka ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Kau harus belajar tentang sesuatu yang disebut kebetulan"**_

.

.

"WOW!" Baekhyun berseru saat Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya "Cool"

Luhan terkekeh "Apanya yang cool? Ini hanya ponsel biasa, bahkan orang-orang sudah tidak menggunakan merek ini lagi"

"Tapi kau memilikinya"

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Ayah tidak memperbolehkanku"

"Kenapa?" Dahi Luhan mengerut tajam, karena, yang benar saja

"Dia tidak akan senang, ia selalu berkata kalau benda-benda seperti itu terlalu... manusia" Baekhyun menambahkan tanda kutip dengan menggerakan jari-jarinya saat kata manusia keluar dari bibirnya

"Apa maksudnya terlalu... manusia?" dan Luhan mengikuti caranya berkata manusia

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat sadar betapa bodohnya ia "Maksudku- tidak- maksudku maksud Ayahku, karena ia yang berbicara, ia melarangku karena itu bisa menganggu waktu belajar"

"Maaf, tapi tidak kah itu terdengar terlalu tua? Memangnya berapa umur Ayahmu?"

Hampir tiga ribu tahun! Baekhyun berbicara dalam hati

"Ayahku memang selalu kuno seperti itu" ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa

Berdoa saja supaya Drac yang jauh disana tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja anaknya katakan

"Baiklah" Luhan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku karena niat awalnya mengeluarkan benda pipih itu untuk meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun "Tapi, apa kau punya telepon rumah?"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Sepertinya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali tidak dipakai"

"Jika itu masih berfungsi, sempatkan dirimu untuk menghubungiku" ia membuka dompetnya, mengeluarkan kartu nama dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun "Sebenarnya itu milik Papa, tapi nomor ponselku juga tercantum disana, nomor dua dari atas"

Baekhyun memandang kartu nama itu, hebat, ia tidak pernah punya yang seperti ini, bahkan Ayahnya, mungkin nanti ia akan meminta Drac untuk membuatnya juga. Dan hebat lagi, ternyata Luhan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, keluarganya pemilik perusahaan furniture ternama

"Akan aku hubungi" ia tersenyum sampai membuat kedua matanya menyipit

Hari ini mereka sedang tidak memiliki jadwal apapun di Universitas

Luhan tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya, disaat Baekhyun tengah bersantai bersama Drac

"Bagaimana bisa hyung tahu rumahku?!" kalimat tidak sopan itu yang pertama kali keluar dari bibirnya saat ia membuka pintu

"Aku tahu dari Yixing"

Oh, Yixing yang baik hati

Tadi Baekhyun hampir pingsan karena panik, bagaimana tidak, bel rumahnya yang tidak pernah digunakan sejak pertama kali mereka tinggal disana tiba-tiba berbunyi, suaranya sangat nyaring, menakutkan (yahh, itu hanya karena bel rumahnya)

Luhan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, Baekhyun menolak dengan halus tapi Drac ada disana sambil berkata : "Tidak sopan menolak ajakan teman manusiamu seperti itu"

Sebelum Luhan menyadari apapun yang Drac katakan, Baekhyun sudah menariknya menjauh dan akhirnya mereka terdampar ditempat ini, yang biasa orang-orang sebut caffe

"Kenapa kau tidak minum kopinya?"

 _Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja karena aku akan mual jika meminum cairan itu!_

"Aku tidak terlalu suka kopi" Baekhyun meringis

"Kenapa tidak beritahu aku?" Luhan cemberut "Bagaimana kalau susu? Milkshake?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Terimakasih, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin apapun"

"Okay" Luhan mengangguk maklum, raut wajahnya membuat Baekhyun menyesal "Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu, ia heran, bagaimana bisa Luhan terlahir dengan segala sifat baik bersamanya?

Ia tersenyum tipis "Jangan bertanya, ajak saja aku kemanapun hyung ingin membawaku"

Luhan ikut tersenyum "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita akan pergi ke bioskop, toko buku lalu mengantarmu pulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk, meski merasa sedikit ragu. Harusnya ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan, menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang berhasil mencuri perhatianmu, wow, bukankah itu hebat?

Tapi mengapa Baekhyun tidak merasakan itu?

Kenapa ada titik dimana ia merasa ini bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan?

Apa yang membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak tenang?

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, _apa ya? Ah, mungkin karena aku lupa memberi salam pada Daddy_

.

Luhan benar-benar membawanya ke bioskop, bahkan ia memesan kursi pasangan untuk mereka

Seharusnya toko buku menjadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya, tapi Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan saat ia lihat sepasang sepatu warna putih terpajang di etalase salah satu toko, jadilah mereka singgah di toko sepatu itu

Baekhyun membeli dua pasang sepatu yang sama dengan ukuran berbeda, yang satu lebih besar, untuk Drac pikirnya, meski Baekhyun tahu Drac tidak akan menyukainya

Kenapa?

Baekhyun hanya ingin membelinya, percaya saja meski itu terdengar menyebalkan

Luhan hanya membeli sepasang sepatu sport berwarna biru, saat Baekhyun bertanya mengapa ia memilih itu Luhan menjawab dengan bangga : "Aku 'kan captain sepak bola" dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih kagum lagi

Entah kenapa perut Baekhyun terasa berputar saat ia mulai melangkah masuk ke toko buku yang Luhan tunjuk, sangat mual, ingin muntah, tapi ia menahannya

Luhan membawanya ke rak buku berisi novel karya James patterson, buku-buku itu akan ada disana hanya sampai akhir bulan, setelahnya rak luar biasa (menurut Luhan) itu akan kembali di isi komik. Edisi spesial di musim gugur

"Aku suka tulisannya" Luhan berbicara dengan mata berbinar "Selalu berhasil membuatku merasa kagum"

 _Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang, selalu kagum, padamu_. Baekhyun tersenyum pada pemikirannya

Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum saat Luhan tiba-tiba menoleh padanya"Ada buku yang ingin kau beli?"

Ia menggeleng "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka membaca"

"Begitukah?" Luhan mengambil satu buku pilihannya, terbitan terbatu dari karya novelis terkenal itu "Tapi aku sering melihatmu diperpustakaan"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Hanya jika keadaannya mengharuskan aku untuk pergi"

Yang lebih tua mengangguk paham sembari kakinya melangkah maju menuju meja kasir dengan Baekhyun yang mengekor beberapa langkah dibelakang

"Sudah hampir malam, kau ingin pulang atau makan sesuatu lebih dulu?" Luhan membungkuk dengan senyum manis saat petugas kasir memberikan buku yang ia beli

"Sepertinya aku ingin langsung pulang saja" Baekhyun menjawab pelan

"Baiklah" Luhan tersenyum "Terimakasih, Baekhyun"

"Eih? Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, hyung"

"Tidak, itu aku" ia tersenyum "Karena kau tidak menolak ajakanku"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum

"Jadi kau tidak terlalu suka kopi, warna sepatu favoritmu adalah putih, kau tidak suka membaca, pergi ke perpustakaan jika keadaan mengharuskanmu untuk datang tapi aku melihatmu ada disana setidaknya tiga hari dalam seminggu" Luhan mengejanya, apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan tentang sesuatu yang ia suka dan tidak "Dan Ayahmu melarangmu untuk memiliki ponsel karena bisa menganggu jam belajarmu, ya 'kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya, hyung"

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk lebih mengenalmu, kau masih belum mengerti juga, ya?" Luhan menaruh lengannya di pundak Baekhyun, ia berbisik "Aku sedang mendekatimu"

Eh?

"Iya kah?" Baekhyun ikut berbisik

Ia dengar Luhan berbicara tapi tertahan karena sesuatu yang besar dan berat menubruk tubuh bagian belakangnya sampai ia, termasuk Luhan jatuh tersungkur

Baekhyun ingin mengomel tapi ia menahan segala makian yang ingin ia teriakan saat melihat Chanyeol disana, meremas dadanya sendiri sambil mengerang kuat, Baekhyun panik

"Yah? Kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun mengangkat pundak Chanyeol

Luhan membatunya dengan mengangkat tubuh yang dua kali lipat lebih berat darinya "Ia sangat pucat, bantu aku!" ia menaruh lengan Chanyeol disekitar pundaknya, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan lengan satunya

Ia tidak bisa mengelak saat Luhan membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit, terlanjur sampai, terlanjur Luhan menidurkan tubuh Chanyeol diranjang pasien

Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa, tepat didepan wajahnya, saat seorang perawat yang tadi memeriksa Chanyeol memberitahu mereka kalau idiot itu kekurangan darah

Tapi Baekhyun malah menangis, terlebih saat melihat di lengan Chanyeol tertanam dua jarum "Cari mati, ya?!" ia berseru

Luhan mengusap pundaknya, menoleh ke berbagai sisi sambil bergumam minta maaf

Yang diteriaki sedang berperan menjadi si bisu, tidak mengindahkan atau pura-pura tidak peduli, Baekhyun tidak tahu

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba berdering, ia pamit keluar sebentar untuk menjawab panggilannya dan kembali dengan permintaan maaf

"Aku harus menemani orangtuaku, perusahaan meluncurkan produk baru malam ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk maklum "Tidak apa-apa, hyung"

"Aku sudah pesan taxi untuk kalian berdua, sampai bertemu besok, Baekhyun!" Luhan melambaikan lengannya sebelum melangkah pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu

Atensi Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan perannya, karena ia tidak bisa ditanyai, jadilah Baekhyun mencari jawaban sendiri

Lengannya ia ulurkan ke atas kepala Chanyeol, menyelusup di antara ribuan helai rambutnya, Chanyeol sempat memberi gerakan menolak tapi ia kembali diam setelah Baekhyun menjambaknya, itu sakit asal kalian tahu saja

 _ **"Makan siang bersamaku?"**_

 _ **"Tidak, hyung, terimakasih"**_

 _ **"Tidak sopan menolak ajakan teman manusiamu seperti itu"**_

"Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan di halaman rumahku?"

 _ **"Aku tidak terlalu suka kopi"**_

 _ **"Film ini bagus, kita akan menontonnya"**_

 _ **"Ini sedikit berlebihan, kenapa hyung memesan tempat untuk pasangan?"**_

"Tunggu, kau?"

 _ **"Hyung lihat! Sepatunya bagus, aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat!"**_

 _ **"Aku suka tulisannya, selalu bisa membuatku merasa kagum"**_

"Kau mengikutiku dan Luhan hyung?"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh dari atas kepalanya "Tidak, kenapa juga aku mengikuti kalian?"

"Lalu apa yang baru saja aku lihat?"

"Memangnya aku tahu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau ada dihalaman rumahku, di caffe, bioskop, toko sepatu dan bahkan toko buku" Baekhyun merengut "Dan kau masih berani mengelaknya?"

Chanyeol berdecih "Kau harus belajar tentang sesuatu yang disebut kebetulan"

"Kebetulan pantatmu!" Baekhyun kembali berseru

"Bisakah tidak berteriak? Kau mengganggu yang lain"

"Kau menggangguku"

"Yasudah, pergi!"

"Apa?"

"Aku mengganggumu 'kan?" Chanyeol menatapnya "Yasudah pergi, menjauhlah"

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk satu garis tipis sebelum akhirnya ia berucap dengan suara yang lebih tenang "Luhan memesan kendaraan untuk kita, itu artinya kau dan aku harus pulang bersama"

"Aku tidak butuh itu"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat marah?" Baekhyun bertanya heran "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melakukannya?"

"Kau membaca masa laluku, itu tidak sopan" alasan yang sangat tidak terduga

Baekhyun berdecih "Itu hanya masa lalu yang kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, serius?"

Chanyeol memandang ke arah lain, ke arah kantung darah yang menggantung di tiang besi "Apa aku tidak bisa meminumnya saja?"

Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya tapi ia tetap saja menanggapi "Silahkan, jika kau mau di teriaki gila"

Chanyeol berdecih, menarik ke dua jarum yang menancap di kulitnya sekaligus

Baekhyun menahan napas saat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau mencobanya?" Chanyeol menyodorkan benda tajam itu ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh

Chanyeol melangkah keluar ruangan yang berbau menusuk itu, Baekhyun ikut dibelakangnya

Mereka berdiri sangat lama dimeja resepsionis hanya untuk mendengar kalau ternyata seluruh tagihan sudah dilunasi oleh Luhan, demi seluruh keturunan vampire, mengapa wanita tua itu sangat lambat?

Wajah jengkel Chanyeol belum menghilang bahkan setelah mereka sudah benar-benar keluar dari daerah rumah sakit itu

Berbicara tentang kendaraan yang Luhan pesan, Chanyeol membayar supirnya dengan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyuruhnya untuk pulang

Mungkin ini sangat terlambat, tapi Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mau saja di ajak menyusuri jalan bersama Chanyeol, ketimbang duduk dikendaraan nyaman yang sudah Luhan pesan untuknya dan meninggalkan tuan menyebalkan ini

Kenapa ya?

"Terimakasih"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan cepat saat kalimat sakral itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, yah meski pengucapannya terdengar sangat berat "Tidak masalah"

Lalu keadaan kembali menjadi hening, sangat hening, bahkan suara desiran angin sampai menyapa indranya

Baekhyun kembali menunduk, memainkan tali tas belanjaannya dengan jari telunjuk

Sampai tidak terasa kalau mereka harus berpisah disalah satu persimpangan jalan, ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan meski itu akan terdengar canggung, tapi Chanyeol tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan langsung menjauh, itu membuatnya merasa lebih dari sekedar canggung

Baekhyun sampai dirumahnya dengan beban berat tidak terlihat dipundaknya

"Hello, Ains" Drac menyambut putranya dengan pelukan hangat "Kalian bersenang-senang?"

"Tentu" Baekhyun tersenyum, terpaksa "Kami pergi ke bioskop dan toko buku"

Drac ikut tersenyum, ia terlihat lebih tulus "Kau terlihat lelah, tidur sampai tengah malam akan bagus untukmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Good night, Daddy"

Ia naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya yang terlihat sangat membosankan, seperti biasa

Diruangan luas itu hanya ada satu tempat tidur, satu lemari, satu meja belajar dan satu meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Tirai berwarna merah kelam yang menjuntai dari langit-langit sampai menyentuh lantai disekeliling ranjangnya menjadi pelengkap, menambah kesan menakutkan tempat favoritnya di seluruh daratan

Baekhyun melempar tas belanjaanya ke lantai lalu membanting kuat tubuhnya ke atas ranjang

Kembali memikirkan dua hal bodoh yang ia lakukan hari ini, mengantar Chanyeol ke rumah sakit dan berjalan pulang bersama Chanyeol

"Wow" ia terperangah, merasa takjub dengan tingkat kebodohannya yang luar biasa

Meski Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah, ia berakhir dengan tetap terjaga sampai pergantian hari dan ia tidak tahu kalau hal itu akan memberikan reaksi buruk pada tubuhnya, ia menghabiskan dua kantung darah bahkan sebelum berangkat ke Universitas

Akhirnya ia memaksa Drac untuk mengantarnya karena terlalu malas untuk berjalan dan kejadian yang sama terulang kembali setiap Ayah tercintanya masuk ke dalam kawasan Universitas, mobil mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan bisikan terdengar disana-sini, bukannya membicarakan Baekhyun atau mobil sport keren mereka, sekumpulan mahasiswi malah berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Drac yang selalu tebar pesona

"Dad, kau tidak perlu memakai pakaian formal, kau hanya mengantarku ke Universitas" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan wajah jengkel

"Why babe?" Drac melepas kaca mata hitam mengkilapnya "Ayah suka jadi pusat perhatian"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Dad!"

Drac tertawa renyah "Masuklah ke kelas, aku tidak mau anak kesayanganku terlambat"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah datar, baru saja selangkah ia menjauh, Drac sudah menarik lengannya lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan sebelum akhirnya membiarkan anak semata wayangnya pergi

Drac kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan benda super mahal itu perlahan

Baekhyun berdecih kala mendengar suara teriakan beberapa mahasiswi yang masih membicarakan tentang seberapa "cool" nya Drac

"Big hug for a big baby" Chanyeol terkekeh tepat dibelakang telinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu memukul wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, bukannya menjauh pria tinggi itu malah merangkul pundak yang lebih pendek

"Mau aku beritahu sesuatu?" Ia berbisik, Baekhyun tidak peduli sungguh tapi ia dengan tidak tau malunya menjawab pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak tidur semalam"

Baekhyun masih diam

"Dan aku sedikit banyak menjadi penyebab kau tidak terlelap" ia tertawa sangat lepas, tidak peduli dengan tatapan menghakimi orang-orang yang mereka lewati

Baekhyun terkekeh mengejek "Ku kira seseorang tengah dalam masa sensitifnya"

Lengannya perlahan jatuh, menjauh dari Baekhyun, belum Baekhyun sempat menahannya, ia sudah menghilang

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggunakan kekuatannya disembarang tempat, idiot itu benar-benar!

"Baek?" suara lembut Luhan dan lambaian tangannya mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun "Maaf meninggalkanmu semalam"

"Kau sudah meminta maaf padaku, hyung" ia tersenyum cerah

"Oh ya?" Luhan pura-pura terkejut, lengkap dengan ekspresi kaget dibuat-buat membuat pria dengan rambut silver itu terkekeh "Aku antar ke kelas, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda bersama Luhan

Ah, ia tiba-tiba ingat akan sesuatu "Hyung, kau ikut club apa?"

"Aku?" Luhan tersenyum "Club sepak bola dan dance"

Baekhyun mendesah, sangat sulit

"Memangnya kenapa?" yang lebih tua terdengar penasaran

Ia menggidikan bahunya "Ada peraturan baru 'kan? Hyung tidak tahu?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Setiap mahasiswa, minimal sudah disemester dua wajib mengikuti club, dan aku belum punya tujuan apapun untuk itu"

"Apa yang kau suka?"

Aku suka meminum darah "Aku sedikit suka membaca dan sedikit suka berolahraga"

Luhan terkekeh dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang sedikit-sedikit "Di sini ada Club sastra, coba saja ikut ke sana dan juga banyak Club olahraga"

"Ah, sastra ya?" sepertinya anak semata wayang Drac sudah sedikit menemukan jawaban

.

"Yixing, kau sudah menentukan Clubnya?"

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun "Aku akan ikut Club memasak dan dance, aku sudah mendaftar, hanya menunggu wawancara"

"Wawancara?!" Baekhyun berseru, Jongdae dengan senang hati menampar bibirnya

Manusia itu mengangguk dengan wajah takut

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus-"

"Baek, sweety, seriously, itu hanya wawancara biasa" Jongdae merotasi matanya

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas "Bagaimana jika seseorang yang mewawancaraiku ternyata tidak suka padaku, dia pasti akan menjatuhkanku dihadapan semua orang" wajah takutnya benar-benar membuat Jongdae kasihan

Yixing mengusap lengan sahabatnya "Tidak, kau hanya akan bertatapan langsung dengan ketua Club"

Wajahnya seketika menjadi cerah kembali "Serius?"

Yixing mengangguk, Jongdae hanya memperhatikan

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, berlari dengan cepat lalu kembali dengan selembar kertas pendaftaran

"Jadi apa Clubnya?"

"Sastra"

"Minimal dua"

"Sastra dan sastra"

Jongde menghela napas, merasa bodoh karena bertanya dengan orang bodoh disebelahnya

Setelah semua kotak kosong terisi, Baekhyun kembali berlari untuk memasukan formulirnya ke kotak pendaftaran Club

"Kapan wawancaranya?"

"Dimulai nanti sore sampai tiga hari ke depan"

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, mengumpulkan rasa percaya dirinya, dengan tekat yang kuat ia memilih hari ini menjadi hari dimana ia diwawancarai

Luhan berkata kalau ia tidak perlu canggung dan jawab saja semua pertanyaannya, jika benar-benar tidak menemukan jawaban yang pas, sedikit berbohong juga tidak apa-apa

Ia sedikit merengut saat melihat ruangan Club sastra yang sepi, tidak seperti Club dance dan musik yang sudah ramai sejak dibuka pendaftaran

Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu beberapa kali

"Ya, masuk"

Saat izin itu didapatkannya, ia membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan

Sampai akhirnya waktu terasa berhenti begitu ia lihat seseorang yang duduk di ujung ruangan dengan kertas berserakan disekelilingnya

"WHAT THE FUCK"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Wahh seneng banget deh liat kalian suka sama ZING. Terimakasih buat review dan vote kalian 🙏

Terimakasih juga buat kartun **Hotel transylvinia** yang aku jadiin inspirasi dari ZING, nungguin banget season 3 nyaaaaa

Malam ini update jamaah bareng authors kece, **Azova10** , **Valbifeur** , **Dobbyuudobby** nd **Purflowerian, Ohlan94** nd **Peachybloom** Dibaca juga cerita mereka dan jangan lupa review


	3. Chapter 3

**"Tahu tidak kalau kau itu cantik? Ah, pasti sekarang sudah tahu, karena aku baru saja memberitahumu"**

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Wow!" Kris berseru "Itu bukan sambutan yang ingin aku dengar"

Baekhyun pikir kalau ini sungguh gila

"Kau ketua club sastra? YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

Kris menatapnya dengan mata sedih (dibuat-buat) "Memangnya apa yang membuatku terlihat tidak pantas?"

"Kau tahu-"

Kris menggeleng "Tidak"

"Apa yang ada di kepalaku-"

"Otak dan teman-temannya" ia berkata tanpa berpikir

"Akan ada seseorang yang memakai kaca mata tebal dengan kemeja dan celana hitam duduk di kursimu sekarang, bukannya seseorang yang memotong alisnya dan memakai anting-anting ke kampus!"

"Ini style Baekhyun, style!"

"Style pantatmu! Itu melanggar aturan berpakaian!"

Kris menggaruk ujung alisnya "Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke ruanganku? Memceramahi penampilanku yang keren?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian menutup rapat itu kembali, mengambil sedikit waktu untuk berpikir karena ini menyangkut masa depannya juga "Awalnya aku ingin ikut wawancara untuk masuk ke club sastra, tapi sepertinya aku akan membatalkan rencanaku saja"

"Setiap formulir yang masuk sudah aku salin dan sudah masuk dokumen penting Universitas, jika kau membatalkan formulirmu secara sepihak-"

"Kelas tambahan selama semester akhir, oke, aku siap diwawancara" entah sejak kapan ia sudah duduk dikursi dihadapan Kris dengan mata yang terarah pada wajah pria itu

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Tahu tidak kalau kau itu cantik? Ah, pasti sekarang sudah tahu, karena aku baru saja memberitahumu"

"Ap-"

"Aku juga sudah lama jatuh hati padamu"

"Permisi, sebenarnya untuk apa aku duduk disini?"

Kris tersenyum seperti seorang Ayah "Tapi itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku jika sudah menyangkut kegiatan club, tidak ada tindakan istimewa kecuali kau yang memintanya secara langsung padaku, hehe"

Bola mata Baekhyun memutar malas

Kris memberikan amlop besar berwarna gading padanya "Ini peraturan tertulis club sekaligus surat perjanjian, silahkan membacanya dirumah"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Clubku lebih berfokus pada karya seni sastra seperti puisi, essai, kutipan ataupun cerita pendek"

"Aku mengerti"

"Salah satu anggotaku sudah ada yang menerbitkan buku novel dan itu lumayan laris dipasaran"

Mata Baekhyun membola "Benarkah? Itu hebat"

Kris setuju "Dia memang hebat"

Baekhyun pikir akan sangat keren jika ia juga bisa menerbitkan bukunya sendiri, suatu saat nanti

"Apa sudah selesai? Tidak ada pertanyaan?"

"Aha!" Kris menjentikan jarinya "Aku hampir lupa"

Baekhyun berdehem, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segala pertanyaan yang akan Kris lontarkan

"Aku hanya akan bertanya satu hal dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan cepat"

Dengan patuh ia mengangguk

"Jadilah kekasihku?"

"TIDAK!"

Kris tetaplah Kris, tidak kurang tidak lebih

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya "Aku akan membaca ini sampai selesai, sampai titik terakhir dan memastikan tidak ada satu katapun yang terlewat" ia menggerakan amplop pemberian Kris ke kanan dan ke kiri

Ia mulai melangkah pergi tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kris untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja pria itu ajukan, sungguh, berapa ratus kalipun ia berpikir itu tidak akan mengubah apapun

Jari-jarinya sudah menggantung di udara untuk meraih kenop pintu, tapi sebelum itu tersentuh, pintu didepannya sudah terbuka, membuat ia harus merasakan sakit karena keningnya terbentur

Baekhyun mengaduh, mengusap keningnya yang berkedut, ia sedikit mendongak, tapi ternyata sedikit saja tidak cukup untuk bisa melihat wajah si tersangka, jadi ia mendongak lebih tinggi lagi

Dunia sempit sekali ya?

"Pendek sih, jadi tidak terlihat" Chanyeol melipat lengannya didepan dada "Lain kali pakai high heels, itu saranku"

"Hahahahah"

Suara tawa Kris terdengar sangat menyebalkan dibelakang sana

"Bukan aku yang pendek tapi kau yang terlalu tinggi!" cukup sudah dengan hinaan tentang tinggi badannya!

Baekhyun tidak terima!

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo lebih pendek darinya tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, sekali lagi, Chanyeol itu rasis, hanya menindas vampire dari ras Silver, jika Drac tahu tentang ini, ia pasti tidak akan bisa bernapas dengan tenang

Chanyeol terkekeh "Itu pembelaan yang terdengar manis"

"Yeol, jangan terus-terusan mengganggu calon kekasihku" pria tidak waras lain berbicara dengan sangat percaya diri

Baekhyun mengusap kepala, mengangkat rambut yang menutupi keningnya "Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku, oke, baik, bagus sekali" ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, menarik dan membuang napas beberapa kali sampai ia rasa kepalanya sudah cukup dingin untuk menghadapi dua mahluk ajaib didekatnya

"Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan sepedah tua milik tetanggaku dari pada harus berkencan dengannya" Chanyeol membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan "Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun"

"Aku jamin hand jobnya pasti menakjubkan"

Baekhyun mengerjap, mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka, ia tersenyum, ke dua lengannya bergerak sampai menggantung diantara leher Chanyeol "Shut the fuck up!" ia menarik lengannya, membuat hidung pria itu mendarat tepat dilututnya "Jangan sembarangan bicara, jerk"

Dengan dada yang bergemuruh marah, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, merapalkan sumpah untuk melakukan hal lebih pada Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu besok

.

Matahari baru saja bersembunyi, bahkan langit belum sepenuhnya gelap, tapi Drac sudah siap dengan remote televisi dan satu kantung darah dilengan, menunggu drama favoritnya mulai dengan hikmad

Baekhyun beberapa kali berjalan memutar diruang tengah, menyentuh telepon rumah yang entah masih berfungsi atau tidak, ia ingin sekali menghubungi Luhan, memberitahunya kalau ia sudah diterima di club sastra

"Dad!"

"Yes, babe?"

Baekhyun menceloskan kepalanya dipintu pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang tv "Apa kau pernah menggunakan telepon rumah kita?"

Drac mengangguk "Pernah"

"Kapan terakhir kali?"

"Terakhir kali, seingatku saat ulang tahunmu yang ke seratus satu"

Napasnya terdengar kasar dengan bahu yang perlahan turun "Aku ingin menggunakannya" ia bergumam

Drac bersorak saat drama yang ia nantikan sudah mulai "Tapi aku tidak pernah melewatkan pembayaran untuk telepon rumah, kau ingin menggunakannya?"

"Benarkah?" ia berseru

Drac mengangguk "Aku harap kisah Kim shin dan Eun tak tidak berakhir menyedihkan, atau aku akan merobohkan rumah sutradara dan penulis naskahnya"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya saat mendengar omelan Drac yang ditujukan pada drama itu

Ia kembali berjalan mendekat pada telepon rumahnya, menatap kartu nama milik keluarga Luhan

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir sepuluh menit hanya dengan memandangi kartu nama itu, akhirnya ia mulai mengetikan rentetan angka nomor telepon Luhan, ia menunggu jawaban dengan gagang telepon yang menempel ditelinganya, tidak lama, suara deringan kencang membuatnya terkejut, itu terjadi lebih dari tiga kali sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh suara Luhan

" _Halo?_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum "Hyung, ini aku Baekhyun!" ia bersorak

" _Baekhyun, akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga, ya?_ " ia mendengar suara tawa Luhan disebrang sana, itu membuatnya benar-benar senang

"Hyung, aku sudah resmi jadi anggota club sastra"

" _Benarkah? Selamat!_ "

"Iya, mudah sekali, kebetulan aku kenal dengan ketua clubnya"

" _Jika ada waktu senggang, aku akan mengunjungimu diruang club_ "

Baekhyun terkekeh "Aku akan menunggumu, kalau begitu"

" _Aku sedang berada dirumah temanku, tidak terlalu jauh dari Universitas_ "

"Apa aku mengganggu, hyung?"

" _Tidak_ " Luhan menjawab dengan cepat " _Kebetulan aku hanya sedang mampir, udara sangat dingin dan supirku telat datang_ "

"Hati-hati"

" _Ya?_ "

"Hati-hati, hyung" ia kembali terkekeh "Jangan sampai jatuh sakit"

" _Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sakit?_ "

"Nanti aku hawatir"

Luhan tertawa " _Kalau begitu aku ingin sakit saja, agar kau selalu hawatir_ "

"Hyung!"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang menghangat lagi-lagi karena suara tawa Luhan yang mengalun ditelinganya

" _Ah, supirku sudah datang_ "

"Kalau begitu akan aku tutup teleponnya"

" _Sampai jumpa besok, ceritakan semuanya tentang wawancaramu, okay?_ "

"Okay!"

Telepon terputus dengan bisikan suara Luhan yang menyampaikan ucapan selamat malam dan harapan agar Baekhyun mimipi indah sebagai kalimat penutup

Tidakkah itu terdengar manis?

Ini luar biasa, ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini sebelumnya, rasanya ia ingin muntah

Baekhyun berkali-kali memukul tembok untuk menyalurkan rasa gembiranya, tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia memang sudah jatuh hati pada Luhan dan-

"YAH! KENAPA EUN TAK MENAHAN BUS ITU!? KENAPA?!"

"Berisik!"

Ia menaruh gagang telepon rumahnya ditempat semula, sedikit berlari untuk mencapai kamar tidurnya dilantai dua. Ia membuka dan menutup pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, meraih amplop yang Kris berikan lalu membaca isinya dengan teliti, sesuai yang ia janjikan

Dibait pertama semua masih terlihat sangat normal, hanya ada beberapa peraturan seperti tidak boleh bertengkar fisik sesama anggota, tidak membuat keributan didalam ruang club, tidak menentang kebijakan ketua yang ditujukan untuk kebaikan anggota club, dilarang membawa minuman beralkohol, benda tajam dan sesuatu yang berbahaya, dilarang menganggu anggota club lain dan masih banyak lagi

"Apa ini? Pesta disetiap pergantian musim?" Ia lebih mendekatkan kertas itu ke matanya "Oh, cool!"

Dilembar ke dua, kalimat-kalimat waras itu digantikan dengan sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting seperti; "Ketua club sangat rendah hati" dan "Kalian tidak akan menyesal bergabung bersama kami" satu lagi yang paling tidak bisa diterima olehnya "Ketua sangat tampan! Kyaaaa!"

Baekhyun menyesal karena membaca itu sampai akhir "Kembalikan lima belas menitku yang terbuang sia-sia!"

Ia kembali pada kertasnya dan tertawa saat membaca kalimat terakhir; "Harus ditanda tangani dengan materai"

"Memangnya mereka pikir dengan seperti ini, seseorang tidak akan melanggar peraturan?"

Tapi ia tetap melakukannya, menandatangani surat perjanjian yang menurutnya bodoh itu dengan materai yang ia pinta dari Drac

. .

Yixing menepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa kali, membuyarkan lamunannya tentang betapa manisnya percakapan ia dan Luhan ditelepon semalam

Bukannya Yixing ingin mengganggu, tapi melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya takut

Ia bahkan masih tersenyum saat Jongdae dengan sengaja menginjak sepatunya yang seharga uang saku mereka selama satu bulan, disaat itulah Yixing mulai tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang salah darinya

"Aku takut bibirmu sobek" Yixing berbicara dengan halus

Baekhyun terkekeh "Kau lucu sekali"

Jongdae mengernyit "Kau ini kenapa? Paman Drac punya istri baru?"

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berseru "Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia ini, kupikir itu ada hubungannya dengan Paman Drac"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Apa yang tidak akan aku mengerti?"

"Sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menjelaskannya, kau tetap tidak akan mengerti" senyum Baekhyun kembali mengembang, lebih berseri dari sebelumnya

Jongdae berdecih, memberi isyarat pada Yixing untuk jangan memperdulikan orang sakit jiwa itu

Suasana menjadi sedikit hening sampai dering singkat dari ponsel Yixing membuat dua vampire di sisi kiri dan kanannya menjerit

Yixing ikut terkejut karena teriakan mereka yang memenuhi telinganya "Ini hanya suara ponselku"

Mendengar kata ponsel membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun menjadi sangat antusias (iya, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang dilarang memiliki ponsel, Jongdae juga bernasib sama) mereka mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar datar persegi yang tengah disentuh-sentuh jari Yixing

"Seseorang dari anggota club sastra menulis sesuatu di dinding website Universitas" Yixing mencoba untuk biasa saja disaat rasa tidak nyaman menyelimuti dirinya akibat hembusan napas mereka yang mengenai wajahnya

Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar ponsel "Benarkah? Siapa? Apa yang dia tulis?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, wajah kalian menghalangi layar ponselku" Yixing tersenyum tidak enak

Mendengar itu, mereka langsung menarik wajah masing-masing

Kini giliran senyum Yixing yang mengembang "Ini dari Loey!" suaranya juga terdengar semangat

" _Semalam; Langit dan bintang menemani tawaku, menyaksikan dirimu yang terbuai hembusan angin_ "

"Oh!" Jongdae memeluk lengannya sendiri "Itu membuatku merinding!"

Baekhyun juga ikut memeluk lengannya, ia bergidik "Itu terdengar sangat cheesy tapi anehnya aku suka"

"Loey selalu menulis puisi yang indah" jari Yixing kembali menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menekan tanda hati merah

"Siapa Loey?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Loey, itu hanya nama pena"

Jongdae mengangguk "Setahuku, semua anggota club sastra memiliki nama pena, sedikit yang tahu identitas asli mereka, bahkan jumlah anggotanyapun dirahasiakan oleh ketua club"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memiliki nama pena?" Baekhyun bergumam, mengerjap bingung saat dua pasang mata memandangnya penuh, dengan tiba-tiba "Ah, aku sudah resmi jadi anggota club sastra"

Yixing menaruh telunjuknya diatas bibir, berbisik dengan suara pelan yang penuh penekanan "Rahasiakan itu, bisa-bisa kau menjadi incaran banyak orang"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongdae bertanya penasaran

"Baru-baru ini aku dengar kalau beberapa anggota club membuat taruhan untuk menemukan identitas asli setidaknya satu anggota club sastra" wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius saat mengatakan itu "Itu gila! Beberapa bahkan menjadikan kekasih mereka sebagai bahan taruhan"

"Wow! Itu hebat!" Baekhyun berseru, wajah antusiasnya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah panik Yixing

Jongdae berbalik, menatap Yixing penuh curiga "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga ikut taruhan bodoh itu"

"Tidak" Yixing menggeleng "Tapi jika keadaan mendesak, aku mungkin akan mencobanya"

"YAH!" satu pukulan mendarat telak dikeningnya

"Tentang Loey, sudah berapa banyak puisi yang ia tulis?" Baekhyun, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit ingin tahu tentang Loey

"Itu lumayan banyak, ia mengirim setidaknya dua puisi dalam satu minggu dan itu selalu berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang"

"Hebat! Aku juga akan membuat puisi yang bagus seperti itu"

Yixing tersenyum sampai dimple dipipi kananya terlihat "Sampaikan salamku pada Loey jika kau bertemu dengannya, ya?"

"Jadikan kekasihmu sebagai bayarannya"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih..." Yixing mendengus "Kau meledekku ya?!"

.

Setelah jam makan siang, Luhan akhirnya bisa menemui Baekhyun setelah seharian mereka tidak sempat bertemu karena masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya

Rasanya sedikit canggung, ditelepon, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar suara Luhan jadi ia bisa berbicara dengan leluasa, bertatap muka secara langsung membuatnya gugup

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang" Luhan mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal setelah berlari dari ujung koridor

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng "Dosen terakhirku telat dan kelas ditunda sampai hampir dua jam"

"Aku tahu seberapa membosankannya itu" ia terkekeh "Kau ingin langsung pulang atau?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada ketua club"

"Apa itu? Bingkisan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak, itu hanya surat perjanjian yang harus ditanda tangani dengan materai"

"Oh?" mata Luhan membola "Materai?"

Ia terkekeh "Mereka membuat undang-undang dan pasal sendiri, aku bahkan sampai tercengang saat membacanya"

"Club sastra memang termasuk club yang memiliki peraturan ketat" Luhan merapihkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Baekhyun "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana"

Baekhyun mengerjap, tersenyum dengan canggung "Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu, hyung"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Mereka berjalan dengan langkah seimbang, tidak jarang ia mendapati beberapa mahasiswa yang memperhatikan mereka, berbisik satu sama lain sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan wawancara kemarin? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" Luhan kembali membuka obrolan

"Ketua hanya mengajukan satu pertanyaan" Baekhyun tertawa pelan

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Pertanyaan maukah aku menjadi kekasihnya"

Luhan terperanjat "Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya"

"Kenapa ditolak?"

"Aku tidak suka padanya"

"Kenapa tidak suka?"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Aku tidak tahu, hanya tidak suka, ia selalu berbicara sembarangan, mungkin itu salah satu alasannya"

Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali "Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjaga bicaraku"

"Kenapa?"

"Agar kau tidak menolakku"

Baekhyun terkekeh, ingin sekali berkata kalau Luhan tidak perlu melakukan apapun karena ia sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun menyukainya

"Hyung ka-" kalimat Baekhyun tertahan karena tubuhnya yang terdorong sampai menubruk tembok "Yah!"

"Sorry, aku pikir tidak ada orang didepanku"

Dunia benar-benar sempit ya?

Chanyeol tertawa setelah mengucapkannya, melangkah pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun lagi, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang juga ingin Baekhyun kunjungi

"Kau berengsek! Sudah kukatakan untuk menunggu persetujuan dariku!" teriakan Chanyeol menggema dari dalam ruangan sampai ke tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan masih berdiri

"Hyung, jika aku terlalu lama kau pergi duluan saja" Baekhyun tersenyum, langkah semakin cepat meninggalkan Luhan "Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku"

Luhan mengangguk, melambaikan lengannya pada Baekhyun "Baiklah, dan ingat! Jangan rubah jawabanmu!"

Ia terkekeh "Tentu saja"

Ia membuka pintu yang ditempeli banyak stiker tidak senonoh itu tanpa izin, melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menjambak rambut Kris, yang dijambak terlihat biasa saja bahkan terkesan tidak peduli

"Oh, Baekhyun? Tutup pintunya!" lihat, ia bahkan berbicata dengan tenang

Baekhyun mengangguk, menendang pintu dibelakangnya dengan tumit "Aku sudah membaca semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewat dan sudah aku tanda tangani dengan materai" ia menaruh amplop berwarna gading itu diatas paha Kris

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti "Surat perjanjian?"

"Iya" Kris mengangguk, memindahkan amplopnya ke atas meja "Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari club, pesta penyambutan akan diadakan bersamaan dengan pesta musim dingin di awal Desember"

"Memangnya dia bisa?" Chanyeol, lagi-lagi meremehkannya

Baekhyun berseru "Kenapa orang itu selalu disini?!"

Orang itu yang Baekhyun maksud adalah Chanyeol dan ia bertanya pada Kris

"Aku bagian dari club, wakil ketua jika kau ingin tahu, _sister sister!_ " tapi Chanyeol yang menjawabnya dengan nada menyebalkan

Baekhyun terperangah untuk beberapa saat

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, menutup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan mendorong dagunya perlahan "Aku harap dengan ini kalian bisa sedikit lebih akur, tapi jangan terlalu dekat, nanti aku cemburu"

Pintu kembali terbuka, dengan suara dentuman yang berisik ditambah dengan seruan nyaring dari sang tersangka

"Hello brother!" ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan Kris

Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya saat aroma manusia memenuhi indra penciumannya, semakin lama bau tubuh mereka semakin menyengat, kepalanya sampai pening

Seseorang yang lain berjalan melewati mereka, terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali, ia duduk di atas sofa dengan anggun, kaki terlipat dengan ke dua tangan yang jatuh disisi tubuhnya

"Soo young ka-"

"Jangan bicara! Aku malas mendengar suaramu"

Kris terkekeh saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi sangat jengkel karena diabaikan Soo young

Sehun (yang merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan Kris) menatap wajah Baekhyun penuh selidik, merasa asing karena ini pertama kali melihatnya ada di sana "Siapa? Anggota baru?" ia melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Kris, memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya

Baekhyun hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan kesal yang sudah berada di puncak kepalanya

Yang tertua menarik lengan Sehun yang masih menggantung dipundak Baekhyun "Jangan sentuh, Baekhyun itu milikku"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, sedikit (banyak) terkejut dengan ucapan Kris

Baekhyun memukul kepala Kris (dengan banyak usaha karena tinggi Kris yang terlampau tidak sopan) "Jangan bicara seenaknya!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Kris malah tertawa

"Namaku Oh Sehun" Sehun melambai pelan "Yang datang bersamaku namanya Park Soo young, jangan diganggu, sedang sensitive"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada satu-satunya wanita disana "Namaku Baekhyun"

"Hanya Baekhyun? Kau tidak punya nama keluarga?"

Ia menggeleng

Drac tidak pernah memberinya nama keluarga

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi namamu akan menjadi Wu Baekhyun" lagi-lagi Kris "Tunggu sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan tetap, ya?"

Soo young membuat gestur seseorang yang tengah muntah

"Apa kau sudah memberinya tes tertulis?" Chanyeol memecah obrolan mereka

Kris menatapnya lalu menggeleng

Chanyeol mendengus "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Aku baru akan melakukannya hari ini"

"Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang tes tertulis" protes Baekhyun

Kris mengusak rambutnya "Tenang saja, kau tulis apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, besok datang kemari lagi dan berikan hasil tulisanmu padaku"

"Dan pilih nama penamu" Sehun menambahkan

"Eh?" Mendengar nama pena, Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan Loey "Apa Loey ada diruangan ini, sekarang?"

Semua orang menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terbatuk

"A-"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berseru "Loey... hyung tidak ada disini, ia lumayan sibuk dengan tugasnya"

"Sayang sekali" Baekhyun mendesah "Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Sehun terkekeh, melihat telinga Chanyeol yang memerah

"Tadi aku membaca puisi buatannya, aku terkesan, itu sangat bagus"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangan, sekaligus menghindari tatapan menggoda dari teman-temannya yang lain

.

"Senior Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil "Senior Luhan menitipkan ini untukmu"

Baekhyun menerima lipatan kertas yang ia berikan "Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama" ia meinggalkan Baekhyun

Dengan kening mengerut, Baekhyun membuka kertas yang berisikan kalimat singkat itu

" _Maaf karena tidak menunggu, supirku datang tanpa diduga, nanti aku akan menghubungimu_ "

Mungkin apa yang ditulis Luhan terlihat biasa saja, tapi itu sungguh berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum setelah tadi menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan rasa jengkel

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun berjengit saat suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinganya

"Bukan urusanmu" ia menaruh surat pemberian Luhan disaku hoodienya

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya saat Baekhyun berjalan menjauh, mencoba untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh

Ke dua alis Chanyeol terangkat "Aku tidak mengikutimu"

"Terserah"

"Aku sungguh tidak mengikutimu! Aku ingin pulang dan kau juga, itu artinya kita harus berjalan melewati gerbang Universitas!"

"Kenapa kau sangat panik? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya" Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah melayangkan tatapan padanya

Chanyeol bergumam "Aku tidak"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu, kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang tertutup salju tipis

"Aku bertaruh kalau Loey itu orang yang sangat romantis"

"Kekasihnya tidak akan merasa kekurangan kasih sayang"

"Aku iri!"

Loey ternyata benar-benar terkenal, banyak yang membicarakannya, Baekhyun baru sadar dengan fakta itu hari ini, kemana saja ia?

"Chanyeol apa aku-" kalimatnya tertahan, kebingungan saat melihat pipi sampai telinga orang disampingnya memerah "Kau ini kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat "Tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun bergumam panjang "Apa aku boleh tahu berapa jumlah anggota club kita?"

Chanyeol berbisik "Lima, enam ditambah denganmu"

"Hanya enam? Tidakkah itu terlalu sedikit?"

"Itu terlalu banyak"

"Kalian gila"

"Awalnya Kris hanya ingin dua anggota di club"

Baekhyun mengernyit "Kenapa?"

"Karena club bukan tempat penitipan anak" Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun tidak

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama penamu?"

Chanyeol tersedak angin saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, ia mengambil cukup banyak waktu sampai akhirnya menjawab "Dragon"

"Dragon?" kali ini Baekhyun yang tertawa "Lalu apa yang kau tulis? Legenda klasik China?"

"Ahahahah- Bukan!" dengan mudah ia menghentikan tawanya

Baekhyun merengut "Apapun yang kau tulis, itu pasti jelek sekali" ia memandang remeh Chanyeol "Tidak seperti Loey"

.

"Tidak seperti Loey yang pandai menulis, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali merangkai kata yang bahkan sudah ada dikepalaku?"

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Baekhyun duduk dimeja belajarnya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang bolpoin bersama dengan kertas kosong yang tergeletak di atas meja

"Berpikir Baekhyun!" ia mengetuk kepalanya dengan bolpoin yang ia pegang

Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan lalu berhenti pada telepon rumah yang belum lama dipindahkan ke kamarnya oleh Drac, ingat akan surat yang Luhan berikan, kalau ia akan menghubunginya

"Luhan hyung akan menghubungiku 'kan?" ia bergumam, tidak sabar karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama dan sampai sekarang belum ada panggilan yang masuk

Suara detik jarum jam yang berputar terdengar begitu nyaring, mengusik dirinya yang mulai merasa gelisah

"Aku ingin menulis sesuatu untuk Luhan hyung" ia kembali bergumam "Sederhana tapi bisa membuatnya mengerti" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa begitu semangat setelah menyebut nama Luhan

Kepalanya jatuh ke atas meja dengan wajah lusuh, mata memandang jari-jarinya yang kurus dan pucat, pikirannya sekali lagi melayang, mencari kalimat yang pas untuk ia tumpahkan ke atas kertas yang masih putih bersih

"Apa yang aku lewatkan? Apa yang membuatku tertarik? Sejak kapan ia memenuhi pikiranku? Kenapa harus Luhan hyung?"

 _Semua hanya masalah waktu_

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dengan wajah cerah karena kalimat yang pernah Drac ucapkan saat ia masih muda memberinya sedikit pencerahan

Semua memang berdasar pada waktu, tapi Luhan tidak pernah memberi kesempatan padanya untuk berpikir lebih lama, apa yang ia lakukan selalu berhasil, selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh

Jari-jari Baekhyun bergerak dengan cepat di atas kertas, menulis serentetan kalimat yang mengalir didalam kepalanya tanpa hambatan

Telepon berdering tepat saat ia sudah menyelesaikan tulisannya, ia mengangkatnya didering ke empat dengan wajah berseri

" _Halo?_ " suara Luhan mengalun indah ditelinganya

"Halo, hyung" ia tersenyum "Aku menunggumu" ia berbisik, tapi sepertinya Luhan masih mampu mendengar, terbukti dengan ia yang tertawa

" _Aku baru saja selesai makan malam dan langsung menghubungimu_ "

"Ahh" Baekhyun terkekeh "Sepertinya aku yang terlalu tidak sabar"

" _Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku juga tidak sabar_ "

"Aku berhasil membuat puisi singkat, apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"

" _Tentu aku mau"_

"Tapi jangan tertawa"

 _"Tidak akan, lagi pula apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?_ "

"Karena ini yang pertama dan aku masih belum percaya dengan kemampuanku"

Luhan berdecih " _Percayalah, aku akan selalu menyukai apapun yang kau kerjakan dan lakukan, aku ini penggemar nomor satumu_ "

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan, merasakan kepercayaan dirinya yang meningkat "Baiklah" ia menghela napas "Waktu; Aku pikir ia akan memberiku jeda yang panjang, tapi ternyata, satu tarikan napas sudah cukup untuk membawa seluruh kesadaranku"

Luhan berseru disebrang sana "Itu sangat indah!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku senang jika kau menyukainya

Ia tertawa, kembali terbuai dengan suara Luhan yang selembut semilir angin tanpa menyadari ada orang lain didekatnya, duduk dengan kaki menggantung diatas atap kamarnya, memandang sendu langit gelap tanpa bintang dan rembulan, rambutnya yang tersapu angin membuat langit dapat melihat cahaya matanya yang redup

" _Aku ingin mendengar puisimu yang lain_ "

"Tentu, aku akan membuatnya lagi nanti, hehe"

Merasa sakit yang diterimanya sudah cukup, ia memutuskan untuk pergi, tidak ada alasannya untuk tetap disana

Drac yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya dihalaman rumah setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, tidak sengaja menangkap sosok vampire yang terbang menembus udara dingin

Drac ingin tidak peduli tapi melihat ia yang pergi dari arah rumahnya membuat rasa penasaran menjalar sampai ke ujung kaki

"Daddy, kenapa masih berdiri disana?"

"Oh Babe, kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas"

Drac bergumam panjang lalu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah "Apa ada temanmu yang mampir?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak ada"

"Ah, baiklah" ia sekali lagi memandang langit sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rumah mereka

. .

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sepagi ini?" Chanyeol memeriksa jam tangannya yang jelas disana tertulis angka delapan dan lima belas

"Bukankah Kris menyuruhku kemari?" Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terasa kaku karena dingin, ia sudah menunggu disana lebih dari satu jam

Chanyeol berdecih "Tidak sepagi ini, bodoh!"

"Yah! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"

Ia mengabaikan Baekhyun, mengambil kunci pintu ruangan club disaku jaketnya lalu membuka pintu itu dengan tenang

"Masuklah, didalam lebih hangat"

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun bergumam

Chanyeol membuka jaketnya, menaruh itu di kursi yang ada dipojok ruangan sekaligus menyalakan mesin penghangat

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berseru "Aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku, berhubung Kris belum tiba, kau boleh menilainya, kau 'kan wakil ketua"

"Berikan padaku" ia mengulurkan lengannya

Baekhyun tersenyum semangat, memberikan hasil pekerjaannya pada Chanyeol yang ia simpan di dalam tas

Chanyeol membacanya dengan teliti, ia tersenyum tipis "Untuk ukuran pemula kau lumayan juga"

"Benarkah? Hebat!"

"Seperti kau benar-benar ingin menyampaikan ini pada seseorang yang berhasil mencuri hatimu"

Baekhyun terkekeh, merasa malu karena tebakannya tidak meleset sama sekali

"Bolehkah aku memberikan ini pada seseorang?"

Baekhyun mengerjap "Pada siapa?"

"Kekasihku" ia tersenyum manis "Soo young"

Baekhyun rasa dadanya tertohok "Kau dan Soo young berkencan?"

Ia mengangguk "Semalam aku menyatakan perasaanku, setelah seseorang yang kugami terang-terangan menolakku"

"Bukankah itu terdengar jahat?"

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin bahagia, Baekhyun" wajah ceria Chanyeol berganti dengan ekspresi yang tidak ingin Baekhyun lihat seumur hidupnya "Aku ingin merasa dicintai dan mencintai tanpa rasa sakit yang terus menerus aku rasakan, Soo young sudah lama menyukaiku, bukankah semua hanya masalah waktu? Suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa mencintainya"

Ya, semua hanya masalah waktu

Itu tidak jahat sama sekali, Chanyeol hanya berusaha mencari kebahagiaannya

Dengan mengencani Soo young

Lalu kenapa Baekhyun merasa kalau apa yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa dimaafkan

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Park soo young a.k.a Joy red velvet

Iya, Leoy itu Chanyeol, bukan sebuah misteri lagi ehehehe

Terimakasih buat dukungan kalian semua 😘

Love ya


	4. Chapter 4

[Karena ada reader yang bingung sama batas pergantian waktu, aku jadi ubah itu dari titik ke garis; gari satu [-] untuk pergantian tempat dan garis dua [- - ] untuk pergantian hari, supaya kamu ga bingung lagi ]

 _ **"Aku 'kan hanya menyuruhmu untuk melihat ke luar jendela, memangnya aku berkata akan ada sesuatu?"**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun membalik lembar buku dihadapannya sekali lagi, meski matanya sama sekali tidak fokus kesana ia tetap membalik lembarnya, menghela napas kencang, lalu membaliknya lagi

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis tapi ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu, ingin berteriak tapi takut penjaga perpustakaan memarahinya, jadi ia putuskan untuk kembali membalik lembar bukunya saja

Ia menghentikan gerak tangannya, merasa seperti ada yang salah, tapi tidak tahu apa itu, ia kembali menghela napas lalu akhirnya menutup buku yang sedari tadi hanya ia lihat sekilas

Tahu isinya saja tidak

Setelah itu Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan yang lumayan sepi, kakinya ia bawa melangkah ke sembarang arah, menapaki keramik mengkilap yang sedikit licin dikoridor Universitas

Hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal, ia datang hanya untuk memenuhi perintah dari Kris kemarin, dan apa yang ia dapatkan bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan, sebenarnya tidak juga, entahlah ia sendiri bingung

Kris berkata kalau tulisannya bagus, Sehun juga, Chanyeol juga, begitu juga dengan Soo young

Chanyeol benar-benar membacakan hasil tulisannya pada Soo young, mengatakan kalau tulisan itu mewakili isi hatinya, wanita itu tentu saja tersipu, berkata kalau; "Kau adalah kekasih idaman semua wanita"

Baekhyun berdecih, rasanya ia ingin muntah saat mendengarnya

"Chanyeol? Kekasih idaman semua wanita? Yang benar saja?!" ia menggerutu disepanjang jalan, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dan iba yang ditujukan padanya

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti didepan kelas yang baru saja selesai dengan materi mereka, beberapa mahasiswa yang berlarian keluar membuatnya takut, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah saat keadaan memungkinkan, berjalan melewati beberapa ruang kelas sampai akhirnya ia ada dihalaman Universitas, berjalan melewati pagar dan melanjutkan langkahnya sampai ke rumah

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan mengurung diri di kamar, berharap itu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan lamunannya yang tidak tentu arah, memaksa kesadarannya untuk kembali tanpa terkecuali, ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu

"Halo?"

" _Hello, Baekbee_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar nama panggilan barunya "Ya, hyung?"

Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya

" _Kau dimana?_ "

"Dikamarku"

" _Bagus!_ " Luhan berseru " _Coba lihat keluar jendela kamarmu_ "

"Eh?" ia mengernyit "Memangnya ada apa?"

" _Lihat saja!_ "

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" ia meletakan gagang teleponnya di atas nakas, berjalan menuju jendelanya yang terbuka, keningnya mengernyit saat tidak melihat apapun kecuali rumah tetangganya yang sudah gelap "Tidak ada apa-apa disana" ia merengek setelah kembali pada teleponnya

Luhan tertawa " _Memang tidak ada apa-apa_ "

"Yah!" Baekhyun berseru kesal "Hyung mengerjaiku, ya?"

" _Tidak_ " ia berkata dengan sisa tawanya _"Aku 'kan hanya menyuruhmu untuk melihat keluar jendela, memangnya aku berkata akan ada sesuatu?_ "

Baekhyun mendengus, merasa kesal karena Luhan sudah mengerjainya

" _Jangan marah, kau marah?_ "

"Tidak"

" _Yang benar?_ "

Matanya merotasi "Iya, aku tidak marah"

" _Aku akan memeriksanya_ "

"Memeriksa apa?"

" _Kau marah atau tidak padaku_ "

"Caranya?"

" _Kerumahmu_ "

"Eh?" ia berjengit kaget

Suara kekehan Luhan kembali terdengar " _Aku hampir sampai, cepatlah bersiap_ "

"Tapi aku-"

" _Sampai bertemu dirumahmu, bye!_ "

Telepon tiba-tiba terputus disusul dengan teriakan tertahan Baekhyun, ia harus segera bersiap karena tidak tahu kapan Luhan akan sampai

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari ke lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sepasang baju dan celana secara acak

"Baby, ada temanmu dibawah!" seruan Drac membuatnya semakin panik

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" ia bergumam sambil merapihkan rambutnya dengan jari

Seruan Drac kembali terdengar "Jangan membuatnya menunggu!"

Ia melompat saat membuka pintu "Tapi aku belum siap" ia cemberut saat melihat Drac yang berdiri disana hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek berwarna pink

Drac mengernyit "Belum siap apa?"

"Temanku memintaku untuk bersiap, tapi aku belum siap sama sekali" ia menunjuk baju tidurnya

Drac terkekeh "Tidak apa-apa, ia juga hanya memakai celana training dan jaket tebal"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, cepat temui temanmu, Daddy ingin pakai baju"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, sedikit berlari untuk sampai ke ruangan dimana Luhan berada, disana ia lihat Luhan tengah duduk dengan jari yang mengetuk pegangan sofa, drama kesukaan Drac menemaninya

"Hyung, kenapa cepat sekali?" ia bertanya setelah ikut duduk disamping Luhan

"Saat menelpon aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu" ia tersenyum lebar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun

Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar merasa jengkel karena sudah dikerjai dua kali "Lalu kenapa menyuruhku untuk bersiap?"

"Kenapa ya?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah berpikir keras

Baekhyun berdecih "Aku serius!" ia memukul pundak Luhan lumayan kencang, yang dipukul mengaduh sakit

Luhan mengusap pundaknya yang barusan dilayangkan pukulan, itu sakit, serius "Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri"

"Tahu apa?" Drac yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga bertanya dengan nada penasaran

Baekhyun bergumam panjang sebelum menjawab "Luhan hyung ingin mengajakku pergi" ia meringis

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, memberi salam pada Drac yang sudah ada didekat mereka dengan kepala yang membungkuk

Drac tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit lalu ia mengangguk pelan "Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut"

Luhan tersenyum senang saat Drac memberi izin pada mereka "Terimakasih, Paman"

Drac mendekat, mendorong pundak mereka sampai keluar pintu utama "Hati-hati dijalan!"

Luhan terkekeh, melanjutkan langkah mereka dengan lengan yang saling bertaut

Yang lebih tinggi membuka pintu mobil, membungkuk layaknya seorang pelayan yang mempersilahkan tuannya untuk masuk

Baekhyun merotasi mata sebagai balasan

"Aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik dihadapan calon mertua" ia tersenyum menggoda, berjalan memutar untuk sampai dikemudi

"Jadi kau tidak akan memperlakukanku dengan baik jika Ayahku tidak melihat?"

Luhan menggidikan bahunya "Aku tidak menjamin untuk itu" ia memasang sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun lebih dulu sebelum untuknya "Tergantung bagaimana kau memintaku"

Keningnya mengerut mendengar itu "Apa maksudnya, hyung?"

"Jangan dipikirkan" Luhan meringis "Kau siap?" ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya

Baekhyun mengangguk, menoleh pada Drac yang ternyata masih berdiri dihalaman, ia melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas senyum oleh Drac

Mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan sepi yang tertutup salju tipis

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya ia pergi tanpa Drac, rasanya menyenangkan, ia bebas berbuat apapun tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan dirinya yang merindukan sosok Ayahnya itu, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka bisa pergi bersama

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan selalu mengajaknya bicara, mereka mengobrol banyak, tentang ini dan itu, membicarakan dosen menyebalkan dan kegiatan kuliah yang semakin padat sampai gagalnya Luhan mencetak gol saat pertandingan antar Universitas tahun lalu, tidak menentu arah tapi Baekhyun selalu menikmatinya

Sampai akhirnya Luhan bertanya "Aku tidak melihat Ibumu tadi, apa beliau sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Ibuku sudah tidak ada sejak aku masih kecil"

"Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau 'kan tidak mengetahuinya"

Luhan tersenyum tidak enak, berpikir untuk memulai obrolan yang baru "Rumahmu bagus, aku seperti berada disebuah kastil di Eropa"

"Ayahku memang sengaja merancangnya seperti itu, untuk mengingat masa muda, katanya" ia terkekeh

"Ayahmu keturunan Eropa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku lahir disebuah desa kecil didaerah pegunungan Eropa, aku lupa namanya karena itu sudah lama sekali"

"Aku baru tahu itu hari ini!" Luhan berseru "Pantas saja matamu berwarna abu-abu"

"Ini silver" Baekhyun mengoreksi

"Iya, Silver" ia terlihat bersemangat "Lalu kenapa kalian pindah?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbatuk "Eum, karena nenekku meminta kami untuk pindah, beliau berdarah Korea dan tinggal disini"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti pada kebohongan Baekhyun yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong, neneknya memang berdarah Korea

Luhan membanting kemudi dipersimpangan jalan, masuk kedalam kawasan parkir sebuah gedung yang lumayan tinggi, dua puluh lantai ia menebak

Baekhyun lihat ada sesuatu yang tertulis seperti X.I corp di lantai paling atas gedung, mungkin itu nama dari gedung ini

Mobil berhenti, Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang keluar lalu disusul dengan Baekhyun setelah ia membukakan pintu dan kembali membungkuk seperti seorang pelayan yang patuh. Baekhyun menerima uluran tangannya meski terpaksa karena Luhan tidak juga menurunkannya bahkan saat ia sudah benar-benar keluar dari mobil

Tangan mereka masih bertautan saat Luhan membawanya masuk kedalam gedung yang keseluruhan di isi dengan berbagai interior mewah, ditambah para pegawai disana sangat ramah, Baekhyun tidak berhenti dibuat kagum bahkan sampai ia sudah masuk ke dalam lift, sedikit bersyukur karena disana tidak ada benda yang bisa memantulkan bayangan

Lift mereka berhenti dilantai paling atas tapi Luhan tetap menarik lengannya untuk menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai, mereka sampai diatap gedung itu, Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa Luhan membawanya kesana

"Ini adalah kali pertama aku mengajak seseorang selain supirku kemari" ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk melangkah lebih maju "Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, karena ia memang tidak tahu apapun

Luhan tersenyum "Itu artinya kau spesial, Baekhyun"

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat kalimat manis itu meluncur bebas dari tenggorokan Luhan, ia rasa angin tidak lagi mampu membuat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piama merasakan dingin karena jemari Luhan sudah cukup untuk menghangatkannya, lampu-lampu gedung dan bintang yang berkelip menghias malam tidak berhasil membuatnya berpaling

Ia tersenyum "Terimakasih" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan hal yang sama, aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya" lengannya semakin erat menggenggam "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu tapi untukku tidak, karena aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memandangmu dari kejauhan"

Mata Baekhyun membulat "Sejak kapan?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu"

"Sejak kapan?" ia menekan pertanyaannya

"Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu diperpustakaan"

Keningnya mengernyit, ia tidak ingat kapan itu

Luhan berdecak "Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau kau tidak akan tahu"

"Kenapa tidak langsung memberitahuku?"

"Tidak percaya diri" ia lihat Baekhyun menahan tawa "Jangan mentertawakanku!" lengannya ia ulur untuk mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun

"Maaf" ia berkata dengan usaha yang keras karena menahan tawa "Waktu itu hyung berani sekali berkata kalau tengah mendekatiku dan sekarang alasan kenapa kau menyimpannya karena tidak percaya diri? Aku sedikit terkejut"

Luhan menghela napas "Yang menyukaimu itu banyak sekali, sulit untuk menjadi lebih dekat jadi saat memiliki kesempatan tentu aku tidak menyiakannya"

"Kupikir saat pesta dirumah Kris adalah pertemuan pertama kita"

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku sering melihatmu diperpustakaan"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau selalu menungguku disana?"

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit malu "Beberapa kali"

"Wah, hebat sekali!" Baekhyun berseru "Ternyata selama ini aku punya penggemar rahasia"

Luhan tertawa "Sudah aku bilang, aku ini penggemar nomor satumu"

Baekhyun sekali lagi tersenyum saat mendengarnya, ia menatap tepat ke mata Luhan begitu juga sebaliknya, menikmati bagaimana matanya yang bersinar dibawah cahaya rembulan dan bintang, malam ini ia baru sadar kalau mata Luhan ternyata cantik sekali

Lengan Baekhyun terjatuh kesisi tubuh saat Luhan menurunkannya, kaki pria itu perlahan melangkah semakin dekat dengan lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya

"Hyung?" ia berbisik, takut

Luhan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya sampai wajah mereka benar-benar dekat, Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Luhan diwajahnya

"Tutup matamu" ia berkata dengan suara rendah

Baekhyun entah mengapa mengikuti perintah Luhan untuk menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengan menggantung didada berusaha untuk menahan pergerakan Luhan, tapi ia tidak mampu

Suara detak jantungnya sampai ketelinga saat bibir mereka perlahan mulai menyatu dengan hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, Luhan memang selalu memperlakukannya dengan istimewa bahkan diciuman pertama mereka

Ciuman pertama...

Dikepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba berputar sebuah ingatan acak yang menampilkan dirinya berada ditengah keramaian, Jongdae juga disana ditemani Jongin yang tidak berhenti tertawa, semua orang bersorak, menyuruhnya untuk mencium seseorang yang duduk disisi kanannya, Kris merengek bersama beberapa botol soju yang berserak disekitarnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia dengan cepat menarik kerah orang yang duduk disana lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang singkat, mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya sampai orang itu menarik kepalanya lalu menghujani bibirnya dengan ciuman panas

Sepasang mata yang tidak asing, sepasang mata berwarna merah yang sama sekali tidak asing

Hanya ada satu orang yang ia kenal yang memiliki warna mata seperti itu

Baekhyun membuka mata, mendorong dada Luhan sampai terjatuh, ia tidak sengaja mendorongnya terlalu kencang, itu refleks dari rasa terkejutnya

"Maafkan aku, hyung" ia membantu Luhan untuk berdiri

Luhan meringis merasakan bokongnya yang sakit setelah mendarat di lantai beton "Aku baik-baik saja"

Apa yang barusan berputar dikepalanya?

Sangat nyata, rasanya seperti itu memang pernah terjadi, tapi kapan dan dimana Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya

Dan seseorang bermata merah itu?

Chanyeol?

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, hyung, aku tidak bermaksud mendorongmu" ia membungkuk beberapa kali

Luhan terkekeh "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku baik"

Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tidak enak "Kepalaku mendadak pusing, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

"Apa kau marah?" Luhan bertanya tiba-tiba

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Maaf karena tiba-tiba menciummu"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah, hyung" ia berbisik "Tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi tanpa seizinku"

Luhan mengangguk patuh "Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya hanya jika kau yang meminta"

"Yah!" Baekhyun kembali mendorongnya tapi kali ini hanya untuk bermain-main

Mereka sampai dirumah Baekhyun sebelum tengah malam, Drac masih terjaga, ia yang membuka pintu saat Baekhyun hendak masuk, Luhan dan Drac berbicara sebentar sebelum anak manusia itu pamit untuk pulang

"Dad, apa aku pernah pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, langkah menggantung di anak tangga pertama

Drac menggeleng "Seingatku kau selalu meminta izin, tapi aku tidak tahu, bisa saja kau pergi diam-diam"

Baekhyun cemberut "I'm not that bad, Dad"

"Ya, kau itu anak terbaik didunia" Drac terkekeh "Sekarang beristirahatlah!"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh "Good night, Drac" melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertahan untuk sampai ke kamar

Pipinya memanas mendapati ia yang kembali mengingat bayangan acak saat Luhan menciumnya, sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung tersipu karena apa, entah karena Luhan yang menciumnya atau seseorang bermata merah yang ada diingatannya

"Aku akan menenggelamkan tubuhku di Samudera jika orang itu memang Chanyeol" ia menggeretu

"Shit! Kenapa matahari lama sekali muncul?!"

Kelasnya usai lebih cepat dan itu artinya ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dirumah, bersantai diatas ranjangnya yang empuk sambil menikmati sekantung darah bersama Drac, memandang langit dari jendela kamar dan-

"Baekhyun, Kris hyung memanggilmu!" suara Sehun membuyarkan hayalan indahnya

Baekhyun mendesis "Ada apa? Aku sibuk!"

"Galak sekali" Sehun cemberut "Kau belum bertemu satu anggota lagi, ia termasuk orang penting karena dompetnya tidak pernah kekurangan uang"

Matanya membulat, satu orag lagi berarti itu adalah Loey karena ia satu-satunya yang tidak ada diruangan kemarin

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Sehun dibelakangnya yang sudah membuka mulut untuk kembali bicara, ia tersenyum sejauh kakinya berlari, merasa sangat bersemangat karena ini memang hari yang ia tunggu

Pintu ruangan club tidak tertutup dengan rapat jadi ia membukanya dengan sembarangan, mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti pada satu-satunya orang yang belum ia temui kemarin

"Senior Joonmyeon? Ternyata selama ini kau itu Loey?" ia menggenggam kepalan lengan Joonmyeon yang tadi ditaruh diatas lutut "Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali, kau memang hebat!"

Joonmyeon dikenal sebagai murid teladan, senior yang selalu dijadikan patokan kesuksesan oleh beberapa dosen, tahun ini ia akan mendapat gelar Master (untuk yang kesekian kalinya)

Joonmyeon mengernyit bingung saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah berseri, ditambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengatakan sesuatu tak jelas dibelakang sana

Kris hanya bisa menepuk kening

"Saat pertama kali aku membaca puisimu disaat itulah aku memutuskan untuk menjadi penggemarmu, senior" senyum Baekhyun semakin mengembang dengan lengannya yang semakin tinggi mengangkat kepalan lengan Joonmyeon

"Aku tidak mengerti-" Joonmyeon semakin dibuat bingung saat melihat Baekhyun menjadi kaku dihadapannya, tapi kemudian ia mengerti saat Chanyeol bersimpuh dilututnya

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, hyung!" ia mengepalkan lengannya diatas kepala "Tolong katakan padanya kalau kau ini memang Loey"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengerjap "Karena aku tidak suka, aku tidak suka ia menjadi penggemarku, kau tahu 'kan seberapa banyak aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Yang lain sudah setuju untuk membantuku, setelah mereka menguras semua uang tabunganku" ia menatap Joonmyeon penuh "Aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi, jika kau ingin memberikan salah satu kartu kreditmu dengan senang hati aku menerimanya" ia meringis

Joonmyeon tersenyum tapi itu malah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang "Baik, aku akan membantumu"

"Yas!" Chanyeol berseru "Terimakasih, hyung"

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju tempat dimana ia berdiri semula, menjentikan jari, mengembalikan waktu agar berjalan dengan normal

"Apa yang senior tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung

Sebelum Joonmyeon menjawab, suara gaduh didepan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang ternyata suara Sehun yang terjatuh dilantai

Chanyeol meringis, sedikit merasa bersalah karena menghentikan waktu saat Sehun belum selesai melangkah

Mereka tertawa tanpa ada yang berniat membantunya sama sekali

Joonmyeon kembali pada Baekhyun dan janjinya untuk berbohong "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa menyukai tulisanku yang biasa-biasa saja"

"Kau bercanda? Itu bagus sekali, jangan merendah seperti itu"

Ia terkekeh "Terimakasih"

Kris mengacaukan pertemuan mengharukan mereka dengan melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang semakin kencang saja

"Hentikan! Aku cemburu!"

"Senior Joonmyeon sangat hebat, dosenku sering sekali bercerita tentangmu" Seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kris, Baekhyun kembali berbicara soal betapa hebatnya Joonmyeon "Jadi, jangan merendah seperti itu lagi"

Chanyeol bergumam sendiri "Apanya yang merendah? Ia selalu bangga diri!"

Kris yang mendengar itu berusaha untuk menahan tawa

"Terimakasih" Joonmyeon tersenyum, lengan terulur mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun sebentar

"Temanku Zhang Yixing juga penggemarmu, ia berkata untuk menitipkan salamnya jika aku bertemu denganmu"

Joonmyeon tertawa kaku, rasanya aneh sekali mendengar seseorang memuji oranglain dihadapannya "Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku padanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat "Tentu aku akan menyampaikannya"

Kris berdehem sangat keras "Soo young tidak bisa datang karena sedang ada kelas"

"Tidak ada yang bertanya soal itu" nada bicara Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah "Hanya untuk mengenalkanku pada senior Joonmyeon 'kan? Kalau begitu sekarang aku pamit"

"Hey!" Kris menarik kerah mantelnya "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku diskusikan" ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk duduk disamping Joonmyeon "Sehun, tutup pintunya"

Sehun yang masih merasa sakit bergerak cepat untuk menutup pintunya

Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk setelah menarik kursi tunggal dihadapan dua orang lain yang menatap mereka

"Tentang pesta penyambutan, aku dan Chanyeol sudah merencanakan tempat dan waktunya, hanya tinggal menanyakan persetujuan dari kalian" Kris memulai "Itu tidak terlalu jauh dan kalian boleh mengajak orang lain tapi jangan beritahu mereka kalau ini pesta untuk club sastra, bagaimana?"

"Aku sih setuju saja" Sehun berbicara dengan santai

Baekhyun menoleh pada Joonmyeon, menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum bertanya "Apa aku boleh mengajak Ayahku?"

Pertanyaanya tentu mengundang gelak tawa dari yang lain

"Berapa umurmu?" Chanyeol bertanya sinis

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika kau ingin mengajak Ayahmu, tapi apa ia tidak akan marah saat melihat putranya minum alkohol disana?" Kris berusaha untuk menjaga nada bicaranya, ia tentu tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang yang ia sukai

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Oh, okay"

"Dan Joonmyeon, masalah biaya aku serahkan padamu"

Joonmyeon melempar buku yang tebalnya tidak terkira tepat ke wajah Kris "Kau pikir aku ini apa? Tabunganmu?!"

Sehun membantu Kris untuk mengusap wajahnya yang berdenyut

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mudah dengan kalian, uangku keluar jika keadaan benar-benar mendesak" Joonmyeon bangkit "Aku harus pergi, tugasku lebih banyak dari gumpalan awan" ia berjalan keluar ruangan

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu

"Aku juga pergi"

Ia sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol juga berkata demikian, diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan dengannya, lalu mereka juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama, berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor yang sangat sepi dan kebetulan berbelok dipersimpangan yang sama

Ingatan Baekhyun kembali melayang pada bayangan acak yang membuat harinya dipenuhi kebingungan, ia memandang wajah samping Chanyeol sebentar, merasa perlu untuk menanyakannya tapi juga tidak perlu disaat yang bersamaan

Bisa saja itu hanya bayangan yang ia tangkap didalam mimpi

Tapi terasa begitu nyata karena ditambah dengan bayangan orang-orang yang selalu ada disekitarnya

 _Siapa saja, ya?_

Jongdae dan Kris yang terlihat seperti sedang hilang akal dan Jongin, Jongin yang terlihat paling waras, ia hanya tertawa, biasa saja, tidak terlihat aneh seperti yang lain

Jongin...

Jongin...

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk bertemu dengan Jongin akhir-akhir ini? Hampir setiap hari belakangan ia tidak menemukan anak itu dimanapun

Mereka lagi-lagi secara kebetulan berbelok ke jalan yang sama setelah melewati lapangan belakang Universitas

Baekhyun sampai bosan dengan kebetulan-kebetulan yang membuat mereka harus bersama sepanjang jalan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu lama untuk diselesaikan, ia sekali lagi memandang wajah samping Chanyeol yang ditulang pipinya terdapat satu tahi lalat kecil, kebetulan ia melihatnya, sungguh, tidak mungkin ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol seperti itu

"Perhatikan langkahmu" Chanyeol bersuara dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

Baekhyun memutar wajahnya menghadap jalan, merasa sangat malu karena tertangkap basah, tapi kemudia ia berpikir untuk apa merasa malu? Ia 'kan hanya kebetulan ketahuan memandang sebentar wajah Chanyeol

Mereka sama-sama mengambil sisi kiri jalan saat berbelok dikoridor terakhir sebelum sampai dilapangan utama

Bibir Baekhyun tidak kuat menahan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena rasa penasaran yang menguasainya, seperti ia harus tahu hari ini juga tentang kebenarannya

Tanpa kendali lengannya menarik ujung hoodie Chanyeol, membuat tubuh sang pemilik berputar sampai menghadap padanya, mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat untuk pertama kali, rasanya aneh karena mata Chanyeol seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk berpaling, membuat ia ingin menatapnya lagi dan lagi dan lagi

Ia lihat bibir pria dihadapannya membulat mungkin karena terkejut akan gerakannya yang tidak terduga

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terdiam dengan menatap mata masing-masing, bibir terkatup tidak mengeluarkan suara, tubuh terdiam seperti mereka sanggup menahan pergerakan untuk waktu yang lebih lama

"Chanyeol" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara

Chanyeol membalas dengan singkat "Ya?"

"Apa aku pernah tidak sengaja mencium bibirmu?" Pipinya memerah saat menanyakan itu "Disuatu tempat yang dihadiri banyak orang, apa kau mungkin tahu sesuatu?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, dengan cepat kepalanya menggeleng, melangkah mundur beberapa langkah "Tidak"

Saat itulah pandangan mata mereka terputus

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara serak tertahan "Aku akan memukul wajahmu bahkan sebelum kau berhasil menyentuh bibirku"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya "Baiklah, lagi pula aku hanya bertanya"

"Apa hanya itu yang membuatmu sampai menarikku?"

Ia mengangguk

Chanyeol berdecih "Bodoh" lengannya terulur untuk memukul kening Baekhyun sampai ia terdorong ke belakang

Yang dipukul mengerang sakit sambil mengusap keningnya "Yah!" ia berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang berlari keluar pagar, melemparinya dengan batu yang berserakan dijalan, berhenti ketika Chanyeol sudah terlalu jauh dari pandangannya

Baekhyun memutar langkah untuk kembali ke Universitas, mencoba mencari Jongin yang beberapa hari ini menghilang, rasanya ia tidak berbuat salah sampai membuat anak itu tidak mau menampakan diri, ia akan dan harus mencarinya

Meski Chanyeol sudah memberi jawaban tapi itu tidak membuatnya puas, seseorang harus benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya dengan rinci dan sepertinya Jongin bisa melakukan itu, jika ia memang tidak mengetahui apapun berarti bayangan itu memang hanya mimpinya

"Taemin!" Baekhyun berseru saat melihat seseorang yang ia tahu lumayan dekat dengan Jongin berjalan dihadapannya "Apa kau melihat Jongin?"

Anggukan Taemin mengundang senyum dibibir Baekhyun "Jongin ada diperpustakaan"

Senyumnya langsung luntur "Jangan berani berbohong padaku!" ia memperingatkan "Sepanjang sejarah hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menginjakan kaki disana dan tidak pernah artinya tidak akan pernah terjadi!" ia menunjuk hidung Taemin sebanyak dua kali

Taemin memandangnya takut, ia berbicara pelan "Jongin sedang makan di kafetaria"

"Baiklah, terimakasih" ia sedikit membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berlari ke kafetaria meninggakkan Taemin yang masih memandangnya takut

Karena kafetaria sangat sepi, itu memudahkannya untuk menemukan Jongin yang tengah makan seorang diri didekat pintu keluar

"Jongin!" Baekhyun memukul meja tempat Jongin menaruh makanannya sampai ia tersedak karena terkejut "Uh, maaf" ia membantu Jongin dengan menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali dan menyodorkan minuman

"Kau mengagetkan aku, hyung!" Jongin protes setelah selesai dengan tersedaknya

"Maaf untuk itu" Baekhyun meringis

Jongin menaruh paha ayam goreng yang dagingnya hampir habis ke atas piring, menatap Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dibangku sebrang mejanya "Kenapa terlihat buru-buru sekali?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun bergumam pelan "Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi sesuatu menggangguku sejak kemarin"

"Apa?"

"Bayangan seperti aku sedang berkumpul disebuah pesta"

"Pesta apa?"

Baekhyun berdecih "Bisakah kau mengganti kata apa dengan kata lain?"

"Apanya?" Jongin terkekeh mengabaikan tatapan tajam Baekhyun yang terarah padanya

"Serius, Jongin, aku bisa saja menghisap darahmu disini sekarang juga dan menjadikanmu vampire seutuhnya" ia menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

Jongin mengerjap, sekarang ia mulai merasa takut pada Baekhyun "Baik, aku akan serius kali ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk puas "Sampai dimana tadi?"

"Sampai kau berada disebuah pesta"

"Ah ya!" ia sedikit berseru "Aku berada disebuah pesta bersama Jongdae dan Kris tapi mereka semua seperti kehilangan kesadaran-"

"Mereka pingsan?" Jongin menutup rapat bibirnya saat Baekhyun kembali menatap tajam

"Dan kau juga ada disana, kau satu-satunya yang terlihat biasa saja, kau tertawa dan menatapku atau menatap seseorang disampingku, aku tidak tahu pasti, yang aku tahu kau menatap ke arah dimana aku duduk"

"Lalu?" Jongin bertanya pelan

Pipi Baekhyun memanas, ia berniat untuk tidak melanjutkannya tapi sudah kepalang basah "Lalu seseorang yang lain berteriak menyuruhku untuk mencium bibir yang duduk disisi kananku-"

Baekhyun kali ini berhenti karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba terbatuk, sangat parah sampai wajahnya memerah, ia kembali menyodorkan minuman padanya yang diterima baik dan langsung ditenggak habis dalam satu tarikan napas

"Aku harus pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus kerjakan-"

"Jangan berani!" Baekhyun berteriak "Aku sungguh akan melakukannya, Kim Jongin! Kembali ke tempatmu!"

Jongin menelan liur dengan susah payah, kembali membawa bokongnya untuk duduk ditempat ia sebelumnya

Baekhyun menatap penuh Jongin "Aku tahu, kau pasti mengetahuinya"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat takut?"

"Itu karena kau yang terus saja mengancamku!" Jongin berseru

Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Jika kau tidak terlihat mencurigakan, aku tidak akan mengancammu"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau iya!" Baekhyun ikut berseru "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini?"

Jongin berpikir untuk beberapa saat "Aku tidak menghindarimu, aku sibuk dengan tugas belakangan ini"

"Kau pikir tiga tahun bersama akan membuatku tidak mengetahui kebiasaanmu?" ia berdecih "Sesibuk apapun itu, kau pasti akan tetap menemuiku, memintaku untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugas"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, _ketahuan ya?_ "Lalu apa yang hyung inginkan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat mendengarnya "Ceritakan semua yang kau tahu"

"Baiklah" Jongin menghela napas panjang "Aku hanya ingat kalau malam itu Joonmyeon hyung mengundang semua vampire untuk berkumpul diruang bahasa, aku dan Kris hyung membawa beberapa botol soju hanya untuk main-main tapi semuanya meminum itu-"

"Aku juga?"

Jongin mengangguk

"APA?!"

Ia menutup telinganya saat suara melengking Baekhyun menggema keseluruh penjuru kafetaria, beruntung karena tidak ada siapapun disana

"Hanya dengarkan apa yang aku ceritakan" Jongin melanjutkan "Semua mabuk dan keadaan mulai sedikit kacau, Kyungsoo mengajak kita untuk bermain _truth or dare_ atau sesuatu seperti itu dan semua setuju, aku mengingatnya karena aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, aku hanya minum sedikit"

Ia berhenti sesaat untuk menarik napas "Dan ditengah permainan seseorang datang" suaranya terdengar goyah tapi Baekhyun tetap mendengarkan "Tepat disaat kau kena hukuman dan kau memilih dare dan semua orang berteiak 'cium! cium!" dan kau mencium seseorang disisi kananmu seperti yang orang-orang perintahkan"

"Satu lagi pertanyaanku" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang sangat serius "Siapa seseorang yang aku cium itu?"

Jongin menelan liurnya dengan susah payah, berbisik dengan nada berbahaya "Dia.."

"Sepupunya Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin "Sepupu Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol punya sepupu? Jongin pasti bercanda" ia menarik selimutnya sampai dada

Pipinya bersemu merah "Jika itu memang sepupunya Chanyeol, aku harus bertemu dengannya"

"Aku bukan seorang pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab, aku akan meminta maaf padanya untuk itu" ia terus bergumam

Matanya jatuh pada telepon rumah yang sejak tadi tidak terdengar berdering, rasanya aneh karena ia sudah biasa menerima telepon di jam-jam seperti ini, mungkin Luhan sedang sibuk atau ia tidak mau menelponnya lagi setelah ia mendorongnya kemarin?

"Atau Luhan hyung ingin aku yang menelponnya lebih dulu?" ia menyibakan selimutnya, berjalan mendekat pada telepon rumahnya "Iyakah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat gagang telepon itu, meletakannya ditelinga lalu mengetik nomor ponsel Luhan yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala

Luhan melewatkan deringan pertama begitu juga dengan yang kedua dan ketiga, ia hampir menutup teleponnya tapi ia urungkan saat suara seseorang terdengar dari sebrang sana

" _Halo?_ "

Baekhyun yakin kalau ini bukan suara Luhan "Apa Luhan hyung ada?"

" _Ah, Luhan sedang dikamar mandi_ "

"Dikamar mandi?" ia bertanya heran "Memangnya kalian habis melakukan apa? Maksudku apa yang ia lakukan dikamar mandi?"

Orang itu terkekeh " _Menurutmu sedang apa? Tentu saja sedang mandi_ "

"Jika Luhan hyung sudah selesai, katakan padanya aku-" ia berhenti karena telepon diputus secara sepihak

Baekhyun sebisanya berusaha untuk tidak berpikir hal buruk tentang ini, Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterimanya, Luhan selalu berusaha untuk terlihat sempurna dihadapannya jadi itu tidak mungkin terjadi

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat saat telepon berdering, rasanya malas sekali untuk menerima panggilan itu, jadi ia mengabaikannya bahkan sampai panggilan ke tiga dan akhirnya telepon tidak lagi berdering, ia berjalan kembali ke ranjang lalu menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut

Menghabiskan lebih dari dua jam untuk memikirkan apa hal yang Luhan lakukan disana dan dengan siapa ia sekarang

Lalu beberapa jam untuk kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin

Dan beberapa jam kedepan untuk tidur

Saat ia kembali terjaga, semua hal yang memenuhi pikirannya kembali berputar, membuatnya benar-benar pusing

"Musik bukan hanya tentang instrumental, musik juga tentang..."

Pandangan Baekhyun yang awalnya tertuju pada dosen kini beralih pada pesawat kertas yang mendarat dikakinya, ia memungut itu dan membukanya, melihat kalimat singkat yang ditulis oleh Luhan

" _ **Ayo bertemu saat kelas usai! ; dari kekasih masa depanmu**_ "

Baekhyun menoleh, terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang duduk dibelakang sana padahal kelas musik tidak ada dimata kuliahnya, ia tidak bisa menahan senyum saat Luhan melambaikan tangan

"Aku takut kau salah paham" Luhan berbicara dengan nada sedih dan takut

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Tidak, hyung"

"Tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku semalam, aku kira kau marah" ia menelusupkan jari-jarinya diantara jari Baekhyun yang terbuka

Baekhyun berjengit kaget dengan _skinship_ dadakan dari Luhan, ia juga malu karena beberapa mahasiswa memandang mereka sambil menahan senyum atau mungkin tawa, tapi ia juga tidak berusaha untuk menjauhkan lengan Luhan darinya, ia malah lebih mengeratkan tautan mereka

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit semalam" ia meringis

Mata Luhan membola "Benarkah? Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah lebih baik atau belum? Mau ke rumah sakit?"

Ia terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Luhan "Aku sudah baik"

Baekhyun membawanya ke ruang penyimpanan yang tidak jauh dari kafetaria karena harus mengambil sesuatu

Luhan menghela napas lega "Syukurlah" ia tersenyum "Kemarin itu temanku yang mengangkat teleponmu, dia juga yang aku singgahi rumahnya waktu itu"

Baekhyun bergumam panjang selagi kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali "Dia juga berkata begitu, tapi ia tidak mengatakan padaku seberapa dekatnya kalian sampai ia berada disana, disaat kau sedang mandi" sebenarnya ia tengah menyindir Luhan

"Kami dekat sejak masuk ke club yang sama dan aku sering mengajaknya nonton pertandingan sepak bola di stadion, kami hanya sedekat itu"

"Dan ia tidak memberitahuku namanya"

Luhan membuat satu garis lurus dibibirnya sebelum menjawab "Namanya Kim Minseok"

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut "Kim Minseok? Kim Minseok jurusan psikologis?"

Luhan mengangguk "Iya, Kim Minseok yang itu"

"Kalian berteman?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk

"Kebetulan sekali! Minseok itu teman dari temanku yang bernama Jongdae" ia menjelaskan "Andai saja aku tahu lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa kesal"

"Kau kesal?"

"Sedikit"

Luhan tersenyum menggoda "Kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat padanya "Tidak tahu" ia tertawa "Tapi mungkin saja iya"

Luhan ikut tertawa

Mereka berbelok diujung koridor sebelum akhirnya sampai diruang penyimpanan yang hanya terdapat barisan loker setinggi tubuh mereka, tautan tangan mereka terlepas saat Baekhyun mengambil kunci disaku jaketnya, membuka lokernya yang bernomor empat dan mengambil beberapa buku dan bolpoin lalu menaruhnya kedalam tas

"Sudah" Baekhyun berkata "Apa hyung ada kelas setelah ini?"

Luhan mengangguk "Aku masih ada dua kelas lagi dan hari ini ada jadwal pertemuan dengan dosen pembimbing"

"Pasti kau lelah"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut "Lelah sekali, tapi kurasa kau bisa menghapus lelahku"

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat "Bagaimana caranya?"

Luhan tersenyum malu, mengetuk pipinya beberapa kali dengan jari "Itu akan membuat lelahku hilang"

Baekhyun memajukan jari telunjuknya, ikut mengetuk-ngetuk pipi Luhan "Seperti ini?"

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, mendorong pelan lengan Baekhyun menjauh "Bukan seperti itu" ia menghela napas "Maksudku, cium pipiku"

"Eh?" sudah ke dua kalinya ia terkejut hari ini "Tidak, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar "Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada kita berdua"

Baekhyun ikut mengedarkan pandangan, memang benar tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, ia mengembalikan tatapannya pada Luhan "Baiklah, tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat"

Luhan menepuk tangannya, merasa senang karena Baekhyum setuju "Baiklah, aku siap"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan dengan menepuk dadanya beberapa kali, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh apapun, ia menghela napas, perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Luhan dan ia berhasil mendaratkan satu ciuman yang sangat singkat disana

Suara benda jatuh mengagetkan mereka, Baekhyun yang pertama kali menemukan sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari setumpuk buku yang tidak sengaja Chanyeol jatuhkan

Luhan melangkah cepat, membantu Chanyeol yang tengah memungut buku-bukunya dilantai

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol berkata singkat dan terdengar sedikit sinis

Luhan tersenyum ramah "Sama-sama"

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh, mencari lokernya yang berada dibarisan belakang

"Hyung, kau pergi saja duluan, aku ada sidikit urusan disini" Baekhyun berkata pelan, mendorong punggung Luhan untuk keluar ruang penyimpanan "Aku akan menyusul, okay?"

Meski bingung, Luhan mengangguk "Di kafetaria"

Baekhyun tersenyum, melambaikan lengannya pada Luhan lalu sedikit berlari untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menyusun buku-bukunya di loker

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya disamping loker milik Chanyeol, memandangnya yang terlihat sangat serius meski hanya sedang menyusun buku, ia berdehem, mengundang atensi Chanyeol padanya

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu" ia memulai

Chanyeol menaruh buku terakhir lalu kembali mengunci lokernya, mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang lain disana "Dan aku tidak mau menjawabnya"

Baekhyun cemberut "Tapi aku benar-benar butuh jawabanmu"

Chanyeol melipat lengannya didada "Kalau begitu cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum langsung bertanya "Memangnya kau punya sepupu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk santai "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat "Serius?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk "Kenapa?"

"Pria atau wanita?"

"Satu pria satu wanita, kenapa?"

"Mereka bermata merah sepertimu?"

"Hanya sepupu priaku, kenapa?"

Suara tarikan napas Baekhyun terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga mereka "Jadi itu sungguhan? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" ia bergumam dengan bibir yang mengapit ibu jari

"Bagaimana apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Katakan pada sepupumu, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengunjunginya!" setelah mengatakannya, ia berlari pergi dari sana

"Serius? Dia itu kenapa?" Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh "Ingin mengunjungi sepupuku? Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun memperlambat langkahnya saat ia hampir sampai dikafetaria, mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan Luhan yang ternyata sedang duduk sambil mengobrol bersama Jongdae

Ia melangkah berat menuju tempat mereka duduk, menarik kursi disamping Jongdae agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, helaan napas berat adalah yang pertama kali mereka dengar dari Baekhyun

"Kau kenapa?" Jongdae menusuk kening Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya

Baekhyun menjauhkan jari Jongdae dari keningnya "Aku tidak apa-apa"

Luhan terkekeh "Jongdae kau tahu?"

Jongdae menoleh dengan cepat saat namanya dipanggil, ia menggeleng "Kecuali kau memberitahuku apa yang tidak aku tahu"

"Tadi seseorang mencium pipiku" ia kembali terkekeh "Agar lelahku hilang, katanya"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah saat mendengar Luhan membicarakan kejadian diloker tadi

Mata Jongdae membulat "Yang benar?" ia menatap Baekhyun "Kau tidak marah, Baekhyun?"

Yang ditanya malah menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Kenapa Baekyun marah?" Luhan bertanya main-main "Harusnya aku yang marah, 'kan disini aku yang menjadi korban, Baekhyun adalah tersangka"

Jongdae butuh waktu lebih dari satu menit untuk mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan dan setelah ia berhasil menangkapnya, secepat itulah teriakanya langsung menggema ke seluruh sisi kafetaria yang sedang sangat ramai

"BAEKHYUN MENCIUM PIPI LUHAN?!"

Baekhyun melempar kaleng soda yang sudah kosong ke wajah Jongdae dan melempar sumpit kemanapun asal bisa menyentuh Luhan yang tengah tertawa dengan tangan yang terus bergerak mengikuti arah Baekhyun melempar sumpit, membuat itu selalu gagal untuk mendarat ke bagian tubuhnya

Jika bisa, ia ingin mengubur dirinya saja

Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah merebahkan tubuhnya dihalaman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi, mereka menggigil saat semilir angin menerpa tubuh mereka, Jongin yang kedinginan selalu berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol yang selalu mendorong kepalanya agar ia menjauh

Chanyeol tertawa pelan saat tiba-tiba teringat pada percakapannya bersama Baekhyun diruang penyimpanan

"Kau tahu, Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak"

"Aku sedang berencana untuk memberitahumu apa yang aku tahu"

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah"

"Tadi Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bertanya padaku tentang apakah aku memiliki sepupu atau tidak"

Mata Jongin membulat saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Karena kebetulan aku memilikinya, aku jawab _'iya aku punya'_ dan ia kembali bertanya tentang berapa jumlah sepupuku dan apa mereka memiliki mata merah sepertiku, aku jawab kalau sepupu laki-lakiku memiliki warna mata yang sama denganku, lalu ia berkata kalau ingin mengunjungi sepupu laki-lakiku yang saat ini tengah menetap di Jepang" Chanyeol mendengus "Dia itu sebenarnya kenapa? Sudah memiliki kekasih masih saja mengurusi hidup orang lain"

Jongin menelan liurnya dengan susah payah

 _Mati aku_

"Dan sepertinya, Baekhyun mulai mengingat kejadian malam itu" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan bergerak untuk menutupi pipinya yant bersemu "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Menurut kalian ini alurnya kecepetan ga? Ko kayanya pergantian waktunya cepet banget ya? Iya ga sih? Kalian masih nyaman ga bacanya?

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan kalian, saran dan kritik selalu aku terima dengan baik, review kalian yang selalu buat aku semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya

Terimakasih buat kamu, iya kamu, yang ingetin aku kalau di chapter satu Baek megang hp, kamu teliti banget, aku aja yang nulis lupa heuheuehu terima kasih banyak pokonyaaaa, love yaaa

Juga buat kalian yang kasih tahu typonya aku, saking banyaknya kerjaan sampai lupa sama nama papih sendiri wkwk /sungkem dikaki Loey-


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter kemarin error ih, masa pembatas waktunya ilang semua, padahal udah bolak-balik aku edit tapi tetep begitu ㅠㅠ tapi di wattpad sama apk ffn ga error, disana ada garis pembatasnya]

 _ **"Aku ikut dan jangan protes!"**_

.

.

.

Kembali terdampar di ruang club saat ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun benar-benar menyebalkan, terlebih Kris menunda waktu berkumpul mereka dengan alasan harus menyelesaikan tugas, membuatnya harus menunggu disana seorang diri dalam waktu yang lama

Jika tahu akan seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak akan berangkat di pagi buta

"Masih membahas seputar acara penyambutan kita" Kris memulai, kembali dengan topik yang itu-itu saja

Baekhyun mengangkat lengannya "Sebenarnya aku tidak memerlukan acara seperti itu"

"Tapi aku perlu!" Sehun perotes, mengembalikan lengan Baekhyun yang masih menggantung di udara ke tempat semula

Baekhyun memandangnya tidak terima

Kris mengangguk, membenarkan "Kita semua butuh liburan tapi Kepala Dosen selalu menolak pengajuan hari libur dariku dan kebetulan kau masuk-"

"Jadi namaku kau jadikan umpan?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya" Kris menjawab, takut-takut "Hanya menjadi alasan kenapa kita harus pergi"

"Itu sama saja" Chanyeol ikut dalam obrolan setelah menelan potongan apelnya

Baekhyun sebenarnya penasaran, seperti apa rasa makanan dan minuman yang manusia konsumsi, ia waktu itu terlalu mabuk untuk hanya sekedar mengingat rasanya

"Tidak, Chanyeol" Kris membela dirinya yang mulai terpojok "Dan hari ini aku akan menjelaskan apa-apa yang akan kita lakukan dan butuhkan selama diperjalanan"

"Soo young kau tulis, nanti aku akan menyalinnya" Chanyeol memerintah dengan seenaknya

Tapi Soo young dengan mudahnya menurut "Baik"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi bulatnya, membuat pasang mata yang melihatnya mengernyit tidak terima

Kris membuka lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam, mengabaikan dua pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih didepan wajahnya "Kita butuh kendaraan, itu sudah pasti, dan Joonmyeon sudah bersedia untuk membantu kita jadi itu bukan masalah lagi"

Joonmyeon tersenyum seadanya "Itu karena kau yang memaksaku"

"Oke, selanjutnya" Kris mengabaikannya "Uang, untuk biaya seluruhnya ditanggung perorangan jadi tidak ada masalah juga untuk itu"

Kris lihat tidak ada yang mengajukan protes jadi ia melanjutkan "Beberapa pakaian ganti, karena kita akan menghabiskan hari pertama dipemandian air panas"

"Kita menginap dikolam?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos

Kris menghela napas berat "Iya" ia menjawab main-main tapi sepertinya Sehun menanggapi itu dengan serius

Terbukti dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Heh?!"

Baekhyun berdecih "Tentu saja tidak, memangnya kau pikir kita itu apa? Dinosaurus?"

"Dinosaurus tidak hidup di air ngomong-ngomong" Chanyeol menanggapi

"Kau ini bodoh sekali ya? Lalu Spinosaurus itu apa? Kuda laut?!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut

"Mana aku tahu, aku 'kan bukan bagian dari mereka"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku juga bukan bagian dari mereka!"

"Kenapa marah?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak terima, mata membulat terlihat menyeramkan tapi juga lucu "Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau kau bagian dari mereka"

"Ingat tidak kalau kita tidak boleh membuat keributan diruang club?" Joonmyeon menghentikan mereka

Kris adalah orang yang terlihat paling kesal dari siapapun

"Bisa aku lanjutkan?" ia lihat mereka mengangguk "Pemandian air panas disana menyediakan beberapa kamar untuk pengunjung, jadi kita tidak akan tidur didalam kolam" ia menatap Sehun yang terkekeh malu "Jangan lupakan peralatan mandi, makanan ringan atau kalau perlu beberapa bahan makanan mentah karena kita akan menghabiskan sisa hari dengan camping"

Baekhyun pikir, lima kantung darah akan cukup untuknya

"Lalu Soo young, ajak beberapa teman wanitamu yang bisa memasak, karena percayalah, tidak ada yang bisa kau andalkan disini"

Soo young mengangguk "Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar bisa memasak"

"Aku punya teman yang pandai memasak" Baekhyun berseru "Aku akan mengajaknya kalau begitu"

Ingatannya melayang pada Yixing yang sekarang tengah bersin

"Itu bagus" Kris menyetujui "Selain yang aku sebutkan tadi, kalian bisa memutuskan sendiri apa-apa saja yang akan kalian bawa"

"Memangnya kapan kita akan berangkat?" Soo young bertanya setelah memberikan tulisannya pada Chanyeol

"Akhir pekan"

"Aku belum menyiapkan apapun!" Sehun berseru heboh

\- : -

"Hanya acara biasa, kita akan menginap dipemandian air panas lalu melakukan camping"

"Camping dimusim dingin? Yang benar saja?" Jongdae bertanya tidak percaya

Baekhyun tersenyum antusias "Itu akan menyenangkan, aku jamin, kalian akan menyesal jika tidak ikut"

Jongdae menatap Yixing, meminta jawaban, tapi Yixing tidak kunjung menjawab sinyalnya dan hanya balas menatap

"Kalian mau ikut atau tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi pada Jongdae dan Yixing yang saling melempar pandangan

"Aku akan ikut jika Yixing ikut"

Mata Yixing membulat, ia menggeleng "Aku akan ikut jika Jongdae ikut"

"Tidak, Yixing, kau yang memutuskan"

"Jangan aku, kau saja"

"Kau, Yixing"

"Jongdae, bukannya kau selalu merasa senang saat harus memutuskan sesuatu?"

"Kapan aku berbicara seperti itu?"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya jengah "Serius, kalau kalian tidak mau yasudah"

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, bagaimana denganmu, Jongdae?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, lama-kelamaan merasa pusing dengan perdebatan mereka "Yasudah, kalau begitu kalian ikut saja"

"Yasudah" mereka berbicara kompak, dengan Yixing yang terdengar semangat sedangkan Jongdae lebih tidak peduli

"Memangnya kau tidak akan mengajak Senior Luhan?" Jongdae akhirnya bertanya

Baekhyun menggeleng "Luhan hyung sangat sibuk, aku takut ajakanku akan mengganggunya"

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti, meski wajahnya terlihat kecewa "Padahal aku sudah membuat rencana agar kau bisa mencium pipinya lagi"

"Eh?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya "Mencium pipi Senior Luhan?"

"Iya" Jongdae menyela, padahal Baekhyun sudah membuka bibirnya untuk bicara "Baekhyun 'kan sudah pernah menciumnya, diruang penyimpanan"

"Serius?" Yixing hampir berteriak

Baekhyun melempar kerikil pada Jongdae yang tertawa "Bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya?"

"Senior Luhan bilang-" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikannya tapi Jongdae berhasil menghindar dari segala kekacauan yang ia buat "-kalau Baekhyun menciumnya agar ia tidak merasa lelah lagi, bukankah itu romantis?"

Yixing terkekeh "Sebenarnya itu lebih pantas disebut kekanakan"

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, diam-diam setuju dengan apa yang Yixing katakan

Baekhyun mendengus, bangkit dari duduknya "Aku ingin pergi saja"

"Hey" Jongdae berseru sambil menahan langkahnya "Kita itu hanya bercanda, jangan dimasukan kedalam hati"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak meledekku" Baekhyun kembali duduk ditempatnya karena Jongdae tidak berhenti menarik-narik lengannya

Jongdae menyenderkan kepala dipundaknya "Aku takut kau akan merindukan kata-kataku jika aku berhenti"

Baekhyun mendesis, mendorong kepalanya agar menjauh, lumayan kencang "Tidak sudi"

Jongdae cemberut "Duh, hatiku rasanya sakit sekali"

Yixing terkekeh melihat kelakuan iseng Jongdae yang tidak ada habisnya "Kembali pada topik utama, kapan acaranya di adakan dan berapa lama?"

"Akhir pekan, Kris bilang kalau itu mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu tiga hari atau paling lambat lima hari" Baekhyun menjawab sambil terus berusaha menjauhkan wajah Jongdae dari pundaknya "Maka dari itu aku memberitahu kalian hari ini, agar nama kalian bisa segera Kris masukan ke dalam daftar"

"Daftar apa?" Jongdae menimpali

Baekhyun mencibir "Daftar masuk panti jompo"

Suasana mendadak hening

"Lapor kapten!" Yixing tiba-tiba berseru (mengagetkan mereka) dengan membuat gerakan hormat yang ia tujukan pada Jongdae

Yang diberi hormat menanggapi dengan wajah serius layaknya seorang kapten perang sungguhan "Ada apa panglima?"

Yixing menurunkan lengannya "Seseorang berinisial Baekhyun ingin kita masuk ke panti jompo"

Baekhyun merotasi matanya, hanya menjadi penonton saat teman-temannya berubah menjadi orang dungu

"Segera kirim pasukan dari sayap kiri!"

Yixing kembali mengangkat lengannya untuk hormat "Siap laksanakan!"

Jongdae mengangguk, masih mempertahankan wajah seriusnya "Bubarkan pasukan!"

Yixing menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, membelah potongannya menjadi berada ditengah lalu mengambil botol air mineral yang ia buat menjadi pengeras suara main-main "Jadi saudari Baekhyun, bisa anda jelaskan secara rinci awal mula kenapa anda mau bekerja di panti jompo?"

Baekhyun menatapnya datar "Saudari?" lalu merebut botol air mineral itu untuk ia jadikan alat pemukul kepalanya "Aku ini pria!"

Yixing mengusap kepalanya sambil mengaduh, itu sangat sakit. Jika tidak percaya, kalian boleh merasakannya sendiri

Jongdae mengangkat dagu Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi, meraba lehernya lalu menggeleng dramatis saat tidak merasakan adanya tonjolan disana "404 Error, not found" tangannya bergerak turun melewati dada sampai perut dan mendarat diselangkangannya, meremas bagian itu lumayan kuat sampai Baekhyun menjerit, tapi Jongdae tidak peduli "404 E- Aduh!" ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit saat Baekhyun memukulnya

Baekhyun mengusap paha dalamnya yang berdenyut "Fuck you! Ini sakit sialan!" ia meringis "Aku akan membunuhmu, sungguh!"

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin membuktikan perkataanmu"

"Tidak dengan cara seperti itu, sial!"

Yixing meringis, ikut merasakan sakit di tubuh bagian selatannya

\- : -

Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali ke rumah saat tidak ada lagi hal yang ia harus kerjakan disana, meninggalkan Universitas dengan langkah lambat, berharap itu akan membuatnya secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Luhan

Tapi sampai kakinya tiba di gerbang depan, ia tidak melihatnya

Hari ini mereka tidak bertemu dan secepat itu Baekhyun merasa rindu

 _Luhan hyung pasti sangat sibuk_ , pikirnya

Baekhyun kali ini tidak mau berharap banyak;

Tidak berharap Luhan akan datang ke rumahnya (bohong)

Juga tidak berharap Luhan akan menelponnya (bohong)

Bahkan ia menahan diri untuk tidak meghubungi Luhan lebih dulu, sampai larut malam, meski kenyataannya ia terjaga karena menunggu

"Menunggu itu tidak enak, ya?" ia bergumam, bertanya pada bantal yang ia peluk

Mendapati dirinya yang tidak tertidur sampai matahari bersinar ke esokan harinya

\- - : : - -

Suara gemuruh petir dan derasnya hujan menemani langkah Baekhyun menuju Universitas yang hanya berbekal payung besar berwarna merah muda pemberian Drac

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak suka pada ide Drac tentang membawa payung ini, karena setiap ia melewati kawasan ramai, payungnya jadi pembicaraan karena warna dan ukurannya

Baekhyun sangat malu, sungguh, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang berlarian ke arahnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, orang itu mendorong tubuh bagian sampingnya sampai ia hampir menabrak tiang penanda jalan

Seseorang yang ternyata Chanyeol itu menerobos masuk ke dalam payungnya tanpa permisi

"Aku ikut dan jangan protes!" katanya

Jangan heran, Chanyeol memang tidak punya sopan santun

Baekhyun mendorong pundaknya agar sedikit menjauh, karena meskipun payungnya berukuran besar, itu tetap saja menjadi sempit jika Chanyeol yang bersamanya

"Nanti tasku basah!" Baekhyun berseru, suaranya tetap terdengar nyaring meski tetesan hujan sempat membuat Chanyeol tuli

"Kalau begitu lebih mendekat agar kau tidak basah!" sarannya tentu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si pemilik payung merah muda

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" Baekhyun kembali berseru

Chanyeol berdecih "Terserah, lagi pula bukumu yang basah tidak akan memberi masalah apapun padaku"

Baekhyun ikut berdecih, lebih keras darinya "Ini payungku, jika perlu diingatkan"

Kilat kembali menyambar

Dan itu, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mendatangkan sebuah ide pada Baekhyun

Dengan sengaja ia menarik gagang payungnya agar merendah, membuat kepala Chanyeol terantuk ujung bagian dalamnya beberapa kali

"YAH!" Chanyeol berseru, tubuh semakin membungkuk karena Baekhyun yang tidak mau berhenti

Tidak bisa menahan kesal, Chanyeol merebut pegangan payungnya dari lengan Baekhyun, menyesuaikan itu dengan tingginya lalu menarik pundak yang lebih pendek, menghapus jarak tubuh bagian samping mereka sampai tidak ada sama sekali

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap lurus ke wajah Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi ia melihat tahi lalat kecil ditulang pipi pria itu

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun "Bukankah begini lebih baik?"

Yang di ajak bicara tidak menanggapi, masih terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol yang sedekat hembusan napasnya

"Hey pendek!" seruannya menyadarkan Baekhyun "Aku ini bicara pada apa? Batu?"

Baekhyun meringis sebal "Kau sedang bicara pada seseorang yang payungnya dicuri"

Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh, baru sadar dengan jarak tipis di antara mereka "Berlebihan sekali" ia memundurkan wajahnya tapi tidak dengan rangkulan lengannya

Rasanya nyaman dan hangat, meski ia tidak mau mengakui itu terang-terangan

Chanyeol berdehem, kembali bicara "Kita harus cepat"

"Aku ini sedang menunggumu, tahu" Baekhyun berbicara datar

Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh dengan suara tercekat ditenggorokan, menarik yang lain untuk semakin mendekat dan mulai melangkah dengan kecepatan setara, membelah derasnya hujan yang masih mengguyur tanah Seoul

Rasanya aneh karena Chanyeol tidak lagi melempar makian seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, _mungkin karena hujan yang terlalu deras_ , pikir Baekhyun

Rasanya aneh karena Baekhyun tidak kembali protes, _mungkin karena petir membuatnya takut_ , pikir Chanyeol

Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di gedung utama Universitas, melewati lapangan utama yang digenangi banyak air sampai akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk berteduh, masih tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap

Mereka tiba-tiba merasa canggung satu sama lain, Baekhyun yang paling parah

Chanyeol menaruh payung Baekhyun didekat pintu masuk, melihat pemiliknya tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan tangan kosong, mengusapnya kuat-kuat, ia terkekeh

"Memangnya dengan melakukan itu rambutmu bisa kering?"

"Lalu apa? Tidak ada yang bisa aku gunakan" Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar, sebelum kembali melakukan apa yang pertama kali ia lakukan pada rambutnya

Sampai ia lagi-lagi tidak sadar dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan

"Gunakan ini" Chanyeol melempar t-shirtnya ke kepala Baekhyun sebelum kembali mengenakan hoodie miliknya yang sempat ia lepas "Kembalikan padaku secepatnya"

Baekhyun menarik t-shirt Chanyeol dari kepalanya "Aku tidak membutuhkan ini"

"Terserah mau digunakan atau tidak, yang aku tahu, aku meminjamkannya padamu" ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mengusak rambutnya beberapa kali

Baekhyun berdecih, niat hati ingin menendangnya tapi sudah terlalu jauh, ia menatap t-shirt ditangannya lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut

"Masa bodo, aku tidak akan mencucinya setelah ini" ia terkekeh pada pemikirannya

Benar-benar mengabaikan harum tubuh Chanyeol yang tertinggal di helaian rambutnya, karena ia pikir itu akan segera hilang

Atau tidak

\- : -

Sebelum kelas pertamanya berakhir, Joo young memberitahunya kalau ada seseorang yang menunggu diluar kelas

Baekhyun berharap itu Luhan, tapi ia harus menelan kecewa saat ternyata Sehun yang berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyum lebar sampai menenggelamkan ke dua matanya

"Kenapa mencariku?" Baekhyun bertanya datar

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menulis nama orang-orang yang ingin kau ajak pergi akhir pekan" Sehun sudah bersiap dengan bolpoin dan buku catatan kecil

Baekhyun bergumam mengerti "Kim Jongdae dan Zhang Yixing"

"Eh?" Sehun berjengit dengan lengan yang bergerak menulis nama-nama itu dibukunya "Kau mengenal Jongdae? Yang wajahnya kotak itu?"

"Jongdae itu teman dekatku, kau juga mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangguk "Jongdae pernah salah masuk ke kelasku dan akhirnya ia dihukum, ia diminta untuk membantu Dosen Kim mengajar" ia terkekeh "Beliau memaafkannya karena nama keluarga mereka yang sama"

Baekhyun tertawa membayangkan betapa lucunya kejadian itu "Jongdae tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu"

"Wajahnya sangat merah waktu itu, ia pasti malu sekali" Sehun menyimpan bukunya ke dalam tas

Baekhyun tertawa sekali lagi

"Jika mau, bergabunglah, anggota club tengah berkumpul di kafetaria"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum "Aku ingin ke perpustakaan"

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya!" Sehun pergi setelah memberi Baekhyun pelukan yang membuatnya harus merasa sakit karena dipukul bagian lengannya

Seperti yang ia katakan, ia memilih menghabiskan jam kosongnya di perpustakaan, ditemani beberapa buku modul dan sebuah novel sebagai selingan

Ia membaca itu dengan sangat serius, sekali lagi tidak memperhatikan sekitar sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang datang

"Hello"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendongak saat mendengar suara didekatnya yang ternyata milik Luhan, ia cemberut, mengabaikan Luhan yang sudah duduk di sampingnya

Masih kesal karena Luhan tidak bisa ditemui dan tidak menghubunginya kemarin, padahal ia sendiri berkata tidak akan berharap banyak

"Eiiyy" Luhan mengernyit "Kau marah, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Tapi terlihat marah"

Kembali menggeleng

"Serius?"

Kali ini ia mengangguk

Luhan menghela napas "Ternyata sulit ya, menghadapi seseorang yang sedang merajuk?"

Ia menatapnya, berdecih, lalu kembali memaku pandangannya pada buku tentang sejarah musik ditangan

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, ya?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun "Baekhyun, canti-"

"Aku tampan"

Luhan tersenyum "Baiklah, Baekhyun yang tampan tapi juga cantik"

"YAH!" Baekhyun berseru, mengundang tawa dari Luhan

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, my world, my soul, my own universe, my lo-"

"Hentikan hyung! Kau membuatku malu" ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, menghindar dari Luhan yang berusaha menjauhkan itu dari sana

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu" Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawa "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahmu saat merasa malu"

"Jelek sekali!" Baekhyun berseru "Sekarang menjauh atau aku akan benar-benar marah"

"Aku tidak dengar, suaramu yang berisik menghalangi pendengaranku"

"Yah!"

"Hey, bisakah kalian diam?!" seseorang yang mereka tahu sebagai penjaga perpustakaan, berdiri didekat Luhan duduk dengan berkacak pinggang "Jika ingin ribut, perpustakaan bukan tempat yang tepat"

Luhan berdiri, membungkuk beberapa kali sambil meminta maaf sampai ia pergi

Baekhyun terkekeh, menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya saat Luhan sudah kembali duduk "Salahmu"

"Salahmu"

"Kau, hyung"

Luhan menggeleng tidak terima "Kau, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berdecih, kembali menutup wajahnya dengan buku tadi "Yasudah, memang salahku"

Luhan menarik buku itu menjauh, menaruhnya disamping lengan "Ingin marah lagi?"

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya, mengangguk

"Ingin aku cium?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat "Tidak!" ia menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangan "Jangan berani melakukannya"

"Kalau begitu, berhenti marah"

"Tidak mau"

"Yasudah, aku akan cium"

"Tidak"

"Masih mau marah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Benar-benar ingin aku cium, ya?"

Baekhyun cemberut, menggeleng

Luhan tersenyum jail sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik satu buku lain untuk ia jadikan pelindung dan itu berhasil menghentikan Luhan

"Jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sampai tidak bisa menghubungiku, dan aku akan berhenti" Baekhyun memberi penawaran

Luhan menarik buku yang Baekhyun buat sebagai tembok penghalang "Kalau begitu dengarkan"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, mata menatapnya penuh

"Kemarin aku membolos" Luhan meringis saat mendengar Baekhyun yang tercekat karena terkejut "Bukan membolos untuk sesuatu yang buruk, aku harus pergi menemani orangtuaku ke luar kota"

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu, aku ini tidak suka berbohong"

"Lalu kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Tidak sempat sama sekali, terlalu banyak kegiatan, waktuku habis untuk tersenyum ke orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal"

Baekhyun, akhirnya tersenyum "Aku sedikit hawatir karena kau tidak biasanya seperti itu"

"Maaf karena membuatmu hawatir" Luhan membenarkan posisi anak rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya "Aku sedari tadi mencarimu, bertanya pada teman-temanmu tapi mereka tidak tahu kau dimana, aku menebak kau disini dan benar saja, aku menemukanmu"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Maaf karena membuatmu mencariku"

"Jangan ulangi kalimatku" Luhan merotasi matanya lalu mencubit pipi bulat Baekhyun "Ayo keluar, apa kau mau menghabiskan waktumu disini saja?"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu "Aku tidak tahu"

"Teman-temanmu ada di kafetaria, mau kesana?"

"Ayo"

Luhan berdiri, membungkuk dengan tangan yang terulur

Baekhyun menghadiahi satu pukulan dipundaknya sebelum menerima uluran itu, berjalan dengan tangan yang bertaut, tidak lagi peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menghujani mereka tanpa henti

Sesekali suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar karena lelucon yang Luhan ceritakan sampai mereka tiba di kafetaria

"Baekhyun!" Seruan Jongdae membelah kafetaria yang sedikit ramai, memudahkan mereka untuk menemukan mereka

Baekhyun juga lihat teman-teman clubnya yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Jongdae, ia tersenyum, menyapa mereka yang balas tersenyum atau melambaikan tangan

Kecuali Chanyeol, yang terlihat lebih tidak peduli atau bahkan tidak menganggap Baekhyun ada disana

"Dimana Yixing?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah duduk dihadapan Jongdae dengan Luhan disampingnya

Jongdae menunjuk toliet dengan dagunya "Panggilan alam" ia berkata asal

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, Luhan juga, Jongdae tidak

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah kembali mencium pipi Senior Luhan?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah "Tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan terkekeh "Lain kali pasti Baekhyun akan menciumku lagi"

"Hyung" ia merengek

"Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku beritahu"

"Jangan lupa beri aku bukti berupa foto"

"Tentu!"

Jongdae dan Luhan melakukan hight five bersama dengan yang lebih pendek berseru heboh, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus, menahan malu karena lagi-lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian

Dimeja lain, Kris memperhatikan mereka dengan aura hitam yang menguar di sekujur tubuh

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Siapa?" Joonmyeon balik bertanya

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Chanyeol menimpali

Kris menggeleng "Sepertinya pernah beberapa kali bertemu, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut "Tapi ia datang ke pestamu waktu itu"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang datang, aku menyerahkan semua urusan itu pada Kyungsoo" ia menunduk, memainkan sumpit dan sendok diatas meja, mata masih terpaku pada mereka

"He's Baekhyun's boyfriend"

Penuturan Chanyeol membuat semua orang terkejut

Sehun yang paling merasakan itu, ia sampai tersedak, wajahnya memerah parah

"APA?!"

Joonmyeon membekap bibir Kris dengan tangannya saat Baekhyun menoleh pada mereka dengan tatapan terganggu dan bingung

"Kris tidak sengaja memakan ulat disupnya"

Baekhyun mengernyit, menatap semangkuk sup dimejanya yang kemungkinan besar milik Yixing

"Apa Yixing sudah memeriksanya?" Ia berbisik

Jongdae mengangguk "Aman, ku rasa"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tiba-tiba berhenti saat teringat sesuatu "Luhan hyung berteman dengan Minseok, kau sudah tahu, Jongdae?"

Mata Jongdae membola "Benarkah? Aku baru tahu hari ini"

Baekhyun terkekeh

"Minseok dan aku itu teman satu club dan kami sudah beberapa kali pergi menonton pertandingan sepak bola bersama" Luhan menimpali

"Pasti seru" dari wajahnya saja, Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau Jongdae iri

Luhan mengangguk "Minseok itu orang yang menyenangkan, tapi jika kau tidak terlalu mengenalnya, pandangan pertama yang akan kau beri padanya pasti sombong"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju "Minseok memang terlihat sedikit angkuh, tapi sebenarnya ia baik"

"Iya, Minseok itu baik" Jongdae bergumam

Baekhyun tersenyum, membisikan sesuatu pada Luhan yang membuat Jongdae penasaran dan tawa mereka di akhir itu terdengar menyebalkan

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Masih belum ada konflik serius di chapter ini, Baek juga dibuat lupa dulu sama permasalahan sepupu Chanyeol dan Loey wkwkwk

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau baca, review atau vote ZING, tengkyu ferimachi


	6. Bonus

[Baca sampai titik terakhir ya gengs muehehe]

 **"Apa yang harus kau lakukan saat hendak bepergian"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beri kabar pada teman terdekatmu lebih dahulu;**

"Besok aku tidak akan pergi ke Universitas, hyung"

" _Kenapa tidak pergi?_ "

"Ada acara, aku akan pergi ke pemandian air panas dan camping" Baekhyun terkekeh "Camping di musim dingin"

" _Bukankah itu sedikit berbahaya?_ "

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, itu pasti akan seru"

" _Kenapa tidak mengajakku?_ " suaranya terdengar merajuk

Baekhyun, entah kenapa tersenyum "Kau 'kan sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak mungkin membuatmu mengabaikan tugas"

Luhan tidak membalas perkataannya, cukup lama, sampai ia berpikir teleponnya terputus

"Hyung?"

" _Ah?!_ " Luhan berseru " _Maaf, aku tertidur_ "

Baekhyun terkekeh " _Yasudah, hyung istirahat saja, aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok_ "

Saat telepon terputus, barulah ia sadar kalau sekarang baru jam tiga pagi, pantas saja suara Luhan terdengar lelah sekali

 **Persiapkan diri;**

Joonmyeon adalah yang terbaik jika sudah menyangkut hal ini

Olahraga menjadi lebih sering beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan, membeli beberapa kantung darah yang sudah disuntik vitamin, juga beberapa bungkus bubuk ekstrak sayuran yang akan ia campur ke sana

Kesehatan nomor satu, katanya

Barang dikemas dengan sangat rapih dan teratur, sesuai dengan apa yang ia butuhkan, beberapa barang tambahan seperti buku catatan dan bolpoin tidak terlewat

Joonmyeon sudah sangat siap

Ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali tanda pesan masuk, ia lihat nama Sehun ada disana sebagai pengirim pesan

" _Hyung, aku membuka sewa untuk teman yang bisa kau ajak pergi nanti, masalah biaya bisa kita bicarakan saat bertemu_ "

Wajahnya merah padam, dikepala sudah tertulis serentet sumpah serapah untuk Sehun yang sedang tertawa disebrang sana

"Aku tidak mengajak siapapun bukan berarti aku butuh sesuatu seperti itu, kau sialan!"

Hilang sudah wajah Kim Joonmyeon yang dikenal sebagai murid paling sopan seantero Seoul

 **Pastikan hanya membawa barang yang penting;**

"Soo young, kau sudah masukan sepatu bootnya?"

Soo young mengangguk, mata berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang ia rasa belum terbawa

"Bagaimana dengan peralatan make up?"

"Aku sudah masukan itu ke tas yang lebih kecil"

"Makanan ringan untuk jaga-jaga, bagaimana?"

Soo young mengangguk, melihat bagaimana Tiffany dan Wendy yang sangat sibuk dengan koper mereka dari layar laptopnya

Iya, Soo young tengah melakukan video call dengan mereka, padahal rumah mereka bersebelahan dengan rumahnya sebagai penengah

"Aku hampir lupa dengan baju hangat dan handuk" Tiffany kembali ke lemari pakaiannya

Soo young ikut melakukan itu "Aku juga lupa dengan handuk, aku akan bawa dua"

"Apa kita perlu sesuatu seperti pakaian renang?" Wendy mendekatkan beberapa koleksi pakaian renang musim panasnya ke kamera "Semuanya bagus, aku bingung jika harus memilih"

Tiffany terkekeh "Haruskah?

Wendy menggidikan bahunya, memasukan salah satu dari mereka untuk jaga-jaga

"Huh?" Soo young menatap kopernya yang sudah sangat penuh "Apa ini bisa ditutup?"

"Tekan saja" Wendy memberi saran

Soo young mencoba untuk menutup kopernya lalu menekan itu sampai menimbulkan suara berisik, tapi tidak berhasil, tidak bisa tertutup seperti semestinya

"Baiklah, aku akan sedikit mengurangi barang bawaanku"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali dan tetap berakhir dengan seperti itu"

"Aku sedang mencoba teman-teman" Soo young cemberut, kembali memilah barang bawaannya "Aku hampir menyerah, sungguh"

Setumpuk pakaian, celana jeans, piyama, baju hangat, jaket, hoodie, mantel, jas hujan, makanan ringan, beberapa pasang kaus kaki, tiga pasang sepatu, satu pasang sandal dan dua handuk adalah sedikit dari barang-barang yang sudah ia masukan ke dalam koper

 **Jika terlalu sulit, minta bantuan;**

Kris memberikan senyum terbaiknya "Kita akan mengemas barang bersama"

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju "Kita yang kau maksud itu pasti hanya aku"

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu"

"Kau orang yang lebih buruk dari itu"

Kris cemberut "Ayolah Kyung, hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan untuk ini, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa selain dirimu"

Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar sebelum berjalan menjauh dengan langkah tenang, saat ia hampir membuka pintu kamarnya, Kris berseru

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk halaman belakang rumah dengan matanya, disana kedua orang tua mereka tengah bersenda gurau "Memberitahu Paman kalau kau tidak pernah menganggapnya ada"

Kris tercekat, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menutup pintu dan menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat semula "Bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya kau yang bisa aku pintai bantuan"

"Kenapa yang lain tidak?"

Kris sudah membuka mulutnya tapi ia kembali menutup itu saat tidak menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Kehabisan kata-kata, huh?" Kyungsoo tersenyum miring "Sekarang kau siapkan barang-barangmu dan aku siapkan barang-barangku"

"Percuma aku kemari"

 **Peran orang yang lebih dewasa sangat penting;**

Minseok memasukan mantel ke dalam koper milik Sehun, sedang si pemilik tengah memilih beberapa pakaian dilemari

"Sepupu Minseok, menurutmu apa yang harus aku bawa selain ini?" Sehun bertanya setelah memberikan beberapa pakaian padanya

Minseok menatap isi kopernya yang sudah lumayan terisi penuh "Hot pack?"

"Ah, iya" Sehun berseru, mengambil beberapa hot pack miliknya didalam kotak obat

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Sepupu Minseok? Panggil aku hyung!"

Sehun terkekeh canggung "Baik, hyung"

"Apa kau sudah membawa peralatan mandi? Jangan lupakan selimut dan baju tidur yang tebal"

"Sudah"

"Kaus kaki?"

"Sudah"

"Bahan masakan?"

"Sudah"

Minseok kembali mengoreksi, takut ada barang penting yang tertinggal

Saat semua sudah selesai, ia menutup kopernya dan menaruh itu didekat pintu kamar agar Sehun tidak melupakannya

"Sekarang pergi tidur agar besok kau merasa segar dan siap pergi"

"Baik, hyung" Sehun melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang "Selamat malam"

 **Semua menjadi mudah jika kau punya teman yang bisa di andalkan;**

Jongin memeriksa isi lemari Chanyeol, ia bingung, entah harus berkata apa saat melihat hanya ada beberapa t-shirt, hoodie, satu mantel dan beberapa kaus kaki

"Kapan terakhir kali kau membeli pakaian?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahu, mata masih terpaku pada video game di komputernya "Sekitar awal tahun"

Jongdae berdecih, meraih ponsel disakunya dan menghubungi satu nomor yang sekiranya bisa membantu

"Selamat pagi Paman"

" _Iya tuan?_ "

"Bisa kau pergi ke tempat perbelanjaan dan belikan aku beberapa baju hangat dan celana?" Jongin menatap datar Chanyeol yang terkekeh disana

" _Baik, tuan_ "

"Terimakasih Paman, aku akan mengambilnya nanti sore"

Telepon terputus dengan helaan napas Jongin sebagai teman

Ia kembali pada lemari pakaian yang bisa saja ia jadikan tempat tidur peliharaannya karena itu terlalu kosong, lalu mengambil koper diruang paling atas dengan susah payah, debu yang berjatuhan membuatnya hampir hilang keseimbangan

"Ingin bawa berapa pakaian?" Jongin bertanya malas

Chanyeol menatapnya "Terserah kau saja, yang penting jangan lupakan kaus kaki kesayanganku"

Kaus kaki yang Chanyeol maksud adalah kaus kaki berwarna ungu dengan gambar kelinci berwarna putih disekelilingnya

"Sudah" Jongin menempatkan itu ditempat yang mudah diraih "Kau pasti butuh beberapa celana" ia memasukan semua celana yang ada disana (karena hanya ada empat jeans dan satu celana training warna hitam bergaris putih disisi kiri dan kanannya)

"Oh!" Chanyeol berseru "Jangan lupakan kaca mataku"

"Serius?" Jongin merotasi matanya "Kau tidak butuh kaca mata!"

"Aku membutuhkan itu, Jongin, aku butuh itu"

Meski enggan, akhirnya Jongin memasukan kaca matanya ditempat yang sama dengan kaus kaki kesukaannya "Lalu apa setelah itu?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Bagaimana dengan beberapa camilan?"

"Tidak perlu"

"Bagaimana dengan sarung tangan dan topi rajut?"

"Kurasa tidak"

"Bagaimana dengan sepatu ganti?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka tidak mengenakan alas kaki"

Jongin menghela napas, merasa apa yang ia lakukan sangat tidak ada artinya "Selain kaca mata dan kaus kaki, apa yang ingin kau bawa lagi?"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Terserah, aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya"

Jongin menggeram rendah, menaruh beberapa camilan didalam koper dengan gegabah, amarah memenuhi kepalanya

"Aku tidak butuh makanan-makanan itu, Nini Kim"

"Yah!" akhirnya Jongin menyerah, melempar makanan ringan itu ke arah Chanyeol yang lebih peduli pada video game nya "Siapkan saja semua itu sendiri!"

Chanyeol berseru, kali ini karena ia memenangkan permainannya "Aku berhasi! Aku adalah masternya!"

Ia berhenti saat sadar kalau tidak ada siapapun dikamarnya "Jongin?"

"Yah! Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Chapter krispi kriuk kriuk

Disini juga aku mau bahas sesuatu, tentang kalian yang masih bertanya-tanya kalau ini Ff ChanBaek atau LuBaek?

 **1\. Ini Ff ChanBaek, udah pasti, ga usah ditanyain lagi, bisa kalian liat di covernya, cuma ada wajah Baek sama Chan disana /melotot**

 **2\. Kenapa LuBaek? Karena konsep ff ini tuh emang kaya gitu, ngaco, dari chapter pertama juga jalan ceritanya udah abstrak /kaya yg nulis . Terus juga aku rada bosenlah sama orang ketiga dihubungan ChanBaek yang itu itu aja, kalo ga Kyungsoo pasti Sehun atau Kris. Jangan kaget, yang nulis emang suka coba-coba**

 **3\. "Moment ChanBaek nya dibanyakin dong ka/thor" okay, yang ini pasti aku turutin, tapi nanti ya dear, ada waktunya**

 **4\. "Fast update" aku ga bisa fast upadate** **ㅠㅠ** **lagi banyak kerjaan, aku bakal usahain seminggu sekali update nya**

 **5\. "Bakal ada couple lain?" Mungkin ada, mungkin juga engga, tergantung situasi, tapi kemungkinan bakal ada heuheu**

 **6\. Akan ada konflik yang lumayan serius, "kapan?" Rahasiaaaaa**

Udah cuma mau ngasih tau itu aja, intinya aku sayang kalean gengs, terimakasih banyak buat semua dukungannya, tersampaikan dan diterima dengan baik, akhir kata, salam ChanBaek is real!


	7. Chapter 6

**"Tidak akan, tidak ada kata 'kita' karena kau dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kita!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"... _Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep_ "

Suara yang sama lagi, yang menjawab panggilannya selama tiga kali berturut-turut

Baekhyun menghela napas "Luhan hyung, kabari aku jika sudah punya waktu luang" ia menjauhkan ponsel Yixing dari telinganya, mengembalikan itu pada si pemilik setelah urusannya selesai

"Tidak bisa dihubungi?" Jongdae bertanya

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, masih terlalu malas untuk berbicara

"Tidak apa-apa" Yixing tersenyum lebar, mencoba menghiburnya "Jika Senior Luhan menelpon, aku akan segera memberitahumu"

"Senior Luhan sangat sibuk, jangan berpikiran buruk"

"Aku tidak berpikir tentang hal buruk apapun"

Seharusnya ia mengawali hari dengan senyum bahagia karena ini adalah apa yang ia tunggu, hari dimana ia hanya akan menghabiskannya untuk bersenang-bersenang, tapi Luhan yang tidak bisa dihubungi benar-benar membuatnya merasa buruk

Andai saja ada yang memberitahunya lebih awal kalau menaruh hati pada seseorang akan membuat semua terasa sulit, ia akan memilih untuk tidak jatuh cinta sama sekali

Tapi Luhan sudah terlalu jauh membawanya

"Aku-"

Suara bising klakson mobil mencuri atensinya, atensi semua orang, sebenarnya

Sebuah mini bus berwarna biru tua sudah terparkir disana, dengan Kris sebagai pengendara, akhirnya ia datang juga, setelah terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit dari waktu awal

Ia ke luar dari mobil bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk

"Jangan protes, aku terlambat karena harus menjemput dua idiot ini" Kris mengomel

Yang ditunjuk malah tertawa seperti mereka bukanlah penyebab dari kekacauan

"Para wanita duduk dibangku paling belakang dan Baekhyun duduk disampingku" Kris tersenyum seperti seorang penjahat kelamin

Baekhyun mendengus sambil menatapnya tajam

Joonmyeon menengahi "Hari ini kita akan ke pemandian air panas dan menginap disana, lalu-"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah tahu" Sehun menyela

"Kalau begitu cepat naik, sebelum jalanan menjadi macet!" Kris memberi perintah

Satu persatu dari mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Soo young yang menjadi pemimpin, lalu disusul kedua temannya yang lain, Baekhyun selanjutnya

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin duduk disamping Jongdae yang mencuri kesempatan untuk duduk di dekat Minseok, tapi karena yang lain terlalu ribut untuk mendapat tempat, ia malah berakhir dengan duduk dibangku paling belakang bersama para wanita

"Hey, apa didepan tidak ada tempat lain yang kosong?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara lantang

"Disampingku!" Kris menjawab dengan sangat cepat

"Oh, tidak perlu, terimakasih" ia lebih memilih duduk bersama mereka dari pada harus duduk disana bersama Kris, percayalah, itu bukan ide yang baik

Baekhyun menurunkan tas besar yang ia bawa ke bawah kakinya saat melihat yang lain juga melakukan itu

"Hello, siapa namamu?" Seseorang yang duduk tepat disampingnya bertanya

Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum padanya "Namaku Baekhyun" keningnya mengerut tipis "Maaf, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Ia terkekeh "Aku memang tidak kuliah disini"

"Ah, pantas saja" Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali "Kalau kau, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Stephani, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Tiffany"

"Kau pasti bukan asli Korea" ia menebak

"Memang bukan, tapi Ayahku lahir disini"

Mereka sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat mobil mulai bergerak maju

Chanyeol yang duduk paling dekat dengan Kris berseru "Bisa menyetir tidak 'sih?!"

"Memangnya kau bisa?!" Kris membalas tidak kalah bersungut-sungut

Joonmyeon kembali menjadi penengah "Tidak bisakah kalian tidak berteriak hanya untuk hari ini?"

Baekhyun meringis takut, bayangkan saja, dua suara berat yang berteriak ditempat tertutup, itu lebih menyeramkan dari melihat Drac yang memakan bangkai tikus semalam

"Kau juga tidak seperti orang asli Korea, Baekhyun?" Tiffany melanjutkan

Baekhyun mengangguk "Hanya nenekku saja yang lahir disini"

"Pantas, warna matamu cantik sekali"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Terimakasih"

Ternyata Tiffany bisa ia jadikan teman bicara disepanjang perjalanan, mereka membicarakan banyak hal, bahkan Wendy dan Soo young ikut bergabung dalam obrolan. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi rasanya mereka mudah sekali akrab

Sedikit rasa menyesalnya pergi, mereka sangat baik

Tiffany yang menyenangkan, Wendy yang lugu dan Soo young yang ceria menjadi perpaduan pas untuk membuatnya tidak berhenti tertawa, sampai-sampai Kris melayangkan protes karena mereka terlalu berisik

Mengganggu konsentrasinya (ia yang bicara)

"Saat kelulusan sekolah menengah, seseorang menyatakan perasaan padaku, aku sangat takut karena ia seseorang yang namanya selalu tercatat dibuku merah" Wendy kembali bercerita "Aku lari saja, ia sampai kebingungan" ceritanya ditutup dengan suara tawa dari yang lain

"Aku juga merasakannya!" Soo young berseru "Waktu itu aku baru kembali dari mini market, tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan berkata kalau ia suka padaku.."

Baekhyun mengerjap

"..Aku takut sekali"

"Tapi kau 'kan juga menyukainya?" Tiffany bertanya

Soo young mengangguk "Itu sebabnya, meskipun aku takut, aku tetap menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi kekasih"

Baekhyun menatapnya, bagaimana senyum itu terlihat sangat tulus, wajahnya yang berseri dan suaranya yang terdengar sangat bersemangat

Soo young benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Wendy yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut "Bagaimana apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hendak menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kau suka?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun tersenyum gugup

Tidak tahu, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada siapapun

Tatapan menunggu mereka membuat ia memutar akal

Tiba-tiba ingatannya pergi pada saat itu

"Aku akan datang ke rumahnya disaat ia tengah bersantai bersama keluarganya, mengajak ia pergi ke toko buku dan membeli sepatu, lalu mengantarnya pulang dengan menggunakan taxi" Baekhyun tersenyum malu "Aku akan menghubunginya saat makan malam selesai, merengek ketika ia menggodaku, dan memintanya untuk menciumku di ruang penyimpanan" itu membuatnya semakin merindukan Luhan

Soo young tersenyum menggoda "Kau romantis sekali"

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya, Wendy?"

"Jadikan aku kekasihmu, sekarang!"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Wendy

Perlakuan seperti itu memang terdengar sangat sederhana, semua bisa melakukannya jika mereka ingin, tapi apa yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah ia merasa sangat dihargai. Luhan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik

\- : -

Sisa perjalanan mereka pergunakan untuk tidur, semuanya menelusup ke alam bebas dibawah mata mereka yang tertutup, membuat skenario apapun yang ingin dilakukan

Baekhyun yang tidak terlelap harus menahan tawa karena melihat wajah lucu Tiffany disampingnya

Disaat itulah ia lihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah selimut yang ia bawa dilengan kanan, sedangkan lengan kiri digunakan untuk menggenggam sebuah apel

 _Pasti itu untuk Soo young_ , pikirnya

Karena malas melihat wajah Chanyeol, ia memilih untuk menaruh pandangannya pada jendela mobil yang berembun, itu terlihat lebih menarik

"Pakai ini" _Drama di-_

"Eh?" Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah selimut mendarat dipahanya

Chanyeol menggigit apelnya "Bibirmu membiru, kau pasti kedinginan" penyebutannya terdengar acak-acakan karena mulutnya penuh dengan apel, tapi Baekhyun masih cukup pintar untuk mengerti

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak"

"Kau iya!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya "Simpan saja terimakasihnya, perutku sudah penuh"

Mata Baekhyun rasanya gatal untuk melihat Soo young yang ternyata masih terlelap, entah kenapa itu memberinya sedikit rasa lega

Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk ditempatnya entah sejak kapan, kaki ia naikan ke atas paha Jongin yang protesnya tidak didengar sama sekali, mereka terlihat saling menggoda satu sama lain karena Jongin yang tertawa tanpa henti sedangkan Chanyeol membalas dengan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya memerah

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu, tidak mau peduli (meski penasaran) menyampirkan selimut itu dipundaknya yang bisa sampai menutup jari-jari kaki

Kembali memaku pandangan ke luar jendela, menikmati pergantian jalanan yang awalnya dihiasi trotoar menuju jalanan berkelok perbukitan yang disisi kanan dan kirinya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon yang sangat tinggi

Sampai akhirnya Kris memarkir mobil mereka saat tiba ditujuan pertama, pemandian air panas

Baekhyun tidak berhenti merasa kagum saat matanya menangkap hamparan bukit yang diselimuti salju tipis, mereka hampir mencair

Ditambah lagi dengan tempat yang akan mereka jadikan pelabuhan selama semalam, itu sangat indah, seperti mereka ada disebuah villa pribadi milik seorang bangsawan

"Karena tempat wanita dan pria dipisah, aku memberikan tanggung jawab penuh pada Soo young karena tidak bisa memantau kalian terus menerus" Kris berbicara setelah mereka semua turun dari mobil

Soo young malah tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan "Kita bebas melakukan apapun!"

Dua orang pelayan menghampiri mereka, satu wanita dan satu lagi pria, jika ingin tahu, kira-kira umur mereka sudah menginjak kepala tiga

Pelayan wanita membawa Soo young, Wendy dan Tiffany kepintu disisi kiri, sedangkan pelayan pria membawa yang lain kepintu di sisi kanan

Udara hangat berbondong-bondong menyelimuti tubuh mereka saat mereka masuk ke sana, sangat nyaman

Pelayan itu menuntun langkah mereka sampai diruang lobi, hanya Kris dan Joonmyeon yang berurusan dengan segala sesuatu dimeja resepsionis, sisanya menunggu

"Baekhyun" Yixing memanggilnya "Senior Luhan mengirim pesan"

"Apa yang ia katakan?" Baekhyun bertanya semangat

"Ia akan menghubungimu setelah makan malam"

Baekhyun tersenyum medengarnya, itu berita yang sangat baik

"Hanya tersisa tiga kamar yang kosong" Joonmyeon memberitahu mereka setelah kembali "Dua kamar masing-masing bisa di isi sampai empat orang dan yang satunya hanya bisa di isi dua"

"Sudah jelas" Kris tersenyum "Yang dua itu untukku dan Baekhyun"

"Tidak, terimakasih"

Minseok terkekeh "Agar adil, kita undi saja, bagaimana?"

Semua mengangguk setuju

Ada dua orang yang harus Baekhyun hindari, satu Kris dan yang lainnya Chanyeol, bersama siapapun tidak masalah baginya, asal tidak dengan mereka

"Batu, gunting, kertas?" Kyungsoo memberi saran dan disetujui

Membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang lumayan besar, mengulurkan masing-masing salah satu lengan mereka. Sebelum dimulai, Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalan lengannya seperti memberi sebuah isyarat yang langsung diterima oleh beberapa dari mereka

Kris memberi aba-aba dan saat mereka melihat hasilnya, Jongdae, Minseok, Jongin dan Joonmyeon mengeluarkan batu sedangkan sisanya mengeluarkan pilihan yang sangat acak, dengan itu, kamar satu sudah ditentukan pemiliknya

Baekhyun mendadak mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena Chanyeol dan Kris masih ada disana

 _Demi leluhurku yang terhormat, siapapun kecuali mereka_

Kris kembali memberi aba-aba dan terlalu banyak yang mengeluarkan pilihan sama, ia mengulangi aba-abanya dan masih belum, sekali lagi dan belum juga

Joonmyeon yang terlihat paling tegang (setelah Baekhyun) disana, ia tidak bisa mengulang apa yang dilakukannya tadi karena berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, juga karena si pemilik mata kelereng itu menatapnya penuh curiga

Mereka mencoba sekali lagi dan sekali lagi sampai akhirnya Yixing, Kris, Kyungsoo dan Sehun jadi pemilik kamar yang satunya

"Oh, no!"

Joonmyeon bersorak tertahan "Yes!"

"Ini tidak mungkin" Baekhyun berbisik parau, menatap jarinya yang membentuk gunting, harusnya ia pilih kertas saja

Joonmyeon memberi kunci kamar mereka pada Chanyeol "Kamar kalian lumayan jauh dari kami, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ia terdengar sangat bersemangat entah karena apa

Chanyeol mengangguk malas "Tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar, kalau sudah seperti ini, menyalahkan siapapun tidak akan memberinya jalan keluar. Hanya lewati, pasti bisa, hanya satu malam, itu akan berakhir saat matahari terbit besok, bukan masalah besar

Ia lihat Jongdae dan Yixing melambaikan tangan padanya dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan, itu berlebihan, menurutnya. Berakhir dengan menghabiskan malam dikamar yang sama dengan Chanyeol itu tidak berarti apapun

Iya 'kan?

Ia kembali menghela napas berat "Entah kenapa aku memang sudah memiliki firasat akan terjebak bersamamu"

Chanyeol merotasi mata "Berhenti menjadi berlebihan, harusnya aku yang mengeluh"

Yang lebih tinggi memimpin langkah, sesekali bertanya pada pelayan tentang letak kamar mereka yang ternyata ada dibagian paling belakang tempat penginapan

Hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang kamar mereka dekat dengan tempat yang diperbolehkan sepasang pria memadu kasih? Sudah ada dua pasangan yang ia lihat tengah bercumbu didepan pintu, ia tidak akan tahan jika melihat satu lagi

Chanyeol memeriksa kuncinya, disana tertulis nomor dua belas, jadi ini benar kamar mereka. Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, kegelapan adalah apa yang mereka lihat pertama kali, lengan panjangnya ia gunakan untuk menggapai saklar yang ada didekat pintu

Dan- Uh!

Ini lebih buruk dari apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun

Kamar itu sangat apik, tidak bisa dipungkiri, disana terdapat satu single sofa disudut ruangan, satu lemari, satu meja nakas, mesin penghangat, lampu tidur, jendela besar yang langsung mengarah pada air terjun buatan dan dilengkapi dengan satu kamar mandi

Dan satu ranjang berukuran besar dengan dua bantal dan satu selimut yang sudah tersusun rapih di atasnya

Jika kurang jelas, ia akan mengulangnya. Hanya satu ranjang!

"Bagus, aku tidur disana dan kau di sofa" Chanyeol tertawa kaku, itu sangat jelas terdengar "Aku harus protes pada Kris!"

Dengan setengah berlari, ia kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong yang tadi mereka lewati untuk menyusul Kris sambil berteriak acak

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, tidak perlu merasa terkejut, Chanyeol memang selalu berprilaku tidak waras. Ia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam dengan menggunakan tenaga ekstra karena Chanyeol yang meninggalkan kopernya didepan pintu, mau tidak mau ia harus membawanya 'kan?

Chanyeol itu memang selalu menyusahkan

Dengan helaan napas, ia membuka gorden berwarna cokelat itu sekaligus, menatap air terjun buatan yang hampir membeku disana. Rasanya seperti kembali ke umur delapan puluh, saat Drac mengajaknya berseluncur didanau yang beku ditengah hutan untuk pertama kalinya

Baekhyun menaruh koper miliknya dan juga Chanyeol di atas sofa, melempar tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya (bohong), nyaman sekali, ia akan meminta Chanyeol untuk tidur dilantai saja jika seperti ini

Suara gaduh menganggunya, itu berasal dari Chanyeol yang berlari masuk ke dalam, mungkin ia sudah selesai melayangkan protes pada Kris atau apapun

Chanyeol langsung berseru "Memangnya kau mau satu kamar dengan Kris?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku juga tidak mau satu kamar denganmu"

"Kris berkata akan memperkosamu ditengah malam, jadi pilih, denganku atau dengan Kris?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat "Kapan ia berbicara seperti itu?"

Yang lebih tinggi melipat lengannya di atas dada "Baru saja, ingin mendengarnya langsung?"

"Tidak, terimakasih"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu "Terserah, aku tidak masalah sebenarnya, selagi kau tidak akan memperkosaku ditengah malam"

Chanyeol berdecih "Tidak sudi"

"Yasudah"

"Yasudah"

"Yasudah!"

"Yasudah"

Baekhyun melempar bantal tepat ke wajahnya

Chanyeol memungut itu, mengembalikannya pada Baekhyun dengan cara yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan padanya "Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak tahu" ia bangkit, mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang "Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi jauh tanpa Ayahku, ia hampir selalu melarangku untuk melakukan ini dan itu, jadi rasanya sedikit aneh saat berada diluar"

Yang lain menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok, merasa kasihan tapi juga ingin tertawa disaat bersamaan "Lalu apa pilihanmu? Meringkuk meski sudah terbang tinggi?" ia berdecih

"Aku akan keluar jika yang lain memanggil"

"Terserah" Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya, berjalan menjauh dari sana lalu menyerukan nama Baekhyun sebanyak tiga kali dari depan pintu kamar mandi

"Yah!" Baekhyun berseru kesal

"Kau bilang akan keluar jika ada yang memanggil?"

"Aku bilang yang lain, yang lain itu artinya bukan kau"

Chanyeol merotasi matanya "Kau terlihat menyedihkan"

"Terserah"

Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar pergi, tapi tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah kembali masuk ke sana

Baekhyun mengerang "Sekarang apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menarik salah satu kakinya sampai ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan kepala yang mendarat lebih dulu, dan masih menariknya sampai mereka keluar dari kamar bahkan melewati lorong, mengabaikan seseorang yang berteriak dibawah sana

Ia baru berhenti saat kakinya menginjak tempat dimana mereka melakukan batu, gunting, kertas tadi

Ia menjatuhkan kaki Baekhyun ke lantai, merelakan bokongnya yang ditendang dengan sangat brutal

"Sakit sekali, sial!" Baekhyun mengomel

"Aku tidak suka ada seseorang yang bermalas-malasan didekatku" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun yang masih berbaring dilantai

Baekhyun kembali mencoba untuk menendang, hampir mengenai penisnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera menghindar "Katakan itu pada seseorang yang lebih malas dariku!"

"Kau tidak mau bangun?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya "Itu menarik perhatian banyak orang"

Yang lebih pendek mengedarkan pandangan, melihat beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh, ia mendengus lalu mencoba untuk berdiri, merasa sangat malu

Ia tersenyum tapi bukannya terlihat manis, itu malah menyeramkan "Banyak-banyaklah berdoa, aku akan membunuhmu nanti"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyanggupi "Aku akan menghabiskan setengah waktu tidurku untuk berdoa, kalau begitu"

"Terserah" Baekhyun melengos, hampir mengambil langkah untuk kembali, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menahan lengannya

Ia menekan genggamannya semakin kuat "Aku sudah mengunjungi tempat ini beberapa kali"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan lengannya tapi ia tidak bisa "Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Kita akan berkeliling dan jangan menolak!"

"Tidak akan, tidak ada kata 'kita' karena kau dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kita! Sekarang lepaskan, sakit bodoh!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengindahkan, malah menarik lengan yang lain meski terus memberontak, membawanya ke pintu luar. Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan

"Chanyeol, aku memperingatimu"

Chanyeol hanya merotasi matanya. Benar-benar, sungguh, sangat tidak peduli

Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana Chanyeol membawanya, mereka hanya terus berjalan ke atas, menaiki bukit sampai ke puncak dan lengannya dilepaskan ketika semilir angin membawa udara dingin ke lengannya yang kosong

"Apa ya-" kalimat Baekhyun menggantung di udara ketika matanya melihat ke bawah, ke hamparan salju yang lebih luas lagi "Woah" ia bergumam

Sangat indah

Seperti melihat gumpalan awan dari jarak yang sangat dekat, atau permen kapas warna putih yang bertebaran, atau lebih bagus lagi, setumpuk marshmallow yang siap dilelehkan!

Andai ia bisa, mungkin Baekhyun sudah melompat, membiarkan tubuhnya tertimbun gundukan salju dibawah sana

Chanyeol melipat lengannya di atas dada "Sekali lagi, simpan saja rasa terimakasihmu karena perutku sudah benar-benar penuh"

"Jika kau tidak melarangku, aku akan mengucapkannya sebanyak yang aku bisa"

"Kalau begitu lakukan"

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatapnya datar "Aku hanya mengikuti perintah awal"

"Bagaimana kalau tadi aku memintamu untuk membuka baju dan celana? Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kenapa?" kedua alis Chanyeol menyatu "Kau bilang akan menuruti perintah awal?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah dari yang waras saja"

Chanyeol berdecih "Alasan klasik, itu seperti seorang penjahat yang ingin membunuhmu karena kau melihat terlalu banyak"

"Itu terdengar bodoh" Baekhyun terkekeh

Ia menoleh, menatapnya yang juga tengah melakukan hal sama. Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu tampan meski tidak semenarik Luhan, jika saja ia tidak keterlaluan mengganggunya, mungkin perasaannya dulu tidak akan berubah

\- : -

"Terimakasih" akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan itu juga, setelah mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "Jangan bersihkan tubuhmu, Kris mengajak kita dan yang lain berendam dipemandian air panas"

"Oh, okay" ia tersenyum, melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang, menggulung itu dengan selimut yang hangat

Chanyeol ikut berbaring disampingnya, hampir memejamkan mata kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menendang punggungnya sambil berteriak ; "Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh?!"

"Ini juga kamarku!"

\- : -

Sekitar jam delapan malam atau mungkin lebih, Baekhyun tidak memeriksanya, yang pasti itu setelah mereka (para manusia) makan malam

Kris mengunjungi kamarnya, disaat Chanyeol tengah meringkuk di sofa sedangkan ia hampir mengganti pakaian. Baekhyun mendengus, menurunkan lengan lalu berjalan dengan hentakan kecil dilangkahnya, membuka pintu dan hampir berteriak karena ada pria menyeramkan yang berdiri disana hanya dengan memakai handuk yang menggantung di antara perut dan pahanya

Memberitahunya kalau yang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang kolam pemandian air panas, nomor empat belas

Sekitar jam sembilan atau mungkin kurang, karena sekali lagi ia lupa memeriksa. Mereka ikut bergabung setelah Baekhyun dengan sangat susah payah membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih berkeliaran di alam mimpi

"Kepalaku sakit sekali" ia mengeluh

"Itu karena kau tidur terlalu lama!" Baekhyun mengomel, hari ini sudah banyak sekali omelan yang ia keluarkan

Chanyeol cemberut "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Siapa yang tidak membangunkan siapa? Aku bahkan sudah menendang bokongmu!"

Pertengkaran mereka terganggu saat Yixing tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di antara ke duanya, dengan ponsel yang berdering dilengan, ia menatap yang lebih pendek

"Senior Luhan menelpon"

Baekhyun tentu sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi ketika ia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tidak terbaca, tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu, ia bahkan tidak sadar saat mengatakan ; "Aku sedang tidak ingin dihubungi"

Mata Yixing sedikit melebar "Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Nanti ponselmu bisa tercebur ke dalam kolam" ia terkekeh

"Oh, baiklah"

Ia lihat Yixing pergi ke tempat penyimpanan dan menaruh ponselnya disana setelah dimatikan, lalu kembali pada mereka yang masih hanya menatap sekeliling ruangan

Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat melihat Jongdae yang terus berada disekitar Minseok, mencoba memulai obrolan baru lagi dan lagi, beruntung karena Minseok tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Sama seperti saat Soo young yang berbicara tentang Chanyeol, ia terlihat sangat bersinar, Jongdae benar-benar menyukai Minseok

"Tidak ingin masuk?" Chanyeol bertanya pada mereka

Yixing menggeleng dengan alasan "Aku sudah mandi, baru saja"

Dan Baekhyun "Aku malas basah"

Chanyeol menggidikan bahunya "Sepertinya hanya aku" ia berlari dengan cepat, melompat ke dalam kolam hingga membuat banyak air terbuang ke atas

Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat itu, terlebih saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin melontarkan protes karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka

Yixing diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun tertawa dan bagaimana hal sederhana itu berhasil membuatnya seperti sehabis mendengar lelucon dari Jongdae, ia bersorak dalam hati

Ia pikir itu bekerja, rencana Joonmyeon membuahkan hasil, ide untuk membuat mereka menjadi teman sekamar ternyata tidak buruk, meski masih ada sedikit pertengkaran. Semoga ke esokan harinya, mereka bisa keluar sebagai teman dekat

\- : -

Benar-benar lupa waktu, mereka ke luar dari ruang pemandian air panas saat hampir tengah malam. Jika Minseok tidak mengeluh karena mulai merasa kram, mungkin mereka tidak akan berhenti

Baekhyun harus terjebak disana lebih lama karena Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung ke luar dari ruang ganti, jangan bertanya kenapa ia mau saja menunggunya, jawaban sudah jelas, karena kunci kamar mereka ada bersama si keparat ini

 _Dari pada menunggu didepan pintu kamar seorang diri, lebih baik menunggu disini, setidaknya aku tidak akan terlihat bodoh_ , pikirnya

Chanyeol akhirnya keluar tepat saat Baekhyun rasa ambang batas kesabarannya hampir terlewati, dengan sebuah cengiran bodoh dan handuk yang menggantung dikepala kosong tanpa otaknya

"Aku lupa membawa celana dalam ganti, jadi aku harus mengeringkan yang aku pakai lebih dulu"

Ujung mata Baekhyun berkedut, rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajah itu "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli" setelah mengatakannya, ia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang mengekor beberapa langkah dibelakang

Saat berbelok dilorong pertama, mereka bertemu dengan Minseok dan Kris yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu disana

"Kalian?" Kris terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka

Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya "Sibodoh ini lupa membawa celana dalam ganti"

"Jadi aku harus mengeringkan yang aku pakai barusan" ia melanjutkan, bukannya merasa malu

"Dan itu membuatku harus menunggu lebih lama"

Minseok tiba-tiba menjauhi mereka "Aku harus kembali ke kamar" ia mengangkat kaleng minuman bersoda dilengan kirinya "Joonmyeon pasti menunggu ini"

"Kalian istirahatlah, besok kita akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan" Kris juga meninggalkan mereka

Dengan itu mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah, sampai kamar

Baekhyun jadi orang pertama yang berbaring di ranjang, merentangkan tubuhnya "Tidak akan cukup untuk berdua, kau di bawah saja"

"Terserah" Chanyeol berdecih, menarik bantal yang tengah Baekhyun pakai padahal ada satu bantal lain disana, juga selimutnya untuk ia jadikan alas

Baekhyun ingin protes tapi rasanya malas sekali, lebih memilih untuk menggunakan bantal yang satunya

"Chanyeol?" ia tiba-tiba memanggilnya saat Chanyeol baru saja berbaring

"Apa?"

"Setahuku, Senior Joonmyeon tidak minum minuman bersoda"

"Mungkin ia sedang ingin meminum itu"

Baekhyun bergumam panjang sambil mengangguk "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar sepupu priamu? Bukannya aku ingin tahu atau apa"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan sepupuku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, jika tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa"

"Ia baik, setahuku"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Chanyeol?" ia kembali memanggilnya

Chanyeol bergumam sebagai jawaban

"Kau biasa menulis tentang apa? Di website Universitas?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak harus merasa terkejut, tapi ia merasakannya "Aku penulis yang bebas?" itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan dari pada pernyataan

"Aku bahkan belum menentukan nama penaku"

"Tentukan saja sekarang" ia berkata malas

Baekhyun tidak lagi menjawab, Chanyeol pikir ia sudah tertidur tapi dugaannya salah saat Baekhyun lagi-lagi memanggilnya

Chanyeol mengerang pelan "Apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam, kau ingin tidur lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak atau mungkin iya"

"Chanyeol?"

"Berhenti menyebut namaku"

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan "Aku akan diam sekarang"

 _"Ahhh.."_

Matanya membulat "Chanyeol?"

"Bukan aku, sungguh"

 _"Fast- ahhhh"_

 _"Ahhh"_

Wajah mereka kompak memerah, bersamaan dengan desahan yang berasal entah dari kamar nomor berapa yang tidak kunjung berhenti, itu bahkan terdengar semakin nyaring seiring waktu yang terlewat

Baekhyun rasa, wajahnya akan terbakar sebentar lagi

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya?"

"Jangan memikirkan apapun"

"Aku tidak"

"Tapi aku iya"

"YAH!"

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan kaliaaannnn, semuanyaaaa, terimakasiihhhh


	8. Chapter 7

**"Aku hanya takut ia menyesal jika menyimpan perasaan semacam itu padaku"**

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba, itu bukan ke inginannya untuk terjaga sepanjang malam

 _Berputar ke kanan, sekarang ke kiri lalu kembali ke kanan_

Desahan yang tidak kunjung berhenti dan tubuh bagian selatannya yang mengeras adalah apa yang ia sebut sebagai mimpi buruk. Ia harus menahannya sampai matahari terbit, dimana kicauan halus burung menjadi penanda awal hari

Ia berlarian dengan wajah terbakar sampai ke kamar mandi, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengangkat kepala. Menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan didalam sana sejak semalam

Dalam hati menyumpahi siapapun yang namanya kebetulan ada dalam ingatan, Chanyeol dan Kris menjadi yang paling banyak

\- : -

 **Luhan :** Aku menelponmu semalam, kenapa tidak di angkat?

 **You :** Tidak sempat, terlalu sibuk

 **Luhan :** Aku tahu maksud ucapanmu

 **Luhan :** Maaf (cry)

"Yixing, bagaimana cara memasukan wajah orang yang marah?" ia mendekatkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya "Seperti yang Luhan hyung lakukan"

"Disini" Yixing menunjuk sesuatu disana yang terlihat seperti wajah seseorang yang tengah tertawa "Pilih saja"

 **You :** (angry)

 **Luhan :**?

 **Luhan :** (kiss)

"Eiiyyyy" Jongdae mengernyit "Yang seperti ini kau bilang tidak sedang berkencan?"

"Diam!"

 _Incoming call from Luhan..._

 _Reject_

 **You :** Jangan menelpon, aku masih belum mau mendengar suaramu

 **Luhan :** (sad) Tapi aku rindu

 **You :** Silahkan dinikmati, jika kurang, aku masih memilikinya, banyak sekali!

 **You :** Sangat banyak sampai tidak bisa aku bawa sendiri

 **Luhan :** Ehehehe, aku juga merindukanmu sebanyak itu

 **Luhan :** Tidak, tapi lebih banyak

 **You :** LUHAN HYUNG, AKU MENCINTAIMU

 **You :** Itu Jongdae yang menulisnya!

"Kau bilang hanya melihat!"

Jongdae terkekeh "Kebetulan disaat Senior Luhan membalas pesannya, jadi aku menolongmu"

Baekhyun berseru "Menolong pantatmu!"

 **Luhan :** Aku pikir itu kau, hampir saja aku melompat dari jendela karena terlalu bahagia

 **You :** Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang-sekarang ini, takut terkejut saat melihat berita dikoran dengan judul

 **You :** "Seseorang melakukan bunuh diri, diketahui alasannya karena mendapat pernyataan cinta, korban berinisial Luhan hyung"

 **Luhan :** Dan aku akan menjadi bahan ejekan seluruh orang, terimakasih

 **You :** Sama-sama

Yixing menjauhkan wajahnya "Apa ia tidak marah saat kau mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak" ia menggeleng pelan "Bahkan ia hanya tersenyum saat wajahnya aku pukul dengan buku"

 **Luhan :** Minseok ada disana 'kan?

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Minseok yang tengah tertawa bersama Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol dikursi depan

 **You :** Iya, sedang bersama yang lain

 **Luhan :** Aku menitipkan sesuatu padanya, untukmu

 **Luhan :** Saat tahu kalau acara yang Minseok maksud itu sama denganmu, aku langsung membuat itu

 **Luhan :** Apa ia sudah memberikannya?

 **You :** Eh? Apa itu?

 **You :** Belum

 _Incoming call from Luhan_

 _Reject_

 **You :** Aku masih belum ingin

 **Luhan :** Belum berhasil juga, ya?

 **You :** Belum (laught)

 **You :** Aku hampir sampai ke tujuan selanjutnya, jika banyak waktu luang, aku akan menghubungimu

 **Luhan :** Baiklah, hati-hati disana dan jangan sampai sakit

 **Luhan :** Jika sepulang dari sana kau terlihat tidak baik, aku akan menghajar siapapun yang menjadi penanggung jawab acaranya

 **You :** Hyung, itu sama persis dengan pesan yang aku terima dari Ayahku

 **Luhan :** Itu bagus, bayangkan betapa hancurnya wajah orang itu

 **You :** (rolling eyes) Bye!

 **You :** AKU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU

 **You :** Itu Jongdae!

 **You :** Tapi kau memang menyukai Senior Luhan 'kan?

"Yixing, kau bisa hanya bicara padaku!"

 **You :** Hyung, jangan ditanggapi lagi

 **You :** Semangat untuk semua tugas akhir semester dan kelas tambahan!

Baekhyun menghela napas, bergantian menatap dua orang yang duduk disisi kiri dan kanannya, mereka tengah tertawa

"Aku tidak mau tahu, jika Luhan hyung mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh saat kita bertemu, kalian adalah orang pertama yang aku cari"

"Aku hanya berusaha membantumu, menyatakan cinta bukan hal yang mudah, tahu" Jongdae melipat lengan dia atas dada, menaruh punggungnya pada sandaran kursi "Sangat sulit"

Yixing jadi merasa iba "Apa kau juga perlu bantuan, Jongdae?"

Jongdae menggeleng "Tidak, terimakasih"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan sungkan" ia tersenyum tulus, tapi terlihat menyebalkan dimata lawan bicaranya

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan "Luhan hyung menitipkan sesuatu pada Minseok, untukku, kau bisa mengambilnya dan menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama"

"Itu cara yang kuno"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Datang ke tendanya tengah malam dan berpura-pura sudah melakukan ini dan itu bersama, lalu aku akan berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab dengan cara menikahinya"

Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan tidak terima dari ke dua temannya yang lain, tidak lebih

"Tidak dapat dipercaya, ternyata kau lebih sinting dari perkiraanku" Baekhyun menggeleng dramatis

Yixing masih belum bisa berkata-kata

"Kita sampai!"

Seruan Kris dan mobil yang berbelok tajam mengalihkan perhatian. Sebenarnya yang menyita perhatian itu ke adaan yang sedikit kacau setelah Kris berbelok, beberapa tas dan penumpang bahkan sampai berpindah dari tempat seharusnya

Meninggalkan mobil yang kacau, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mendaki bukit dengan berjalan kaki. Berbeda dengan suasana tempat pemandian air panas yang diselimuti salju, tempat mereka berkemah sedikit lebih hangat dengan rumput hijau yang menjadi dasar

Beberepa tenda ternyata sudah terpasang dipuncak, pantas saja tenda tidak masuk daftar barang yang harus dibawa

"Dan kita kekurangan tempat sekali lagi" Kyungsoo berkomentar, terlihat tidak suka dengan hanya empat tenda yang terpasang

"Soo young, pilih tenda kalian" Joonmyeon memerintah, lengan sudah siap untuk kembali melakukan batu, gunting dan kertas

Soo young menunjuk tenda yang menghadap ke arah matahari terbit, satu-satunya yang terpisah dari kerumunan tenda yang lain "Disana"

"Cepat-cepat!"

Kris memberi aba-aba, hanya butuh dua kali putaran dengan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Minseok yang keluar sebagai teman satu tenda. Mereka memilih yang berada ditengah

Baekhyun yang terlihat paling bersemangat di antara mereka, merasa sangat beruntung karena tidak ada Kris maupun Chanyeol bersamanya

Lalu Yixing, Kris, Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang memilih tenda didekat perapian, paling dekat dengan milik Soo young

Dan terakhir Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang pintu masuk tendanya menghadap langsung ke tenda milik Baekhyun

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berseru, memeluk pria yang membawa tas bergambar beruang coklat itu dari belakang "Aku senang bisa bersamamu"

 _Dan aku tidak_ , pikirnya jengkel

Otak berputar menyusun rentetan kalimat penolakan tidak langsung jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya tentang "sepupu" Chanyeol yang hanya ada dalam bayangannya

"Baekhyun" Minseok memanggil

Ia memutar kepala "Iya?" menjawab tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin

"Apa kau membawa lebih banyak selimut?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin "Aku hanya membawa satu, tapi tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin memakainya"

Minseok tersenyum "Jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Tentu saja tidak" ia memberikan selimutnya setelah membongkar isi tas yang ia bawa "Aku bisa berbagi selimut dengan Jongin"

"Tidak, terimakasih"

Ia terkekeh geli "You're welcome"

Yang lain berdecih, berjalan ke luar setelah menaruh barang bawaan di atas matras

"Ini" Sesuatu yang terbungkus kertas berwarna biru mendarat dilengannya "Dari Luhan, seharusnya aku memberikan itu lebih cepat"

"Terimakasih, ini pasti metepotkanmu"

"Sebenarnya tidak" Minseok menggidikan bahu "Hanya saja cara ia memintaku untuk memberikannya, itu membuatku sedikit kesulitan"

Mata Baekhyun melebar dengan kekehan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya "Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Terus berjalan dibelakangku, berteriak dan memohon karena itu masuk daftar penentuan masa depannya"

Baekhyun terkekeh, menatap bingkisan itu dengan mata berbinar "Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat Jongdae yang mengambil ini"

"Jongdae?"

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi-"

"Jongdae menyukaiku, ya 'kan?"

Sekali lagi matanya membulat, kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya "Kau tahu?"

"Jongdae orang yang sangat baik"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, bodoh lebih mendominasi dirinya"

"Aku hanya takut ia menyesal jika menyimpan perasaan semacam itu padaku"

"Apa?" keningnya mengernyit "Kenapa?"

Minseok bungkam untuk beberapa detik, tatapan matanya yang dingin begitu menusuk, se akan itu bisa menegubur Baekhyun jika ia mau

"Luhan juga sepertinya menitipkan ini" ia memberikan selembar kertas dengan warna senada, setelah itu diterima oleh si pemilik, ia pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakangnya

Yang sedikit ling-lung

Baekhyun membuka lipatan kertas itu saat kesadarannya sudah kembali, melihat rentetan kata yang ditulis Luhan dengan sangat berantakan, seperti itu bukan tulisan tangannya

 _ **"Saat kau bertanya hal apa yang aku sukai selain hamparan bintang, sudah pasti jawabannya adalah dirimu dan musik"**_

Ia merotasi mata, senyum dibibirnya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah malas yang ia tunjukan "Baiklah, selamat datang kotak musik baruku"

Tebakannya tidak meleset sama sekali saat sebuah kotak musik berbentuk gramofon berwarna hitam menyapa indranya, terlihat sangat antik dan mewah dan menakjubkan! Dan ia sangat menyukainya!

Meski tidak tahu untuk apa Luhan memberikan benda ini disaat ia pergi berkemah

"Terimakasih, Luhan hyung" ia berbisik, berharap Luhan akan mendengar suaranya yang selembut angin

\- : -

Saat matahari berada dipuncak, udara mulai menghangat, tidak ada lagi yang memakai jaket maupun baju tebal. Semua terlihat santai menikmati pemandangan hijau sejauh yang dapat mereka tangkap, beberapa sambil menikmati makan siang yang sudah Yixing buat dengan sedikit bantuan dari Tiffany dan Wendy

Didekat perapian, Chanyeol terlihat tengah mengotak-ngatik gitarnya bersama Kris yang duduk di antara ia dan Jongin. Menunggu bagaimana Chanyeol akan membuat harmoni dari alat akustik itu

Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, seorang diri, ingin tahu seberapa buruknya ia bermain

Suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar dari kejauhan, merambat bersama hembusan angin sampai ke telinganya

" _I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me_ " ditambah alunan suara berat yang membuat Baekhyun merasa terkejut dengan betapa bagusnya ia bermain " _Like it was a private show but i know you never saw me, when the lights come on and i'm on my own, will you be there to sing it again?"_ berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas " _Could i be the one you talk about in all your stories? Can i be him?_ "

Baekhyun pikir itu sudah berakhir, tapi saat Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan mempertemukan mata mereka, disaat itulah ia merasa gugup untuk pria menyebalkan itu pertama kali

" _I heard there was someone but i know he don't desereve you, if you were mine i'd never let anyone hurt you, no no_ " ia menutup kelopak mata, mulai meresapi apa yang sedari tadi ia senandungkan " _Wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips it's all i've been thinking about_ \- huh!" lagu terhenti saat emosi hampir menguasai setengah dirinya, ia tersenyum masam

"Are you crying?" Kris menarik pundaknya ke atas, membuat lawan bicara menatap wajahnya

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat "Aku tidak" bergumam "Lagu itu tidak bagus untukku" ia kembali memainkan gitarnya tapi dengan tempo yang lebih cepat

"Uuuhhhhhh... Who lives in a pinapple under the sea?"

Jongin membalas dengan berseru "Spongebob squarepants!"

"Absorbent and yellow and porus is he"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"IF NOTICAL-"

Kris membekap bibir Chanyeol dan Jongin sebelum mereka melanjutkan kekacauan "Lebih baik kalian membantu Joonmyeon untuk mencari kayu bakar"

"Tidak akan ada, percaya padaku, semua kayu menjadi basah karena embun dan lelehan salju" Chanyeol memberitahu setelah bibirnya bebas dari lengan penuh dosa Kris "Lagi pula apa kau yakin akan membuat api unggun?" ia tersenyum miring

"Biarkan Sehun dan Minseok yang membuatnya, aku akan tidur sebelum api unggun dinyalakan" Kris menggidikan bahu

Jongin mendorong lengan Kris menjauh "Jika apinya kecil aku akan bergabung" ia meringis

Baekhyun menghela napas, mendengar kata api membuatnya sangat takut. Ia berencana untuk tidak keluar dari tenda semalaman, berpura-pura sakit sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk

Ia bangkit, berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke tenda Jongdae, melihat betapa tenang sahabatnya itu tertidur di atas matras yang cukup dingin, ia bahkan tidak menggunakan selimut dan hanya memakai baju lengan pendek padahal tubuhnya menggigil

Ia mencari-cari selimut didalam tas milik Jongdae tapi tidak menemukannya, saat ia melihat ada koper lain yang terlihat tidak asing (itu milik Chanyeol) ia segera membongkar isinya tanpa permisi dan menemukan satu selimut yang juga terlihat tidak asing

Ia menariknya sekaligus, membuat beberapa barang berjatuhan dan mengabaikannya untuk memilih menyampirkan selimut ditubuh sahabatnya lebih dulu, baru merapihkan barang yang tercecer setelah ia lihat Jongdae bergelung dengan nyaman dibawah sana, ia mengernyit saat melihat satu bungkus kecil teh herbal ikut berserakan dari dalam koper

"Chanyeol membawa teh herbal?" ia menatap beberapa bungkus lain yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah kotak berwarna biru "Mungkin untuk Jongin" ia menggidikan bahu, kembali menyusun barang-barang itu ke tempat semula

Lalu ikut berbaring disisi kiri sahabatnya, meringkuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi

\- : -

Baekhyun terusik karena hembusan napas dibelakang lehernya, saat ia memutar tubuh dengan kesadaran yang belum sempurna, ia menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah damainya terlelap disana, sangat dekat

Ia hanya mengerjap, menilai penglihatan kaburnya sebagai mimpi belaka, sebelum menarik selimut sampai sebatas perut dan kembali memejamkan mata

\- : -

Jongdae mungkin hanya berhalusinasi saat melihat bagaimana lengan Baekhyun yang melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol dengan jarak yang begitu sempit di antara mereka, ia pasti melakukannya

Karena itu mustahil, Baekhyun akan lebih memilih mengubur dirinya di gurun pasir tak berujung dari pada melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan seperti itu, terlebih ini Chanyeol

 _Aku butuh tidur beberapa menit lagi dan itu cukup untuk meluruskan pikiran_ , pikirnya sebelum kembali menelusuri alam mimpi

Tapi yang ia temukan malah dirinya yang melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata terpejam

\- : -

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang benar-benar terasa berat, ia tidur terlalu lama setelah beberapa hari belakangan ini terjaga, ternyata itu tidak baik

Udara hangat terasa sangat nyaman dari luar sana, saat ia keluar tenda untuk memeriksa, ternyata udara hangat itu berasal dari api unggun yang sudah padam. Beberapa temannya ada disana, tangan menggenggam sebuah tongkat kecil dengan marshmallow yang ditusuk di ujungnya, ia mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri mereka tapi itu tertahan karena lengannya ditarik dengan sangat kuat ke belakang

Ia lebih merasa panik saat bibir sampai hidungnya dibekap dengan sebuah kain yang menguarkan bau tidak sedap, seperti kaus kaki lama yang tidak di cuci atau lebih dari itu. Tubuhnya ditarik sangat jauh dari tenda mereka berdiri, masuk ke dalam hutan yang dikelilingi pohon menjulang tanpa daun

"Ah!" ia memekik saat dadanya terbentur salah satu batang pohon

"Apa itu sakit, hyung?" suara yang sangat tidak asing ditelinganga "Maafkan aku"

Ia bisa kembali bernapas dengan lega saat akhirnya kain bau itu menjauh dari hidungnya "Apa-apaan?!" ia menendang tulang kering Jongin lumayan kuat

Kali ini Jongin yang mengerang

"Sudah kau bereskan?" Chanyeol bergabung disana, entah muncul dari arah mana

Jongin mengangguk "Baru saja melayangkan tendangan" ia mengusap kakinya sekali lagi

Baekhyun menatap mereka bergantian "Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?!" ia bertanya panik, menutupi dadanya dengan lengan yang bersilang

Chanyeol mengernyit "Apa?"

"Aku belum pernah disentuh siapapun, jika kalian berani melakukannya, aku pastikan kalau hidup kalian akan berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan" ia memperingati, wajah terlihat jelas memerah meski hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan

Jongin mengerjap, menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang mendadak terasa gatal "Apa yang barusan ia katakan?"

Chanyeol mentapnya kosong "Aku juga tidak tahu"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Jangan mendekat!" ia menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya "Aku memperingatimu"

Yang paling tinggi merotasi mata "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu dan aku bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali semenjak berdiri disini!"

"Aku baru saja ke luar dari tenda Jongdae sebelum tiba-tiba Jongin menarikku, memangnya kau pikir apa yang ada didalam kepalaku?" ia mengambil napas "Tentu saja itu tentang serentetan tindak kriminal yang akan kalian lakukan!"

Jongin mengambil langkah cukup cepat untuk berdiri di antara mereka saat melihat Baekhyun bergerak maju dengan langkah tegas "Chanyeol butuh bantuanmu, hyung"

Kening yang paling pendek mengerut "Bantuanku?" ia melayangkan tatapan menyelidik pada yang lain

"Chanyeol butuh bantuanmu tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara memintanya"

"Bukan seperti itu" Chanyeol mendengus

Jongin bernapas lega saat merasa suasana sudah menjadi lebih tenang "Ini sangat penting dan satu-satunya yang bisa menolong kami hanya dirimu"

"Aku harus tahu bantuan seperti apa yang kalian butuhkan"

Chanyeol menyampirkan baju hangat dipundak Baekhyun, disaat itulah ia baru sadar kalau hanya memakai baju lengan panjang tipis untuk membungkus tubuhnya

"Ikuti aku" yang paling tinggi memberi arahan

Menjadi pemimpin jalan dengan dua orang yang mengekor beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, masuk ke hutan lebih dalam

Baekhyun mendongak saat satu tetes air jatuh ke pipinya, ia melihat gumpalan kecil air menggantung disetiap ujung ranting pohon yang mereka lewati, juga bulan yang terlihat sangat indah menghiasi langit malam.

Sinar rembulan selalu menjadi kesukaannya

"Apa kau pernah mendengar legenda tentang vampire bukan keturunan asli, hyung?" Jongin bertanya, mengundang atensi dari yang lain

Baekhyun menggeleng, kali ini memaku tatapan padanya "Tidak, seperti apa itu?"

"Saat bulan purnama, mereka menjadi sangat liar" Jongin membuka cerita "Mereka akan menghisap darah siapapun atau apapun tanpa menilai" ia melanjutkan

"Bukan vampire keturunan asli? Bukannya itu kau, Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati

Jongin menggeleng cepat "Leluhurku semua adalah vampire, hanya saja, Ibuku kebetulan menikah dengan manusia"

"Lalu seperti apa vampire bukan keturunan asli itu?"

"Mereka yang awalnya manusia lalu menjadi vampire setelah digigit vampire lain" ia menggidikan bahu "Seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan beberapa kali

"Mereka akan dikurung disebuah ruangan tertutup setiap bulan purnama, tapi belakangan ini, banyak kelompok yang memenjarakan mereka selamanya" Chanyeol masuk ke dalam obrolan

"Ada satu yang kini keberadaannya masih dicari, ia berbahaya karena dikuasai oleh hasrat dan bayang-bayang masa lalu" Jongin menatapnya "Dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa dan seperti apa rupanya"

"Sebenarnya ada yang tahu dengan jelas siapa ia" Chanyeol membuka lebar ke dua lengannya untuk membuat jalan diantara lebatnya pohon berry yang tumbuh disekitar sana "Hanya saja, mereka sangat sulit untuk disentuh"

Jongin memetik satu dan memakannya "Rasanya seperti berry!" ia berseru "Woah! Ini benar-benar berry!"

Chanyeol merotasi mata

Baekhyun mengernyit "Kau memakan yang seperti itu juga?"

"Aku memakan semua, darah sekarang hanya aku jadikan camilan" ia meringis dengan sisa berry yang tertinggal di gigi depannya

Langkah mereka berhenti di pintu gua yang tertutup tanaman menggantung dari langit-langit sampai menyentuh tanah, gua itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan tua

"AH! YAH!" Baekhyun menjerit saat Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya menarik beberapa helai rambut dari kepalanya "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

"Mengambil ini" ia menunjukannya tanpa rasa bersalah "Kau hanya dibutuhkan sampai di sini, kembalilah" Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun ke belakang, mengabaikan 'hei' dari yang lebih pendek "Kau tidak melupakan jalannya 'kan?"

"Kau sungguh mengusirku?" Baekhyun tercengang "Unbelievable!" ia berseru, sama persis seperti yang Jongin lakukan sebelumnya

Chanyeol tetap mendorongnya sampai melewati tanaman berry yang buahnya sudah hampir habis "Kau boleh ambil beberapa kantung darah milikku, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih"

"Jika kau hanya ingin rambutku, kenapa tidak ambil saja sebelum aku mengikuti kalian?" nadanya terdengar sangat jengkel

Jongin menggeleng takut "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Aku ingin ikut" yang paling pendek memaksa

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berkata tegas "Jika yang lain bertanya, katakan aku dan Jongin sedang berjalan-jalan"

Baekhyun menatapnya sekali lagi, penuh kebencian, sebelum mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke perkemahan

\- : -

Baekhyun yakin kalau tidak salah mengingat jalan, ia mengambil langkah yang sama seperti yang baru saja mereka lalui, tapi itu hanya membawanya ke satu titik dimana terdapat satu pohon rindang dan terus seperti itu sampai tak terhitung jumlahnya

"Bagus, sekarang aku tersesat" ia berguman jengkel

Mencoba mengambil jalan lain yang malah membawanya semakin menjauh dari tujuan awal, dan apa itu? Suara aliran air? Ia benar-benar tersesat!

"Jika sampai matahari terbit aku belum juga menemukan jalan kembali, aku benar-benar akan-" ia berhenti, memutar kepala ke arah barat saat telinga jelinya mendengar suara yang juga ia dengar di kamar penginapan, sama persis, hanya saja yang ini terdengar lebih nakal

 _"Ahh!"_

Matanya membulat

Apa mereka mengikutinya sampai ke perkemahan? Hanya untuk pamer bagaimana suara desahan itu?

"Serius?"

Ia mempertajam telinganya, mengikuti arah suara-suara itu yang semakin terdengar dekat, ia juga mendengar suara langkah yang kini berhenti tepat disampingnya

"Sstttt.." ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada belahan bibir seseorang yang berdiri disana "Kau dengar itu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengerjap "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini aku?"

Baekhyun menarik jarinya "Ubah suara langkahmu jika kau tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya" ia menarik lengan Chanyeol agar tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk

"Kenapa kau mengendap-endap?" Chanyeol berbisik heran

"Aku kembali mendengar _ahh ahh_ yang seperti waktu itu" desahan yang Baekhyun buat untuk meniru apa yang ia dengar, membuat Chanyeol merinding "Sekarang ikuti aku!"

Yang lebih pendek menarik pergelangan lengan yang lebih tinggi, berjalan membungkuk di antara tanaman merambat yang tumbuh setinggi perut Chanyeol (dada untuk Baekhyun), mendekat pada sumber suara

Baekhyun mengintip di antara celah yang tanaman itu hasilkan, melihat seseorang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia tengah bergerak acak

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol kembali berbisik, merasa penasaran karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam

Baekhyun berdehem canggung "Bukan apa-apa"

Chanyeol meninggikan tubuhnya, mendapat sesuatu yang juga telah Baekhyun lihat dari sana dan langsung menyesal karena sudah melakukannya. Tapi ia mengulang sekali lagi saat ia rasa seseorang di sana terlihat tidak asing

Mata menyipit untuk menajamkan penglihatan dan apa yang ia lihat setelahnya adalah apa yang ia sebut sebagai "Unbelievable!" dalam versinya

Baekhyun memukul lengan pria disampingnya karena sudah membuat suara berisik "Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!"

Chanyeol berlutut, wajah pucat saat berkata "Kau tidak akan percaya ini"

"Apa?"

Ia memegang pundak Baekhyun kuat-kuat "Kris"

"Kris?"

"Aku melihat Kris"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata melebar "Kris? Dimana?"

"Disana, yang menghasilkan suara _ahh ahh_ yang kau dengar, itu Kris!"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk berdiri, menunjuk Kris dengan jarinya yang tengah bersenggama bersama seseorang disana, sangat panas dan intim, di atas batu besar yang terlihat sedikit licin

Kaki Baekhyun hampir membuat langkah maju kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menahannya, lalu menariknya untuk menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan mereka yang tengah bersenang-senang

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tidak bersuara dan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali bernapas dan berjalan mengikuti langkahnya

Chanyeol meringis, merasakan suasana canggung menguar di antara mereka "Itu biasa terjadi, kau baru akan menyadari perasaanmu setelah ia berbuat hal yang tidak bisa kau terima"

Baekhyun tetap tidak bersuara

"Jangan salah paham, Kris tidak akan melakukannya jika tidak benar-benar terdesak" ia menertawakan kalimatnya dalam hati "Ia bukan seseorang yang gila sex, melakukan sex hanya untuk kesenangan atau mengeluarkan hasrat"

Dan itu tetap tidak memancing Baekhyun untuk berkomentar

"Hanya pikirkan ini Baekhyun, jika ia memang senang melakukannya, ia tidak akan memendam perasaan sedalam itu padamu, kau tahu?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri "Ia mungkin sudah memperkosamu jauh-jauh hari"

"Aku tidak butuh itu, Chanyeol"

"Aku mengatakannya bukan karena sekedar aku teman dekatnya, aku sudah bersamanya sangat lama, aku memperkenalkannya sebagai saudara pada teman-temanku-"

"Chanyeol"

"Aku yakin, Minseok yang menggodanya lebih dulu!"

Baekhyun menghela napas, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang merasa lebih panik dari pada dirinya membuat ia ingin tertawa tapi juga menangis disaat yang bersamaan

"Aku baik-baik saja, itu tidak melukaiku sama sekali" ia mengusak rambutnya sendiri "Aku hanya, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Jongdae setelah ini?"

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol berbisik yang mengundang lawan bicaranya untuk menatap "Mungkin apa yang selalu Kris lakukan padamu hanya meninggalkan rasa jengkel, tapi bisakah kau tidak berpikiran buruk tentangnya kali ini?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam, menyelami mata ke merahan itu sampai ke titik terkecil dan yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah ketulusan. Cara Chanyeol membela Kris adalah apa yang selalu ingin ia lakukan pada teman-temannya

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "Aku percaya padanya" _mungkin atau tidak, tapi aku akan mencoba_

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

Kini Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Minseok takut perasaan Jongdae padanya akan membuat ia merasa sakit, itu karena Minseok menyukai Kris? (yang selalu berkata jatuh hati padanya?) Ini kisah cinta yang rumit, adakah yang lebih rumit dari ini? Jika iya, ia akan memuat kisah itu di majalah harian langganannya

Tapi tunggu

"Dimana Jongin?" Baekhyun baru menyadari hilangnya Jongin di antara mereka

"Jongin sudah kembali ke perkemahan"

"Eh?" Mata Baekhyun membulat "Sepertinya aku menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk mencari jalan"

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali?"

"Karena Jongin memaksaku"

Baekhyun berdecih "Pantas saja"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk terbang? Itu akan memudahkanmu mencari jalan" Chanyeol memberi saran

Baekhyun baru sadar dengan itu, betul, kenapa ia tidak terbang? "Dan kenapa kita tidak melakukannya sekarang?"

"Untuk apa? Kita sudah sampai, tahu"

Chanyeol menyingkirkan ranting yang menghalangi jalan mereka dan itu membuat penglihatan Baekhyun akan tenda miliknya menjadi sangat jelas

"Benar, kita sampai" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Dan juga, apa yang sebenarnya kau cari didalam gua itu?"

"Sesuatu yang sangat aku butuhkan" ia memperlihatkan sebuah buku catatan kecil usang yang berhasil ia dapatkan

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk itu, bertanya penasaran, hampir merebutnya dari tangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali menyimpan buku itu di saku hoodie nya "Sesuatu tertulis disana, kalau seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun tidak boleh mengetahui tentang ini" ia terkekeh

Baekhyun memukul pundaknya main-main

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Dan akhirnya Sweet lies pun di tunda heuheu, besok malem aku usahain update key

Ayo tebak, kenapa Minseok ngelakuin itu sama Kris? Dan kenapa Kris mau padahal dia selama ini koar-koar naksir Baekhyun? /pertanyaan ga ada faedahnya 😆


	9. Chapter 8

[Tanda ini ' - : - ' untuk pergantian waktu, ini ' - - : : - - ' untuk pergantian hari]

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tidak perlu mencari apa kesalahanku, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu"**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang terjaga sepanjang malam, melihat bagaimana canggungnya Kris dan Minseok yang kembali saat hampir menjelang fajar

Kris menyapanya, tersenyum seperti biasa "Kau tidak tidur?"

Sedangkan Minseok langsung masuk kedalam tenda, tidak menatapnya sama sekali

Baekhyun menggeleng "Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk ke tendamu?"

"Bintang terlihat sangat indah, sayang kalau aku melewatkannya" ia tersenyum, sangat tipis

Kris mengambil sisi kosong untuk ia isi, menjadikan daun sebagai alas duduknya, menatap lawan bicara yang setia memandang ke langit kelam

"Kita akan pulang saat matahari terbit" ia berbicara tiba-tiba

Baekhyun menoleh cepat dengan mata yang melebar "Kenapa sangat cepat?"

"Siapa yang mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu didalam hutan?" yang lebih tinggi terkekeh, suaranya tersendat di tenggorokan "Aku tidak"

Yang lain hanya merotasi mata, kembali memalingkan wajah, dalam hati bersenandung

Mereka tidak sadar sudah melewatkan banyak waktu dengan terdiam. Hembusan angin dingin setia menemani, ditambah suara burung hantu dan debaran di dada Kris

Baekhyun masih bungkam, merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan bersama sang ketua club, perasaannya masih tidak karuan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, pemikiran tentang _'bagaimana jika Jongdae mengetahuinya'_ benar-benar mengganggu

"Maaf" kata itu tentu membuat Baekhyun larut dalam banyak hal "Tidak perlu mencari apa kesalahanku, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu" Kris melanjutkan, mengusak kepalanya sebelum mengambil langkah perlahan untuk masuk tenda

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum masam, memeluk lipatan kakinya yang sampai menyentuh dada

\- - : : - -

"Aku pernah tidak sengaja menumpahkan shampoo milik Bibiku, ia sangat marah sampai melempar vas bunga ke arahku, tapi beruntung karena aku berhasil menghindar"

Yixing tertawa sangat kencang, padahal menurut Baekhyun tidak ada yang lucu dari cerita Jongdae, biasa saja

Jongdae melanjutkan "Aku sangat ketakutan, jadi aku berlari keluar rumah dan malah tersesat"

Baekhyun berdecih dengan senyum tertahan, kembali mendengar Jongdae berbicara, kali ini melayangkan pertanyaan

"Kalian akan langsung pulang atau mampir ke Universitas?"

"Sepertinya aku akan langsung pulang" Yixing menjawab "Aku sudah meminta Kakaku untuk menjemput"

Sedangkan Baekhyun; "Aku akan ke Universitas, ada sesuatu yang harus aku simpan"

Jongdae melayangkan tatapan dengan senyum menggoda "Atau ada sedikit rindu yang harus dilampiaskan?"

Baekhyun mendengus, memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan "Tidak!"

Yixing ikut terkekeh "Tentu saja, mereka sudah terpisah selama dua hari"

"Hanya dua hari" yang digoda merotasi mata "Serius, aku harus menaruh sesuatu di loker!" ia berseru

"Akan lucu saat kau membuka lemari penyimpanan dan ada Senior Luhan disana, memegang sebuah kertas besar bertuliskan _'Baekhyun, aku sangat merindukanmu'_ " Yixing terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya, sampai pipinya ikut bersemu "Bukankah itu hal yang manis?"

"Itu tidak lucu sama sekali" Baekhyun berkata jengkel

Jongdae diam-diam mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun barusan "Tapi aku yakin, kau akan merasa sangat senang jika Senior Luhan melakukannya"

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu "Tidak tahu, 'kan Luhan hyung tidak pernah melakukan hal konyol semacam itu"

Pencetus ide cemberut, padahal ia pikir itu romantis, menurutnya, dan patut untuk dicoba

"Terimakasih"

"Jangan tersinggung, Yixing" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pria Chinese itu, membisikan; "Besok temui aku diperpustakaan, sendiri, jangan ajak siapapun, si-a-pa-pun!"

Yixing mengangguk patuh

Kali ini Baekhyun berbisik pada Jongdae "Sepatumu bau sekali, lupa mencucinya lagi?"

Jongdae membalas "Sudah tiga minggu"

Baekhyun buru-buru meminta Yixing untuk pindah ketempatnya, agar ia bisa duduk didekat jendela dan jauh dari si jorok Jongdae

"Yah!" ia melayangkan protes

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, duduk tenang di bangku mini bus yang kali ini dikemudikan oleh Joonmyeon, terlalu mengantuk adalah alasan yang Kris gunakan agar bisa duduk santai di kursi paling belakang bersama para wanita

 _Tentu saja mengantuk, menghabiskan waktu hampir semalaman dengan bersenggama pasti membuatnya lelah_ , cibir Baekhyun dalam hati

Sedangkan ia sudah menyabotase kedua sahabat agar duduk bersamanya

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun duduk tepat didepan mereka, sangat tenang sampai membuat yang lain curiga

Saat diperiksa, ternyata Chanyeol (yang menyandang status sebagai pembuat keributan nomor satu) tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama buku usang yang ia dapatkan semalam. Kaca mata menggantung di hidungnya

Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi, sesuatu yang menjadikan Chanyeol pendiam artinya sangat serius

Jalanan yang mereka lalui mulai dipadati kendaraan lain, itu artinya mereka sudah masuk kota, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi untuk sampai di Universitas

Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan memandang keluar jendela, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mobil mereka membelah jalanan kota sampai akhirnya tiba ditujuan

Mobil mereka berbelok dengan hati-hati saat masuk kedalam gerbang Universitas dan berhenti dilapangan parkir

Joonmyeon mempersilahkan yang lain untuk turun lebih dulu. Beberapa tidak langsung kembali ke rumah karena harus menyelesaikan sesuatu disana, salah satunya Baekhyun yang segera mengambil langkah menuju ruang penyimpanan

Dalam hati mengatai dirinya bodoh karena berharap akan ada Luhan didalam lokernya, seperti yang Yixing katakan. Tapi ia juga tidak merasa kecewa saat hanya mendapati kekosongan, tentu, memangnya siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk berada didalam loker sempit berisi barang acak miliknya?

Baekhyun berdecih, menaruh kotak musik pemberian Luhan di atas beberapa buku lalu kembali menguncinya

Ia berjengit saat merasa sepasang lengan melingkar dari pundak sampai hampir menyentuh dada, itu Luhan, yang mengenakan seragam sepak bola basah karena keringat

"Yah!" Baekhyun berseru "Hyung, nanti bajuku ikut basah"

Luhan terkekeh "Biarkan saja, dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini aku?"

"Ubah perfume yang hyung gunakan, jika tidak mau aku mengenalimu"

Luhan menarik lengannya, memutar lawan bicara agar saling bertatap wajah "Ternyata kau sangat mengenaliku, ya?" ia tersenyum, mengusak rambut yang sehalus kapas itu

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum "Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku merindukanmu!" Luhan berseru sangat kencang, mengundang tawa dari yang lain

"Aku juga" ia bergumam karena terlalu malu jika berbicara lebih kencang "Aku tidak membawa apapun untukmu, disana hanya ada pohon dan rumput"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa kecuali kau yang kembali dengan selamat" Luhan meraih lengan sedingin salju itu untuk ia genggam "Aku lapar, kau harus menemaniku makan"

Baekhyun mengangguk saja, mengikuti kemana langkah Luhan membawanya, melewati beberapa ruang kelas dan berakhir di kafetaria. Sebenarnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kesana, iya, jika saja Luhan tidak membawanya berputar-putar di koridor yang tidak perlu mereka lewati

Luhan memintanya untuk menunggu di salah satu meja. Baekhyun menurut saja, menaruh tas besarnya dibawah, menunggu Luhan yang sudah berjalan mendekat dengan dua nampan penuh makanan

Baekhyun meringis

"Menu hari ini adalah nasi goreng kimchi, satu kotak susu dan beberapa potong buah apel" Luhan menaruh nampannya ke atas meja, salah satu ia taruh didekat Baekhyun yang menerima dengan tatapan bingung

Bingung akan ia apakan makanan-makanan ini?

"Terimakasih" tapi masih bisa memaksakan senyum

"Sama-sama" Luhan menjawab dengan semangat, menarik kursi tepat dihadapan Baekhyun lalu mulai menyuap makanannya dengan hati-hati "Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana?"

Ia menggidikan bahu "Hanya berendam di pemandian air panas dan hanya tidur ditempat camping"

"Hanya itu?"

Mengangguk "Sepertinya mereka tidak mempersiapkan dengan baik"

"Jika ada waktu dan cuaca tidak buruk, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" tersenyum "Nanti kau ajak Yixing dan Jongdae"

"Itu tidak buruk"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Baekhyun mengangkat garpunya, menusuk satu potongan apel, hampir memasukan itu kedalam mulut, jika saja Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul tidak merebut garpu yang ia pegang

Lalu duduk di sampingnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan tatapan dua orang lain disana

"Halo, namaku Park Chanyeol, senang akhirnya bisa bertatap wajah denganmu, Senior" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat ramah

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa mual

Luhan balas tersenyum, terpaksa "Bukannya kau yang waktu itu melempar Baekhyun dengan apel, ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Itu adalah caraku untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun, ia akan merasa sangat senang jika aku mulai menggodanya"

"Permisi?" Baekhyun mengernyit

Yang paling tinggi mengusak rambut yang paling pendek "Iya 'kan?" ia kembali tersenyum

Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajah itu, tapi ia dengan tenang menahan keinginannya

"Tidak" ia ikut tersenyum, sangat terlihat jika itu di paksakan

Luhan memandang penuh mereka "Apa kalian sudah lama saling kenal?"

Baekhyun ingin menjawab tapi Chanyeol menyela

"Sangat lama, sepertinya, sudah berapa tahun kita menjadi teman?"

"Ti-"

"Ah benar, bahkan saat kau belum sekolah" ia terkekeh "Saat Baekhyun masih mengompol dicelana"

"Hey!"

Chanyeol kembali mengusak kepalanya, tersenyum seperti orang idiot

Luhan pikir itu keterlaluan, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Baekhyun seperti itu

"Perhatikan tanganmu" ia berkata tajam

Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengindahkan, malah menunjuk wajah Luhan sambil berkata "Lihat, apa itu di matamu?"

Ia memanjangkan leher agar bisa menatap wajah Luhan sedikit lebih dekat, lebih dekat, sangat dekat, itu terlalu dekat, sangat terlalu dekat, sampai Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan napas tepat beberapa senti dari hidungnya

Mereka mengerjap bersamaan, disaat itulah yang lebih tinggi menarik wajah, menjauh dengan perlahan

"Baiklah" ia bangkit, menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Baekhyun yang kebingungan, sebelum meninggalkan mereka

Luhan bergumam saat Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi terlihat

"Aku tidak suka padanya"

Yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun "Aku juga tidak"

"Dia memegang kepalamu, dihadapanku"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Kenapa? Hyung cemburu?"

"Tentu, kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, main-main "Kekasih apa?"

"Oh, ya" Luhan meringis "Calon kekasih"

"Jangan dengarkan perkataannya, dia itu sinting"

Baekhyun pikir kalau Luhan benar-benar marah karena tidak lagi berbicara selama beberapa detik, jadi saat suaranya kembali terdengar, ia tersenyum lega

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?"

"Iya" mengangguk "Aku rindu Ayahku"

\- : -

Drac menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan sangat berlebihan, ia menghias ruang tamu dengan beberapa balon dan pita, juga spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Welcome home honey' yang terbentang dari ujung ke ujung ruangan

Baekhyun ingin protes, tapi Drac sudah lebih dulu memeluknya, berbisik; "Aku merindukanmu" yang membuat ia luluh

"You are the best Daddy ever!" Baekhyun berseru dipelukannya "Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku hampir mati bosan karena kau tidak kunjung pulang"

Ia melepas pelukannya, wajah protes "Aku hanya pergi dua hari, Dad"

"Dua hari sama dengan dua tahun untukku"

Baekhyun merotasi mata

"Apa kau menghabiskannya?"

"Iya"

"Semua?"

"Semua" Baekhyun menunjukan semua kantung darah yang sudah kosong pada Ayahnya "Tidak tersisa"

Drac terlihat sangat senang "Kalau begitu beristirahatlah"

"Daddy tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganku?" ia cemberut

"Aku ingin, sangat ingin, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan di rumah sakit dan dibeberapa tempat lain" Drac mengusap pundaknya "Jangan sedih, Dad sudah menyiapkan beberapa gelas tambahan di lemari pendingin, sudah direbus, kesukaanmu, ada sedikit cream dan buah cerry di atasnya"

Senyum Baekhyun langsung mengembang "Hati-hati di sana!"

Drac mengangguk, menyampirkan mantel tebal berwarna hitam kepundak sebelum berjalan pergi

Dan Baekhyun meninggalkan kekacauan yang Ayahnya buat diruang tamu, lebih memilih untuk ke kamarnya daripada membereskan itu lebih dulu, lalu membaringkan tubuh ke atas ranjang dengan mata menatap langit-langit

Tanpa perintah, ingatannya pergi pada buku itu, buku yang Chanyeol temukan

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan sejak kapan menjadi begitu tertarik, padahal banyak hal yang bisa ia pikirkan ketimbang buku milik Chanyeol

Mungkin karena banyak pemikiran yang membuatnya merasa janggal, atau karena hal lain?

Baekhyun mengernyit

Kenapa Chanyeol mengusirnya saat mereka tiba di pintu gua?

Jika Chanyeol memang tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya, kenapa ia memintanya untuk ikut?

Kenapa Chanyeol mengambil helaian rambutnya?

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengetahui isi dari buku itu?

Apa itu sesuatu yang sangat rahasia?

Apa Jongin mengetahuinya?

"Dan kenapa aku sangat peduli? Itu pasti bukan apa-apa" Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, sampai suara ketukan di jendela membuat ia menoleh dengan cepat, bangkit, lalu berjalan mendekat, bergerak dengan hati-hati

Matanya mengedar, tidak menemukan apapun kecuali selembar kertas yang tergeletak di balkon, ia memeriksa, mengambil kertas yang hanya di isi dengan satu kata asing

"Zing?" bergumam, kening mengerut tajam

Pikirnya, mungkin seseorang menjatuhkan ini tanpa sengaja, meski terdengar tidak masuk akal, ia menggidikan bahu

Ia kembali pada ranjangnya setelah menutup jendela, membaringkan tubuh, menatap lamat-lamat kertas yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menarik

Biarlah, ia akan menyimpannya

\- - : : - -

Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga, sedikit berlari saat bel rumahnya tidak berhenti dipijit oleh tamu, saat ia membuka pintu, kehadiran Sehun sungguh membuatnya terkejut

"Sehun?" ia hampir berseru

Yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Sehun "Hello, Baekhyun"

Ia ikut tersenyum, malu "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Sehun mengangguk "Sedikit"

Suara langkah dibelakang punggungnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh, ia lihat Drac tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian formal

"Dad, dia Sehun, teman kuliahku" ia memperkenalakan

Drac membungkuk saat Sehun melakukannya lebih dulu "Hei, Sehun, apa Baekhyun sering membolos saat kuliah?"

"Dad!" protes Baekhyun

Yang paling tua terkekeh "Ngomong-ngomong aku harus pergi, dan Baekhyun ajak temanmu untuk masuk"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, tersenyum saat Drac mengambil langkah menjauh dari rumah

"Masuklah, Sehun"

Sehun menggeleng "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini"

Lengannya ia ulurkan dengan sebuah amplop berwarna putih di antara jari-jarinya

Baekhyun menerima dengan sopan, melihat nama rumah sakit milik Drac tertulis rapih disana

"Kau seorang pasien?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng "Itu milik saudaraku"

"Minseok?"

"Bukan, saudaraku yang lain" tersenyum tipis "Harusnya ia yang pergi, tapi tidak sempat, jadi aku yang mengantarkannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "Akan aku sampaikan sesegera mungkin, jika Ayahku sudah kembali" ia melanjutkan "Kau sungguh tidak mau mampir?"

"Tidak, aku ada urusan lain setelah ini"

"Oh, baiklah"

Baekhyun masih berdiri disana, mempelajari setiap gerak yang Sehun buat sampai pria itu menghilang dipersimpangan jalan, langkahnya sangat cepat, mungkin seseorang sedang menunggunya atau seseorang memintanya untuk segera datang

Entahlah, lagi pula itu bukan urusannya

Ia melangkah masuk, menutup pintu dengan tumit, lalu menaruh apa yang ia dapat dari Sehun ke lemari yang ada di ruang tamu, tempat Drac menyimpan dokumen penting

Mengernyit saat melihat ada banyak barang serupa didalam sana, ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Drac mengabaikan apa yang pasiennya butuhkan

"Jika aku jadi mereka, aku tidak akan mau datang lagi ke rumah sakit Ayah" ia mencibir

Kembali menutup lemari kayu yang tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya itu kasar, langkah tertarik menuju dapur. Tenaganya perlu di isi dan satu kantung darah sepertinya cukup untuk mengembalikan stamina

\- : -

Yixing menguap, sudah beberapa kali sejak Baekhyun memintanya untuk ditemani ke perpustakaan

Jam dinding berukuran besar yang terpajang disana memberitahu mereka kalau sekarang sudah masuk pukul sembilan malam, Universitas mulai sepi dan mereka malah harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk menyudahi kuliah hari ini

Semua karena dosen yang terlambat, alasannya, badai salju, dihari yang sangat cerah ini, bagus

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Yixing tiba-tiba, membuatnya berseru karena terkejut

"Ingin membunuhku, ya?!"

"Memangnya kau bisa terbunuh karena aku tepuk pundaknya?"

Yixing mungkin mengira kalau sahabatnya bertanya main-main, padahal ia sangat serius

"Bisa saja, jika kau menepuknya menggunakan penghantar listrik"

"Eiyyy" Baekhyun mengernyit

Yixing menghela napas "Jongdae pasti tengah berbaring di ranjangnya" merasa iri

"Tapi besok kita libur dan Jongdae tidak"

"Tetap saja, Jongdae tengah berbaring di ranjangnya sekarang"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menghela napas, lalu mengerjap saat teringat alasan kenapa mengajak Yixing bersamanya kecuali untuk minta ditemani merampungkan novel yang sudah lebih dari satu bulan ini ia baca, padahal novel itu hanya berisi tiga ratus halaman

"Aku tahu ini bukan sesuatu yang penting, tapi masih berkaitan dengan Jongdae" katanya, setengah berbisik

Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata membola "Apa?"

"Minseok"

"Kenapa Minseok?"

"Aku melihat Minseok"

"Aku juga melihatnya"

Ucapan Yixing membuatnya berjengit "Dimana?"

"Dibelakangmu" ia menunjuknya dengan dagu

Baekhyun memutar kepala, benar, Minseok memang ada disana, berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan wajah pucat, dan jangan lewatkan baju juga tangannya yang berlumuran darah

Mereka kompak berdiri

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan di antara pundaknya yang bergetar, mendengar bagaimana suaranya yang tersendat ditenggorokan

"Chanyeol, Jongin" ia berhenti karena terbatuk "Aku melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang melakukan sesuatu pada Joo young di halaman belakang"

Baekhyun belum pernah merasa dadanya berdesir sekuat ini, perasaan takut langsung menguasainya, ia harap apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak benar terjadi

"Mereka masih disana?"

Minseok mengangguk "Sebaiknya kau cepat selamatkan Joo young"

"Aku ikut!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, berkata dengan tegas "Tidak, Yixing, kau bersama Minseok disini"

"Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian" Minseok menimpali

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dalam "Kau tidak akan bisa menerima ini, Yixing, pergi kemanapun kecuali bersamaku!"

Ia langsung berlari, akan terlalu membuang waktu jika terus meladeni Yixing yang sudah dalam mode susah di ajak bicara

Menelusuri setiap koridor yang akan dengan cepat membawanya ke halaman belakang Universitas, ia harus sangat hati-hati karena jalanan yang hanya tertutup bebatuan kecil itu menjadi sangat licin dimusim dingin

Sinar bulan penuh menjadi satu-satunya penerangan ditengah luasnya hamparan rumput hijau setinggi mata kaki. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tengah merunduk di antara dua pohon besar yang tumbuh berdekatan, tentu ia mengenalinya, hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki rambut merah terang

Langkah ia bawa semakin mendekat, tanpa suara, lengan bergetar hebat dengan telapaknya yang terasa dingin menahan kalut

Belum sampai ia disana, hanya tinggal dua atau tiga langkah lagi, Chanyeol sudah bangkit, memutar tubuh, membuat tapaknya terasa seperti seringan kapas

Baekhyun melayang, dibawa ketakutan yang benar terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah

"Kau sialan!" Ia berseru, mendaratkan sebuah pukulan telak pada pipi lawan yang langsung tumbang, punggung mendarat pada rerumputan

Chanyeol kewalahan karena tidak mau membalas juga tidak mampu mengelak

"Bukan aku" ia juga sama, dikuasai ketakutan

Baekhyun tidak mendengar, kembali memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangan, menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, mengabaikan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir pria itu

Biarlah, pikirnya, toh, sebelum ia memukulnya, Chanyeol memang sudah bersimpah darah

Yang lebih tinggi mencoba untuk menghadang serangan dari yang lebih pendek dengan menyilangkan lengan di atas wajah, tapi itu malah membuat ia mati rasa

"Hyung, kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Seruan Jongin bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan amarah Baekhyun

Dengan panik ia menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dari Chanyeol yang terengah, menarik yang lebih pendek dalam sebuah pelukan menenangkan

Perlahan, hembusan napas mereka mulai teratur, suara geraman tertahan milik Baekhyun tidak lagi terdengar, berganti dengan isakan halus dan lelehan air mata yang sampai ke baju hangatnya

Jongin semakin mendekap erat, berbisik "Kau tidak seharusnya bertindak gegabah, bukan-"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri!" Baekhyun berseru, meski suaranya tidak semulus yang ia harapkan "Chanyeol menghisap darah Joo young, Joo young tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa ia melakukannya?"

Genggamannya semakin kuat pada kain tebal dilengan Jongin, melampiaskan apa yang belum bisa ia sampaikan pada objek kemarahannya, sedang Chanyeol masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran

Jongin berganti, menarik pundak yang menangis, membuat mata mereka bertemu, mata sayup itu dipenuhi amarah juga air mata, sangat banyak

"Dengar-"

Baekhyun menepis lengannya "Kau tidak akan menyalahkannya, tentu, kalian sudah bersahabat sangat lama" berdecih, mengusap wajahnya yang basah

Ia melanjutkan "Leluhur kalian sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti ini, manusia dan vampire sudah hidup berdampingan sejak ratusan tahun lalu, apa kau hilang akal, Jongin? Membela sahabatmu disaat seperti ini bukanlah hal terpuji"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan saat Baekhyun mengambil langkah untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar, menatap malas pada sahabatnya yang sekarat

Sampai akhirnya merunduk untuk memeriksa hembusan napas Chanyeol yang beruntung masih bisa ia rasakan

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, Chanyeol, benar, kau sungguh bodoh" ia menggeleng prihatin

Sedang Baekhyun membeku ditempat, tepat setelah melihat Yixing berdiri tidak jauh darinya, memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan

"Baek, kau?"

Baekhyun tahu arah pembicaraannya, sangat jelas

.

.

.

[Tbc]

Sebenernya ini udah mau aku publish dari hari rabu, tapi karena ada beberapa bagian yang mesti di edit dan ketik ulang, jadi publish di undur sampai hari ini /nyengir

So, apa kalian udah tau siapa yang jahat sebenernya?


	10. Chapter 9

Yixing yang dengan sabar mengusap punggungnya saat ia harus berakhir memuntahkan seluruh isi perut karena tidak sengaja meminum jus strawberry yang ia kira darah dalam kemasan, pikirnya, perkembangan zaman akan semaju itu

Yixing menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa saat ia jatuh kedalam kolam renang ditengah suhu rendah, dengan tenang, ia mengulurkan lengan dan membantunya untuk naik ke permukaan

Yixing juga dengan senang hati menggendongnya sampai rumah, saat kakinya terkilir karena Chanyeol mendorong ia sampai jatuh di kafetaria

Yixing adalah apa yang orang-orang artikan sebagai malaikat tanpa sayap, yang sayangnya memiliki sahabat serupa iblis. Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, dari awal, ia akan menolak balas tersenyum saat Yixing memperkenalkan diri, waktu itu

"Kau tidak boleh mengingat apapun tentang aku, juga Chanyeol dan Jongin"

Baekhyun hampir menggunakan kekuatan untuk menghapus semua ingatan Yixing, jika saja Yixing tidak menahan dengan seutas senyum juga lengan yang menggantung di sela jarinya

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengingatnya" Yixing menggeleng pelan "Terlalu banyak hal yang aku simpan tentang kalian dan semua itu sangat berharga"

Menangis adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan, tapi emosi yang memuncak tidak lagi terbendung, semua tersampaikan dengan baik melalui air mata dan tarikan napas yang sampai menimbulkan suara

\- - : : - -

"Aku tidak pergi, tidak enak badan"

" _Memangnya vampire bisa tidak enak badan?_ "

Baekhyun merotasi mata karena kalimat Yixing, jujur saja, itu sedikit menyinggungnya

" _Aku sedang bersama Jongdae, ingin bicara?_ "

Ia menggeleng, bodoh pikirnya, meski seribu kali melakukan itu, Yixing tidak akan mengerti karena mereka sedang tidak bertatap wajah

"Tidak, sedang benar-benar tidak enak badan" kalimatnya penuh penekanan

Yixing terkekeh disebrang sana, tentu, bersama Jongdae " _Baiklah_ "

" _Jangan terlalu lama membolos, brother!_ " teriakan Jongdae sampai membuat telinganya berdengung

"Iya, iya, iya" ia menjawab

" _Aku dan Jongdae akan mampir, jika kami pulang lebih awal_ "

"Hm, terserah" ia mengerjap, lalu ingat akan sesuatu "Apa Jongdae mengetahuinya?"

" _Aku tahu!_ " Jongdae kembali berseru " _Apa kau berniat merahasiakannya dariku, huh?_ "

Ia meringis, menggenggam gagang telepon lebih erat "Tidak, sebenarnya iya, tapi karena kau sudah tahu, tidak jadi, rencana dibatalkan"

" _Baek, mau tahu?_ " kali ini suara Yixing

Suara mereka yang saling bersahutan membuat Baekhyun sedikit keliru

"Apa?"

" _Aku sedang ada di atap Universitas_ "

"Atap? Memangnya sejak kapan mereka memiliki atap?"

" _Bukan atap seperti itu, yah, atap, di atas atap, di genting_ "

Matanya membola "KAU GILA?!"

" _Yixing yang memaksa_ " Jongdae merengek " _Ia tidak percaya kalau aku vampire dan memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu, jadi aku menerbangkannya, bersamaku, hehe_ "

Kekehan itu terdengar menyebalkan

Ia menghela napas "Aku selalu berpikir, saat sedang sendirian seperti ini, kenapa aku harus berakhir menjadi sahabat dari dua orang terbodoh dimuka bumi?"

" _Eeiiiyyyyy, jangan seperti itu, kau pasti akan merindukan kami saat sudah lulus nanti_ "

Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan "Apa aku benar akan merasakan hal seperti itu?"

" _Ah ya, ada satu lagi_ " ini Yixing

"Apa?" ia benar-benar merasa pusing dengan pergantian suara mereka

" _Aku tadi memeriksa halaman belakang dan tidak ada apa-apa disana, tidak ada jejak darah maupun yang lain, juga tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Joo young, bahkan tunangannya"_

"Mereka merencanakannya dengan sangat baik, pembunuh ulung, aku tidak percaya Jongin terlibat dalam hal ini" ia menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya, itu selalu ia lakukan ketika merasa gugup

" _Tapi apa kau sungguh yakin kalau itu Jongin dan Chanyeol?_ "

"Lalu siapa lagi?"

" _Sebenarnya bukan hanya Joo young yang tidak bisa ditemukan_ "

"Biar kutebak"

" _Iya, Chanyeol_ " Yixing belum selesai " _Aku sempat bertemu Jongin di kafetaria sekitar jam sepuluh pagi tadi, setelah itu ia tidak terlihat lagi. Juga Senior Luhan, Kris, Soo young, Sehun, Kyungsoo bahkan Minseok, mereka tidak ada dimana-mana_ "

"Maksudmu?"

" _Aku tidak berpikir buruk tentang mereka, tapi, bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?_ "

"Apa mereka semua terlibat?"

" _Aku tidak tahu, tidak ada bukti kuat untuk membuat spekulasi seperti itu_ "

Ia terdiam, mulai berpikir tentang apa yang Yixing katakan

" _Setahuku, mereka memang lumayan dekat dengan Joo young, Sehun beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya"_

Ditambah dengan kalimat Jongdae, rasanya ia ingin berteriak saja karena kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan kebingungan, simpul benang merah ini terlalu rumit tanpa ia sadari

"Baiklah" ia menghela napas panjang "Aku akan menunggu kalian"

Ia menunggu kalimat terakhir dari kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata hanya; "Baik" sebelum akhirnya menutup sambungan telepon

Mengusak rambutnya acak sampai tidak beraturan sebelum keluar dari kamar menuju dapur, mengambil satu dari dua sisa persediaan kantung darah untuk ia minum menggunakan sedotan, menghabiskannya dalam hitungan detik tanpa sisa

Membawa bungkusnya untuk ia lempar pada tempat sampah, bergabung dengan yang lain

Perasaan muak dalam dirinya belum juga hilang, itu bercampur dengan hawatir dan takut

Huh!

\- : -

Baekhyun hampir mati bosan, berpikir kalau Yixing dan Jongdae tidak benar-benar datang ke rumahnya, tapi saat jarum pendek jam di ruang tamu menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam, mereka mengetuk pintu dengan brutal, mungkin tidak tahu kalau rumahnya memiliki sesuatu yang disebut bel

"Paman Drac ada di rumah?"

Itu hal pertama yang ia dengar setelah membuka pintu

Ia menggeleng "Tidak akan pulang sampai besok, ada sesuatu yang sangat darurat"

Ia mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk, sebenarnya agar mereka duduk di ruang tamu, bukannya malah menyerbu kamar dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang tersusun rapih, tadi, sebelum mereka berguling-guling disana

Ia mulai merasa jengkel, kantung matanya bahkan sampai berkedut

Jongdae berhenti saat akhirnya mengerti dengan mood Baekhyun yang buruk, lengannya menarik ujung kemeja Yixing untuk memberi tanda agar pria itu juga mengikutinya

Mereka mulai tenang dan Baekhyun mengambil tempat untuk duduk di antara dua sahabatnya, membuka kalimat, tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama untuk menahannya

"Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang lain?"

Mereka kompak menggeleng

"Apa tadi aku sudah mengatakannya?" Yixing mengerjap "Senior Joonmyeon adalah satu-satunya yang tidak pergi, ia ada dimana-mana, bahkan jadi Dosen pembimbing di kelas terakhir"

"Dan?"

"Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan mereka, bahkan ia bertanya tentang Kris dan juga tentangmu padaku"

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar

Jongdae menyandarkan dagu pada pundaknya "Apa hanya aku yang berpikir kalau ini bukan masalah sepele yang bisa aku buat lelucon?"

Ia lihat semua terdiam

"Seperti, mereka hanya menghilang untuk memberi kejutan di ulang tahunku? Dengan balon dan hadiah?" menghela napas "Tapi itu akan sangat lama, aku baru merayakannya beberapa bulan lalu, awal musim gugur"

Ponsel Yixing berdering singkat sebanyak dua kali dan tentu saja membuat atensi mereka tertuju pada benda pipih itu serempak. Si pemilik harus rela terdesak karena yang lain memaksa untuk menguasai layar dengan wajah mereka

Yixing mendengus "Bisakah kalian menjauh sebentar? Aku tidak bisa memeriksanya!"

Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kelakuan mereka yang selalu seperti itu pada ponselnya

Setelah yang lain menjauh, barulah Yixing bisa melihat itu yang ternyata tulisan Loey di website sekolah

"Dari Loey" katanya setengah berbisik " _Sejauh apapun kau berada, cahaya adalah apa yang harus kau cari_ " ia membacakannya

Kening Jongdae mengerut "Kenapa harus cahaya?"

Baekhyun bergumam "Apa hanya aku yang merasa sangat penasaran tentang siapa itu Loey sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana jika itu aku?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak setuju dengan apa yang ditanyakan Jongdae

"Bagaimana jika itu aku?"

Dan juga Yixing, tidak, seribu persen ia yakin kalau Loey bukan salah satu dari mereka

Ia berdecih "Dalam bayanganku, tingginya lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti meter"

Kalimatnya terasa begitu menusuk di dada Jongdae dan Yixing

"Kau harus sadar, Baek, kalau kami itu lebih tinggi dari pada kau sendiri"

Jongdae tertawa, Baekhyun tidak

Meski dikenal pelit bicara, lidah Yixing tidak kalah pedas, bahkan dari Kyungsoo sekalipun

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tersenyum sangat manis sebelum berteriak; "PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!"

Jangan pernah beripikir kalau apa yang ia katakan hanyalah bualan semata, karena nyatanya, ia memang benar mengusir Yixing dan Jongdae

Tanpa peduli dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat mereka yang ditujukan padanya, malah, tersenyum sangat lebar saat kedua sahabatnya keluar dari wilayah rumahnya

\- - : : - -

Embun di jendela kamar menjadi tanda akan pergantian hari yang ia lewatkan dengan sia-sia, yang ia lewatkan hanya untuk berpikir tentang hal memusingkan kepala, yang berhasil membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam

Itu tidak akan membuatnya sangat uring-uringan jika saja bukan nama dan wajah Chanyeol yang selalu terlintas di kepalanya

 _Menyebalkan!_

Ia menghela napas dengan lengan terulur untuk menyelesaikan simpul terakhir di sepatunya, lalu berdiri, memasukan kertas yang hanya bertuliskan satu kata itu kedalam tas sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah untuk pergi

Baru sadar dengan kekosongan di rumahnya saat tidak melihat Drac yang biasanya sudah membaca sebuah surat kabar dengan tv yang menyala sebagai teman

Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia menggidikan bahu dengan lengan menarik penutup kepala di mantelnya sampai menutupi mata, kaki ia bawa menyusuri jalanan dihias hamparan tipis putih bersih sampai tiba di Universitas beberapa menit setelahnya

Perpustakaan menjadi tujuan awal sebelum kelas pertama dimulai setengah jam kemudian, mengumpulkan beberapa buku untuk ia baca sebagai selingan

\- : -

Kelas pertamanya berakhir dengan Dosen yang membagi kelompok untuk presentasi penutupan materi di akhir semester dan beberapa tugas

Ia keluar dari kelas dengan langkah pelan, berjalan menyusuri setiap koridor yang ramai oleh mahasiswa, menatap mereka satu persatu tanpa tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya melakukan itu

Tersenyum sesekali saat ada yang menyapa dan menggidikan bahu tanda tidak tahu saat ada yang bertanya kemana ia akan pergi

Ia hanya membawa langkah untuk terus maju, perlahan, kebingungan sama seperti dirinya, tidak tahu ingin kemana dan akan berakhir dimana

Menghirup udara yang sedikit lebih hangat dari hari lalu banyak-banyak, berharap bisa menyejukan kepalan yang rasanya akan pecah

Sampai akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berhenti disalah satu tihang penyangga dekat ruang club sastra, memutar tubuh untuk menyandarkan punggungnya disana, kepala mendongak untuk menatap langit teduh dihampir penghujung musim dingin

Awan di atas sana benar memaku pandangannya, itu terlihat seperti ribuan kapas yang menggumpal, melayang, indah

Jika mau, seseorang mungkin bisa merebahkan diri disana

Ia berdecih sambil menahan senyum

Gagal, pikirnya

"Sebenarnya dimana kalian berada?" bergumam, kebingungan

Jika saja ia bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, itu akan memudahkannya untuk mencari celah

Siapapun, baik itu Jongin maupun Chanyeol, setidaknya, setelah ia melayangkan satu pukulan, ia akan mengajak mereka untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan tenang

Tapi semua menghilang, disaat bersamaan, tanpa jejak dan tanpa pesan

Membuat ini menjadi sangat sulit, ia tidak bisa mengambil langkah awal dengan sembarangan

Seperti yang Jongdae katakan, ia tengah berhadapan dengan situasi serius, tidak bisa di anggap remeh apa lagi jadi bahan lelucon

Satu nyawa sudah terenggut, ia tidak mau hal seperti ini terulang kembali

.

.

\- - : : - -

.

.

Ia tidak tahu, sudah lupa dengan nominalnya dan malas untuk mengingat-ingat

Yang pasti, mereka sudah terlalu lama pergi, sangat lama

Musim bahkan sudah berganti, tanpa ia sadari, kuncup bunga bermekaran dan kicauan burung kembali terdengar nyaring setiap cahaya mentari merembet masuk melalui celah kamarnya

Sekarang, pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling ia takuti karena menjadi tanda awal dari kegelisahan tidak berujungnya, setiap pagi datang, yang ia inginkan hanya mengurung diri di kamar

Jika bisa

"Apa kita akan tetap diam?"

Jongdae bertanya suatu hari, saat mereka menghabiskan jam makan siang dihari libur tanpa Yixing (ia sedang ada urusan)

Baekhyun menggidikan bahu "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah Chanyeol, jika kau mau?" Jongdae mendorong secarik kertas bertuliskan nama apartement kelas atas lebih dekat pada lipatan lengannya di atas meja

Matanya membulat "Kau serius?"

Mengangguk "Seung woo, mantan kekasihnya, yang memberitahuku dimana ia tinggal"

"Kupikir selama ini ia tinggal dikolong jembatan"

"Seharusnya kau lebih terkejut dengan nama Seung woo yang aku sebut barusan"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Seung woo itu?"

"Seung woo itu nama pria, kau tahu?"

"Apa?!" ia berseru

Kembali mengangguk "Chanyeol seorang Bi, mereka berkencan selama delapan bulan, aku tahu dari seorang teman"

"Aku memang pernah beberapa kali melihat mereka pergi bersama"

"Kita tinggal di negara, dimana kaum monoritas tidak bisa dengan mudah membuka diri"

"Aku merasa tersinggung"

"Jangan dimasukan kedalam hati, brother, itu hanya ratapanku"

"Lalu apa sekarang?"

Jongdae mengaduk secangkir americanonya yang masih utuh sebelum berkata; "Ini saranku, jika kau mau, datanglah kesana dan temui Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "Tidak"

Sang lawan bicara menggidikan bahu "Terserah" ia mencibir "Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk menghubungi Senior Luhan? Atau datangi rumahnya?"

"Aku sudah pernah beberapa kali mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi panggilan di alihkan, aku mulai bosan mendengar suara yang sama setiap kali menelponnya"

"Kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis"

Baekhyun berdecih "Tidak juga, kisah kita bahkan belum dimulai, jadi, aku tidak terlalu merasa sakit"

Percayalah, itu hanya kata yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, padahal, dalam hati, ia selalu merutuk

"Setidaknya kalian sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing"

"Tentang perasaan, kusarankan untuk jangan terlalu berharap pada taksiranmu" ia tersenyum, tidak enak "Melupakan akan sangat bagus"

"Aku tahu, Minseok terlalu bagus untukku, iya 'kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh

Mereka mengakhiri perbincangan tak tentu arah itu sebelum matahari terbenam, melontarkan kalimat semangat untuk satu sama lain, lalu barulah berpisah dipersimpangan jalan tak jauh dari kedai yang mereka singgahi

Jongdae memilih taxi untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah, sedangkan Baekhyun, tentu saja berjalan kaki, ia tidak membawa uang sama sekali

Sore itu, jalanan sangat ramai, banyak yang berlalu lalang sampai membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan, Baekhyun maklum, karena jalanan ini juga bukan miliknya, protespun tidak akan berguna

Ia berhenti saat lampu penyebrangan jalan berubah menjadi merah, menunggu bersama beberapa orang lain

Ia menunduk disepanjang jalan, berlindung dibawah penutup kepala hoodie kebesaran yang ia pakai. Matahari senja terasa lebih membakar dari biasanya

Ia meringis saat melihat noda disepatunya dengan jelas

Juga, sepasang sepatu lain yang berhenti tepat didepannya, yang berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya

Sepasang sabit itu membulat sempurna

Chanyeol adalah nama yang langsung terlintas dikepala, ia mendongak dengan cepat dan merasa sedikit kecewa saat malah menemukan wajah lain dihadapannya, hanya sedikit, jangan berlebihan

"Maaf, aku ingin berjalan ke arah sana tapi tidak ada celah" katanya dengan sopan

"Oh?" Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada orang itu yang mengucapkan terimakasih

Tepat saat lampu berubah hijau, ia mengikuti langkah yang lain untuk maju, lalu berbelok ke kiri saat sampai di trotoar, menilai pepohonan yang mulai ditumbuhi daun, ia tersenyum tipis, lumayan bagus, pikirnya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat banyak warna hijau, terakhir kali saat mereka pergi berkemah

"Hei!"

Ia terdorong, hampir jatuh saat pundaknya ditabrak oleh dua orang yang sedang melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran ditengah keramaian

Bukan hanya ia yang mereka tabrak, tapi juga pejalan kaki yang lain. Sangat tidak tahu aturan dan sopan santun, pikirnya

.

.

.

[Tbc]


	11. Chapter 10

_**"Jaga dia untuk ku, akan ada saat dimana aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengawasinya"**_

.

.

.

Matanya terbelalak seketika, wajah banjir dengan keringat, juga hembusan napas tebal tidak berhenti keluar dari belah bibir tipisnya yang terbuka

Baekhyun mengusap kening sekali, menyeka peluh dan rambut peraknya yang terjuntai hampir menutupi mata, sudah malam keberapa ini?

Malam yang selalu ia lewati dengan tertidur tanpa ia sendiri sadari dan malam yang ia lewati dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk penambah beban di kepalanya

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, Drac datang dari arah sana dengan pajama serba hitam yang ia pakai

"Kau baik? Aku dengar kau berteriak" wajahnya dengan jelas menggambarkan rasa panik yang ia tuju pada anak semata wayangnya

Baekhyun mengangguk "Hanya sedikit bermimpi" gumamnya

Drac tersenyum, meski tidak sepenuhnya merasa lega "Apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

Mengangguk "Ya"

Senyum ia lontarkan sekali lagi, sebelum mundur beberapa langkah bersama dengan lengan yang menarik pintu sampai tertutup rapat, meninggalkan putranya yang memilih untuk bangkit dan menyandarkan punggung pada setumpuk bantal yang baru ia susun

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa selama matahari mulai terbit, menggantikan tugas sang rembulan sebagai penghias langit legam semalam

Ia memalingkan wajah kala menyadari air mata menetes melewati pipi bulatnya tanpa di kehendaki

Menyerah, akhirnya, biarlah jika nanti mereka akan mengejeknya, karena hari ini tidak ada lagi si mahal Baekhyun, ia akan mengaku dan berharap ini adalah jalan menuju pertemuan yang di harapkan

"Aku merindukanmu"

Dan ia kosong karena rasa itu

\- : : -

Satu-satunya manusia di antara mereka berdehem lumayan kuat, membuat si perak yang tengah melamun berjengit, lalu mengalihkan mata yang dengan tidak tahu malunya membengkak karena- uhm- menangis sepanjang pagi tadi

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa kalau orang-orang selain kita melewati hari dengan tenang?"

Jeongdae membenturkan dagunya ke atas meja, tidak berniat menjawab ataupun menanggapi

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu harus merespon dengan apa

Yixing menghela napa, mengganti pertanyaannya dengan "Apa kau sudah pergi kerumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Mungkin hari ini aku akan pergi" lalu menggulirkan matanya pada objek lain, selain sang lawan bicara "Jika tidak berubah pikiran, lagi"

Lalu Baekhyun menyadari satu hal yang belakangan membuatnya jengkel "Kenapa aku merasa kalian sangat memaku tugas ini padaku?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Kau terlihat sangat buruk saat mereka menghilang"

"Tapi bukan hanya Chanyeol yang pergi!"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?" Jeongdae menyela "Padamu? Sekarang, juga?"

Baekhyun mengangkat lengannya "Tidak perlu"

Dengan langkah pasti namun bergetar, ia perlahan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, beralih pada jalanan lenggang di luar kediaman keluarga Zhang yang sederhana. Aroma daun juga bunga langsung menyapa indra penciumannya, segar tapi membuatnya mual

Lengannya menarik penutup kepala dari hoodie berwarna peach yang ia kenakan, agar sinar matahari setidaknya tidak membakar wajah atau kepalanya. Hanya bermodalkan ingatan tentang tulisan tangan Jeongdae yang mengarah pada tempat tinggal Chanyeol, ia membelah jalanan lenggang itu, mengeja nama bangunan-bangunan yang ia lewati, menghapal setiap persimpangan sampai langkahnya berhenti disebuah kompleks rumah susun sederhana dimana tulisan itu mengarah

Rumah susun yang membuat penghalang besar antara kota dan pedesaan di ujung perbatasan, menampakan dua pemandangan berbanding terbalik di kedua sisi

Harusnya Baekhyun menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk sampai disana, atau memang iya? Karena sekarang langit mulai berwarna jingga

Kembali dengan langkah pasti namun bergetar, ia mengambil langkah, sampai melewati gerbang utama ia menarik napas dalam, seperti baru saja memasuki dunia baru dan ia sangat gugup

Seorang paruh baya berpakaian rapih, yang ia yakini sebagai penjaga disana datang menghampiri dan bertanya dengan ramah

"Apa kau mencari seseorang?" Wajahnya berubah kala mata mereka bertatapan secara langsung, seperti baru saja menemukan benda berharga di tumpukan sampah kotor "Cantik" lanjutnya

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak terima di sebut begitu "Apa Paman tidak lihat aku juga memiliki tonjolan disini dan disini?" ia dengan tegas menunjuk leher juga sesuatu di antara pahanya, tanpa tahu malu

Paman tadi tertawa dengan lantang "Maaf, aku pikir kita beda spesies"

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya, merasa harus lupa bagaimana cara menghormati seseorang yang lebih tua

"Tapi, apa kau sedang mencari seseorang? Atau ingin mencari kamar kosong untuk di tinggali?" akhirnya Paman itu kembali ke mode normal

Baekhyun bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata "Apa ada seseorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol tinggal di sini, Paman?"

Lidahnya terasa gatal saat menyebut nama itu

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Iya, yang memiliki tinggi badan terlampu tidak sopan itu!"

"Ah! Yang telinganya besar dan bermata terang?"

Yang lebih pendek mengangguk dengan geli, ternyata telinga Chanyeol lebih dikenal dari pada namanya sendiri

"Iya, yang itu Paman"

Paman itu mengangguk dua kali "Iya, ia memang tinggal di sini, tapi belakangan jarang terlihat, biasanya ia sering sekali pergi membeli buah apel di desa"

Baekhyun harusnya tidak perlu merasa kecewa "Kalau boleh, apa Paman bisa memberitahuku dimana tepatnya ia tinggal?"

Paman itu mengangguk, menunjuk deretan kamar di lantai empat belas lalu menyebut nomor seratus lima dengan yakin. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan mendapat tepukan di bokongnya, Baekhyun setengah berlari menaiki tangga-tangga sampai ke tempatnya

Baris kamar ini adalah yang paling sepi di antara yang lain, pantas saja Chanyeol mau tinggal disini

Baekhyun sudah sampai, ia sudah ada pada tujuannya, tapi sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya ia bingung dengan reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan kalau ternyata Chanyeol memang ada di sana, bersembunyi dari kesalahan selama ini, tanpa mengatakan apapun

Ia sebenarnya tidak akan marah kalau saja pria itu tidak bersembunyi dan mengakui apa yang sudah diakukannya

Membunuh seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa bukanlah hal yang-

Engsel pintu itu bergerak, entah bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menangkap itu di matanya yang sedang tidak fokus, lalu setelah itu ia rasa jantungnya merosot sampai jari kaki kala seseorang, seorang pria tepatnya, pria tinggi dengan pasang bola mata berwarna merah darah berdiri dengan pundak berjengit karena terkejut akan keberadaannya berdiri dibalik sana

"Baekhyun" gumamnya, sepertinya keceplosan karena ia terlihat menyesal oleh ucapannya

Yang namanya disebut mengerjap "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat dari bibirnya

Pria tadi, pria asing tadi yang sangat hebat sampai bisa mengetahui namanya mengambil langkah mundur dengan halus "Chanyeol tidak ada, ia sedang pergi, maksudku, ia sudah lama tidak disini"

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Aku tahu Chanyeol ada disana!"

"Chanyeol tidak ada!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku kau sialan!"

"Aku bukan sialan! Dan Chanyeol tidak ada!"

Entah bagaimana itu, pintu sudah kembali tertutup, dengan sangat cepat, tepat dihadapan wajah marah Baekhyun

"Aku tahu kau disana Chanyeol!" ia masih dengan nada tingginya "Aku akan menunggu disini! Kau dengar itu?!"

Menunggu untuk Baekhyun, artinya adalah benar-benar menunggu

\- : : -

Benar-benar menunggu sampai matahari tidak lagi terlihat, sampai ia lupa sudah berapa lama berdiri dan sekarang duduk di sana seorang diri, masih dengan keyakinan kokoh untuk tidak percaya pada siapapun orang asing tadi yang mengetahui namanya yang entah dari siapa meski ia tahu siapa yang memberitahunya- baiklah, hentikan!

Baekhyun masih tetap setia pada keyakinannya bahwa Chanyeol ada di dalam sana, dan ia akan tetap menunggu meski itu artinya selamanya

"Aku akan memukul wajahmu, brengsek" ia tersenyum masam, menundukan kepala, menaruh itu di atas lipatan lututnya yang bergetar

Lalu perasaan itu muncul

Kantuk itu lagi, matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat kembali ia rasakan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, lalu entah sejak kapan ia mulai terlelap

Disusul mimpi tentang dirinya yang dikelilingi api, dan puluhan pasang tangan mengulur padanya menawarkan bantuan, tanpa berpikir ia meraih satu dan ternyata itu milik Drac, ia tersenyum, tapi senyum itu berganti dengan ketakutan kala Drac malah mendorongnya pada kobaran api yang lebih besar, ia berteriak meminta bantuan, sedang Drac malah tertawa bersama seseorang tidak asing di sampingnya, mereka terlihat mesra bersama dengan lengan Drac yang melingkari pinggul pria itu

"HA!"

Matanya terbelalak dengan keringat disekujur tubuh, mimpi itu memang mengejutkannya, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih terkejut, itu kala ia terbangun bukan di tempat ia tertidur, melainkan di kamarnya yang hangat dan tenang

Hatinya tanpa alasan terasa hancur, kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya?

\- - : : - -

Saat semuanya pergi, Baekhyun tidak bisa merasa tidak bahagia sepanjang waktu, ada kalanya ia sangat lelah merasa kesepian seperti ini. Dulu, Jeongdae dan Yixing sudah sangat cukup untuk menemaninya sepanjang hari, tapi sekarang, bahkan saat bersama mereka pun, rasa sepi itu tetap tidak hilang

"Aku pergi kerumahnya, Senior"

Baekhyun hampir berbisik pada Joonmyeon, satu-satunya yang tidak pergi, yang masih duduk di sana dengan setumpuk buku di atas meja, dengan tenang menyerap setiap kalimat yang tertulis

Joonmyeon akhinya mengalihkan pandangan setelah sepuluh detik berlalu "Rumah siapa, Baek?"

"Chanyeol"

Kerutan di dahi lawan bicara membuat ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman

"Siapa itu, Chanyeol?"

Tiga kata itu cukup membuatnya terdiam selama lebih dari tiga detik sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan

"Senior bercanda?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Siapa Chanyeol? Temanmu?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, menunggu perubahan wajah Joonmyeon yang terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya, tapi seiring waktu berlalu, wajah itu tidak menampakan tanda main-main yang biasa pria itu lakukan

Si rambut perak berdiri "Aku harus pergi"

Joonmyeon mengangguk tanda memberi izin, membiarkannya pergi menuju orang yang sudah bisa kalian ketahui

"Kalian ingat Chanyeol 'kan?"

Jeongdae dan Yixing mengangguk serempak

"Kenapa?" Yixing bertanya

Baekhyun menghela napas "Kau bilang waktu itu kalau Senior Joonmyeon juga menanyakan keberadaan yang lain pada kalian, tapi nyatanya, ia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa itu Chanyeol dan mungkin juga yang lain!"

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Shit!" ia tidak sadar mengumpat "Aku juga berharap kalau ini candaan, tapi aku serius!"

Baekhyun baru mengerti, kalau sesuatu yang tidak beres memang sedang ada didepan matanya

\- : : -

"Ia mencarimu"

"Aku tahu, dan tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu"

"Berhentilah melukai dirimu"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti"

"Atau setidaknya biarkan aku membantu"

"Dan membuatmu dalam bahaya? Tidak, terimakasih!"

"Kau tahu ia sangat berbahaya, lalu kenapa kau tetap melawannya seorang diri?!"

"Karena teman-temanku ada disana, karena aku. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang masuk kendalinya"

Ia menghela napas "Baekhyun?"

"Jaga dia untuk ku, akan ada saat dimana aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengawasinya"

"Baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Tbc]**

I'm back yuhuuuuuu


End file.
